Resolution
by Chameleon Eyes
Summary: The life Zelda led was not what it seemed. Backstabbers, betrayers, sinners, and snobs, she can't handle her so-called friends anymore. Her parents invest millions into her life. The man she's dating isn't as handsome as she thought he was. When a down-to-earth underdog enters the scene, the clock counts down until love bounds the two into a New Year's they'll never forget. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Special thanks to tswift1fan for adding this to her Legend of Zelda Modern AU's community!**

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE:** _**Resolution is now continued! Yay! :D  
**

* * *

**Resolution**

**Chapter One  
**

She hated her life.

She attended the extravagant parties full of glitz and glamour only the rich could have. She danced like a doll, controlled by the men she waltzed with. She gossiped with her presumptuous friends, smiled at the jokes they told, although she wasn't laughing inside. Everything looked beautiful on the outside. _Everyone_ looked beautiful on the outside with their fabricated facades they hid behind. But she knew their darkest secrets, the betrayed, the betrayers, the sins, and the sinners. She knew everything. Above all, she could see past their beautiful exteriors, and she saw what they truly were—_hideous. _

With their selfishness and the greed that demanded more and more, she couldn't stand being in the same room with these monsters. Backstabbers remained friendly to the ones they despise. Cheaters subtly eyed each other across the room while dancing with their arranged partners. Gossip and drama circulated everywhere, and at the source, the monsters grinned, living off the entertainment of sadism.

These people would readily give up the small values they held dear, their friendships and family, to acquire more wealth, to get what they wanted in the end. She had experienced their betrayal while she was a beginner, but now no longer a novice, she disappointed herself when she learned their tricks and manners. It shamed her that she stooped as low to the crowd she socialized with. She blended in with them, and it disgusted her.

As she watched the partygoers clink glasses and chatter beneath the chandelier's light, Zelda's revelation came as crystal clear as the polished glasses. She would show her true colours. No more hiding behind another mask to fit in with the rest. She would break free of the expectations they had on her, and she would surprise everyone—including her parents. How she hated their control over her life.

"Zelda, have another glass of wine." Her friend's voice broke her train of thought.

She glanced towards Amelia. Tall, tanned, and raven-haired, Amelia was a contrast against Zelda's pale appearance. Their personalities were also opposites and clashed against each other constantly. Tonight they decided to be friends instead of enemies.

An automatic smile curled on Zelda's lips. "Oh, no. I really shouldn't."

Amelia frowned, confused. Zelda never passed for a glass of any alcoholic beverage. "C'mon. It's _Romanee __Mille neuf-cent, quatre-vingt cinq__ Conti. _The best the restaurant has to offer. And on the house, too." She winked, speaking flawless French.

Zelda's smile brightened and she felt it tug on her weary cheeks. Amelia probably seduced a bartender into giving out the best wine for free. Although rich, she could be extremely cheap. "I'm good for the night. In fact, I'm going to call it a night."

"What?" Amelia's bigmouth gaped wider. "It's only nine!"

Her exaggerated shock and sadness annoyed Zelda. Amelia wouldn't miss her if she left. Without her there, she would capture the attention of more men.

She forced a smile. She hated being impolite, even to people who deserved rudeness for being naturally rude and obnoxiously snobbish. "Really, I need to go. I've a test coming up that I need to study for."

"Test? That test is weeks away. It can wait." Her voice was extremely enthusiastic.

Zelda resisted the urge to clamp her hands over her ears. God that voice was fake! "I need to score perfect and starting early helps," she responded.

"Oh, Zelda! Always the perfectionist. Alright, I'll let you go this night. Tell your parents I said hello!" She said cheerily. She left the table they were sitting at and flocked to a group of men sitting near the bar.

Zelda scoffed. Amelia and her were only friends because their fathers were once in a partnership for a big car business. They sold it for billions once their wives had daughters and the two men moved onto becoming the CEOs of independent corporations. She remembered all the spats Amelia and her had over toys, dresses, makeup and eventually boys. Most of their fights were started by Amelia, and Zelda disliked the bossy girl, and she wondered if she would be free of her company forever.

She entertained the thought as she walked towards the parking garage. The December rain bounced off her thousand dollar trench jacket with the musical pitter patter she always loved. The upcoming month had always been her favourite month of the year. A new day, a new month, a new year, a new revelation. And she never had one as big before. They were always simple: donate to a charity each month, find a boyfriend approved by parents, have straight As, get accepted into Hyrule University. All of them were accomplished—with the help of money, of course.

This revelation, however, was something different and new that wouldn't be used to impress anyone but herself. Money couldn't assist her like it did in all the other accomplishments she had done. Her parents had the money and name to attract the prestigious Hyrule University, and their power and influence is what persuaded them to accept her into their Law School. Her riches brought the handsome Damien Ganondorf knocking on her door for the first date of many. She donated to cancer foundations, handicapped foundations, orphanages across the world with the money her parents lent her. All of it was to please them, her friends, the society she was born into. She kept up with the appearances, made her parents happy and proud, made women envious, made men admire her. She had moulded herself into something else she was not, and she wanted to become the person she was meant to be.

She needed a change.

Yes, she would devise a plan to make herself more independent. Her parents' fame and fortune wouldn't affect her anymore, and she would try to stop fulfilling their wishes and wants. She would stop relying on their money and lead a simple, normal life. She would make new friends to replace the backstabbing ones she knew all her life.

She unlocked her car door and drove onto the busy street, smiling.

It had been a long time since she last found herself.

**...**

"I'm Hunter," he said, shaking the blonde's hand mockingly, peering back at his friends. They were just as surprised as he was. People rarely approached a group of strangers unless it was to ask where the washroom was.

"Lincoln? What kind of name is that?" Hunter sneered, and his group of friends snorted behind him.

Link sighed. People always snickered at his unusual name when he introduced himself. And apparently they didn't listen to the second sentence he always added.

"But you can call me Link," he repeated, offering a generous smile.

One of the girls blushed. Hunter grew more irritated. The blushing girl was his girlfriend, and he was very possessive of her.

"Link?" He scoffed. "That's not an upgrade from Lincoln. Still weird," he laughed.

Link shook his head and gathered his books, laptops and notebooks. He thought this group of students were friendly, and so he approached them, plopped down his books and greeted them as if they were old friends. It seemed that some people didn't mature from their high school days, sticking to bullying as a form of impressing people.

How he hated high school. The kids—and some teachers—disliked him for his unusual upbringing, appearance and behaviour. He was homeschooled until grade nine, so his social skills were inept. He lived in Kokiri Forest, a trailer park in the middle of nowhere that inhabited tree huggers and hippies, so of course people presumed he was an environmental hobo. In fact, he _did _dress like a hobo in high school with his sustainable cotton clothes, which were loose and baggy, and he never got a good hair cut until the age of eighteen.

Because he was small, scrawny, awkward and different, many bullies picked on him. He suffered their beatings for two years before he experiences a freak growth spurt. When he became six foot four at the age of sixteen, no one dared to punch him. He was glad that he surprised them all with his brilliant mind, ugly duckling syndrome, and brave determination. He didn't let their taunts get in his way of scholarships!

And he wouldn't let Hunter and his cronies get to him now. With dignity, he walked away from the group of laughing hyenas and settled in at a small desk in a dark corner.

He never felt like he fit in, no matter what crowd he was with. In Kokiri Forest, he never participated in meditating, protests, marches, and parties the Kokiri Organization threw. Sometimes he allowed himself a processed candy, and threw the wrapper on the ground! The father who adopted him, the great environmentalist Alexander Deku, would've thrown a fit if he knew how much water and electricity he wasted in his lifetime. But he made him proud by working hard in school. He scored the highest marks in the world, and was shipped off to the most prestigious school in the country: Hyrule University.

The students there weren't much of a change from the elite private school he went to in his youth. When he reached his high school years, he attended the posh land of Termina abroad, his expenses funded by Skyloft Academy. The rich snobby kids made fun of him, bullied him, teased him for his brilliance, made him an outsider.

He sighed. University would be like that terrible experience all over again. It was as if his past and present collided, battled, _struggled_. The past wouldn't let him transform. It grabbed hold of the person he wanted to be, pinned him, reminded everyone—himself included—who he was, why he was different. His old self was the outsider, the very essence which caused the hurtful memories, the very thing that repelled people. He wanted to forget it all, to move on, to begin anew and become the man he envisioned.

But no one truly forgets.

The memories forced him to remember, to live with his past. If only he could have peace of mind, and then his present and former selves would finally be at peace.

_Beep. Beep. _

He grabbed his phone, excited. He had given out his number to a few acquaintances at the beginning of the school year. With the hopeful yearning of finally befriending someone his own age, he exchanged phone numbers with students at the Meet &amp; Greet event. Too afraid to call, he waited in anticipation for others to call him, but they never did. His heart sank when he saw it was only his schedule reminding him that study session was over.

"Another hour wasted," he said to himself, looking over the notes he had written from his textbook. Thirty pages had been created with minimum effort. It would've been fifty if his thoughts weren't all over the place tonight. With a sigh, he gathered his books, shut down his laptop, and stuffed everything into his bag. Barely anyone was in the library at nine o'clock on a Friday night except for the overachievers, the Wi-Fi thieves, and the librarian. He smiled. What he would do to attend a party on any given day.

"Good-bye, Link!" Telma called as he walked pass the check-out counter.

He turned and grinned back, "See you later…most likely tomorrow night!"

She laughed heartedly. "Get yourself a girlfriend, Link, and then you _won't _have time for studying."

He continued walking backwards to the exit, still in a semi-conversation with her. "The chance of that happening is one in a billion."

Telma shouted robustly, "A handsome young man like you can get _any _girl. The chances are one hundred percent." She nodded curtly, returning to her work.

For a librarian, she was very loud, energetic, and talkative. Link liked that part of her as well as her kind heart in keeping the library's open hours longer than usual.

"I'll do it for the world's greatest lawyer," she had said when she noticed he was the library's regular. "You keep studying. And when you become the Chief Justice, don't forget to credit me," she winked.

Her kindness made him feel sad and happy at once. No one _ever_ did anything for Link Deku, future lawyer, present genius, and virtually unknown student. Maybe it was because she noticed him; maybe it was her rare act of kindness that summoned the emotional part he hid from years of torment. Whatever it was, he was grateful, happy and sad all at once. It felt good to be acknowledged. It felt sad to be grateful over a small act of kindness.

His loneliness was getting the better of him.

A hard shoulder rammed into him, forcing him to cry out in shock.

He looked down to see a brunette deep in thought. She didn't even look up at him; instead, she muttered a _sorry _and walked past him as if he were a ghost.

Flabbergasted, he stared after her retreating figure. Her form and voice were familiar to him. Where had he seen her before?

"Sorry, ma'am, but the library's closed," Telma said.

"Is it?" she asked. "My apologies. I heard rumours that library hours were extended."

"They're true. Hours run depending on Lincoln Deku."

Link couldn't help but smile at her mentioning him.

"Who?" the brunette asked.

"The world's best lawyer. If you want, I could hook you up with him."

There was an awkward silence. He didn't want Telma to point in his direction, so he took his leave. Before he left the tall doors, he heard her speak, confusion written in her sweet voice: "Oh, no thanks. I don't think I need a lawyer."

"That's too bad," Telma said sadly. "He's a wonderful man. And underrated."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The library was closed! And the librarian rambled to her aimlessly about a man she never met. And that strange man had bumped into her. Of course it _was _her fault, but it takes two people to cause an accident, so it was his fault too!

As she walked back to her car, her suppressed anger boiled out of her. She was angry at everything and everyone, even that stranger she bumped into, the loquacious librarian, the lawyer she spoke of—but most of all, deep down inside, she was angry at herself.

_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life, _she chanted until she reached her sleek car. She stared at her reflection in the tinted window. Heart-shaped face, big blue eyes, curved lips, and a small nose, she was considered beautiful among many. But why didn't she feel beautiful? Why did she feel so ugly?

_They broke you. You let them break you. You aren't yourself anymore. _

She ripped open the door.

_I'll piece my life back together, and fix it once and for all. _

.

She arrived home exhausted and bored. It was a mistake to stop by that bar took a toll on the little sanity she had left. She supposed she did it to think things through. She was always bad at driving, and the thoughts she had in her car were interrupted by the flashing traffic signs. Once she entered the noisy and crowded bar, her instincts directed her into a quiet corner. It wasn't much of an improvement from the restaurant and bar she and Amelia were earlier that day. As usual, men walked up to her, asked if she wanted a drink in the twinkling Christmas lights of the windows, and she politely declined. Why couldn't she ever be alone? Why must people bug her like pests? After eight different men approached her, she took her bag, left a bill, and walked out the door with her spirits low and her energy drained. It was always draining being with people, and as a homebody, her only comfort was her penthouse.

She marched through the large doors, grateful that the elevator wasn't broken because her apartment was at the top in an eighty story building, and grateful of the familiar scenery and environment. With an entrance to a wide glistening lobby and friendly workers, beautiful shiny halls with framed masterpieces, and a long elevator's ride up, she plopped down on her leather couch, finally home after a boring day's adventure of chatting, socializing, and maintaining her smiles and laughter.

It took her five minutes to lift her head off of the backrest. And she enjoyed those few minutes she had to herself, relished the idea that the momentarily silence only her apartment had. With a sigh, she tore off her knee-high boots. Her time was up.

Taking out her phone from the front pocket of her jeans, she checked the time, and in her horror, it read _2:20 am. _She shrugged it off. Studying would have to wait a few more hours. She checked her text messages, her social media sites, and any missed calls. Her fingers automatically started to respond to them. But she stopped herself. Many were from her so-called "friends" and rich acquaintances she barely knew. These messages had little significance in her life. All they were were the maintained appearances and deception of the rich and the famous. Under an image of Tetra Brady, the famous singer who Zelda met on an exclusive resort last winter, were millions of comments from fans and other famous friends praising her _hot bikini bod_. She looked at the smiling Tetra, her perfect figure tanned and lean against a revealing white bikini. Behind her dazzling face, tropical scenery flourished, all greens of leafy palms and explosive neon colours from large flowers. An exotic waterfall cut through the green scenery like a silver ribbon from the high cliffs—the perfect background to show off how fabulous her life was. She sneered at her smiling face. How people must _envy_ their lifestyles. How they would be so surprised to see how _boring _it was. To have everything, even time itself, made for a very unproductive lifestyle.

She laid her phone down on the nearby nightstand and resumed her former position. Before her eyes closed shut, her phone rang, jolting her upright.

"Hello?" she demanded, slightly irritated. Who called at two in the morning?

"Hey, honey."

_"Damien?!" _

"Nice to see you too," he chuckled.

"Wh—why are you calling?"

"Well, Zel, I was very worried about you. I called you thousands of times today, texted you, texted Amelia, your parents, the entire world."

"Oh," she replied, feeling silly for asking. "Sorry. I, uh, I was just having a bit of a reflection. That's all."

"What were you thinking about?"

Even if they dated for five years, Zelda suddenly felt self-conscious in confiding her feelings to him. He was part of the world she lived in and was quite content with it. And besides, he could _never_ hold a secret. No matter how big or small, it always managed to slip out of his mouth.

"I was thinking about how our anniversary's coming up soon," she said sweetly. "Remember?"

"Yeah. Me, you, a bottle of champagne at the Castleton Square, and a big fat kiss on the lips right when the clock struck twelve," he sighed dreamily. Zelda smiled. She loved the soft side of Damien Ganondorf.

"I kissed you first," she teased. "I always hold the tradition of a New Year's kiss."

"Fortunately you weren't with anyone that year or you wouldn't have lunged for the closet available mouth," he said playfully.

"Fortunately _you _weren't with Amelia or else she would've had a fit."

"Um, Zelda, I'm pretty sure she hates you forever since that day you stole my heart."

Remembering the shock on Amelia's face when she found her secret boyfriend kissing her best friend, she couldn't help but laugh cruelly. "_So?_ That bitch stole most of my prom dates, boyfriends, and crushes! It doesn't hurt to steal _one_ man away from her, does it?"

Damien was silent at her outburst.

Guilt gnawed at the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so angry at her right now. And tired."

"You know what would make you feel better?" he said mischievously.

She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back, smirking. "What?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You, me, and your velvety sheets."

She laughed at him. "You _can't _be serious."

"I am _dead _serious."

"With a pickup line like that, I don't know…"

"Too late. Already at your apartment."

She turned her head at the sound of her door unlocking, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Damien emerged handsome as ever, his red hair damp with melted snow, and he had the unique smell of cold wind and hot chocolate mixed together. He looked up at her, grinning.

"I told you I was desperate to contact you."

"Sounds like you're desperate for a booty call."

"That I am," he smiled, swooping her off her feet.

.

The next morning, she opened her eyes to the sun's warmth shining through her large paned windows, the nearby buildings reflecting the soft sunrise off its mirrored walls. The smell of pancakes beckoned her, and she stepped out of bed, happy from Damien's surprise visit and oblivious of the resolution she had in mind only yesterday.

"Good morning, sunshine," he called sweetly as she foggily entered the kitchen, dressed in his button-down.

"Wow. You're like a cliché from a chick flick," she joked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend."

She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek. "You're the most perfect boyfriend in the world."

He smiled as he placed the pancakes from the pan and onto a plate. "I'm sure a beautiful lady such as yourself has plenty of competition who are eligible to be 'the perfect boyfriend' instead boring ol' me."

"Such modesty!" she poured a cup of coffee. Then she eyed him as he prepared one plate of pancakes. "You're not staying for breakfast?"

"No. This breakfast is for myself only," he joked. She punched him the shoulder and he grinned. "I've got some things to do," he confessed. "You got any extra shirts for me? I can't go to work shirtless. Plus, you're too cute in that and I don't want to take that off you…yet."

Giggling, she turned around and nearly skipped back to her room. "I've a few left over from your previous 'surprise' visits."

"Yeah. I guess regular visits at regular hours aren't much of a surprise anymore, now are they?" he called back.

She rummaged through her drawers and found his shirts rumpled in a dark corner of her closet. Pulling them out, she shouted, "Found them!" and marched back into the kitchen proudly.

"Oh! Good." He grabbed a random shirt and put it on quickly. His muscular forearm got stuck midway through the sleeve. He forced it further, and a loud ripping sound emitted as Zelda realized with horror that that was her lucky button-down for interviews and exams.

"DAMIEN!" Zelda screamed. "That was _my _shirt. My _lucky _shirt! Ugh! You big buffoon!" She slapped him with the other shirts.

His hands shot up to defend himself. "It's not my fault you're a blind bat! Look closely next time before you hand pick anything!"

" Hey! _You're _the one who picked it!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you should be fatter so then we'd have the same size!"

"Oh, _please. _Stop bodybuilding and then maybe we could!"

They were face-to-face now, their noses touching, mouths snarling, eyebrows arched, eyes wide in anger. When each realized the silly faces the other had, their sneers eventually turned into grins.

"I can't believe we're arguing over clothes!" she giggled. "You're like a girl, Damien Ganondorf. Arguing over clothes with your girlfriend."

"You should've seen the look on your face," he commented. He expressed a scrunched up nose and an exaggerated scowl.

She returned it and they fell over laughing.

"Maybe I should've told you that was my lucky shirt," she said when their laughing episode was finished. She picked up the shirts she dropped and this time examined them more closely.

"Lucky shirt? You never told me anything about a lucky shirt," he heaved, helping her up.

"Who believes in luck?" she whispered.

"There's no such thing if you ask me."

"I was, Damien." She pecked him on the cheek, smiling. "Now, here's a _men's _shirt. And it's definitely yours."

"Thanks." He shrugged it on. "I'll see you at five?"

"Sorry. Gotta make up for yesterday's missed studying session."

He sighed. "You work too much. Can't you see me tonight? It's Saturday. Come on a date with me," he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Ah! You're too romantic for your own good. Okay. _Fine. _I'll go on a date with you. Only," she stared at him intensely, "only if I can bring my textbook."

"Sounds like you're going on a date with your textbook instead of your boyfriend."

"That's the point. Maybe plan a date with me another time, okay?" She led him to the door.

He put both of his hands up, a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay. Have it your way."

"I'll see you later. Most likely on Monday."

"And on Monday you'll go on a date with me?"

"_Yes. _And I won't negotiate," she winked.

"The great love of my life, the beautiful enchantress Princess Zelda Nohansen. To love and to hold for five long years! As our passionate dates forever dwindle and the flame of our romance slowly extinguishes, the love in my heart weakens, yet it grows stronger in my desire for her pulchritudinous—"

Closing the door, she blew a quick kiss in his direction. "I love you, too, Damien Ganondorf."

**…**

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone at first sight?"

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, Link! Stop daydreaming."

Link Deku smiled at his newly made friend, Ilia the vegetarian veterinarian—or _soon_-to-be veterinarian. Richly smart yet unfortunately poor, Ilia attended the same school Link did, but she still had to work in order to pay off her student loans. Tackling odd jobs and school work made her life very busy, and she had the rare time to make friends, but something had touched her heart when she saw a loner drown down his strawberry milkshake, miserably reading his notes on a Monday afternoon. An immediate connection had been made then and there, and as soon as she greeted him and found out they were both scholar-ship students to Hyrule University, both of them knew they'd become the best of friends.

"I can't help but worry about school."

"Keep your mind off it," she offered.

"How can I when I know it's my only chance to make a mark on this world?"

"You think too much of the future. Just live in the here and now, and I'm sure everything will fall into place. Chance and luck are all part of our lives."

The bell near the entrance ringed as an elderly couple walked inside the diner.

"Okay. So you ordering anything else before I take their orders?" she asked, scooting out of the booth.

"A double cheeseburger sounds good."

Ilia muttered beneath her breath, "You're killing the planet and animals ordering that and then eating it."

He easily heard her judgement and decided to make amends. "How about a double _vegetarian _cheeseburger?" he smiled.

"Too bad the Milk Bar doesn't have that alternative. I'd be campaigning for it to have vegetarian options if I didn't work here," she sighed. "But, anyways, I admit that I'm guilty. The smell of a cheeseburger still makes my mouth drool."

He admired her humorous impartiality to the vegetarian versus carnivore debate.

"Young lady, do you assign seats or can we sit anywhere?" asked the elderly gentleman.

Ilia turned around, smiling. "Please. Take a seat anywhere you'd like and I'll be with you in a second."

"It was, uh, it was very nice talking to you," Link spoke up, feeling a bit bashful and overwhelmed by her warming personality. It was such a rarity to find a nice person—his age, no less—actually speaking to him in a friendly manner!

"Oh, I'll be back," she winked at him and gave him a broad smile.

He couldn't help but blush at her sparkling white teeth, her round green eyes, and the way her cheeks dimpled as they drew her pink lips into an adorable grin. A cute girl speaking to Link Deku?! A circumstance like that had _never_ happened to him in his entire life…unless you counted the times cheerleaders taunted him, cashiers and waitresses did their jobs without small-talking him, and a pretty brunette muttering an apology to him.

The thought of her made his mind wander off again. He had only met—_bumped _into her three days ago, and he already was thinking of her, a stranger who would probably dislike him once she found out who he was. No one liked him. It was oddly intriguing as to why, but over the years Link had come to his own conclusions. Maybe it was because his foster father prevented economic progress through environmentalist rallies and protests, and people's hate towards him transferred onto _him, _the little scapegoat who attempted to run away from any environmental movement's participation. Ilia suggested people were jealous of their smarts and absolute determination to fulfil any tasks handed to them. The rich snobby kids partied all the time, yet their parents paid—_donated_—to the school in order to get their grades up.

"Bribery." She rolled her eyes as she chewed on her bubble-gum during their long chat together. "Money's all everyone wants nowadays."

And those parents scolded the kids, who in turn transported their heated anger and shouts to the successful ones, the over-achievers and underdogs who busted their butts to get what they wanted in life.

"Jealousy over the people who are gonna make it in the world. They're sub-par to us once you take their money away."

Link had nodded. Ilia's theory seemed to be the most correct answer in all his experiences and conflicts he faced with school bullies and the authority figures who gloated above him and looked down upon him.

"So!" Ilia's oval face was in front of him again. She laughed at his surprise. "I'm back! Wanna continue talking?"

He nodded.

"Y'know," she started, sliding back into the booth, "you're awfully quiet. Why's that?"

"I don't know…" he trailed off, averting her curious gaze. She had such pretty eyes and it was unnerving to stare at them! It was as if she enchanted him only through eye contact.

"C'mon, Link. Don't be so shy! We're friends, aren't we?" She pushed the single serving of a double cheese-burger and fries in the middle of the table, taking a fry for herself.

He was beginning to feel very awkward and started fiddling with his fingers. How did someone make a friend within hours of talking to each other? He felt there needed a deeper connection for two people to become friends. He didn't really know the blonde in front of him besides that she grew up on a farm in the small town of Ordon, excelled brilliance through determination and effort, and winded up at the same school he did through similar circumstances. Perhaps their similarities connected them and thus the word friendship applied to them?

"I can see the gears working in your head." She smiled, those adorable dimples popping up again.

He never had a friend his own age before. "Yeah. I guess," he muttered.

"Awesome! I haven't made a friend in _ages_."

"Really?"

"Yup. Has something to do with the fact that I'm a poor student living in a ritzy area who can hardly pay her bills, which upsets her landlord, and who works her butt off at various places, which disperses my hard-working skills to lame-working skills, which upsets my bosses, and then I have to pay attention to school, where all those snobby kids hate my guts because I'm _way _better at being a model student than them," she took a deep breath, "no wonder why I don't have a friend!"

"Oh," Link inhaled too. "I thought you're very nice and friendly that you could be friends with anyone."

"I'm too energetic and opinionated to be anyone's friend," she admitted, widening her eyes at his kind remark. "But thanks! Most people describe me as 'offensive' and 'overbearing.' Not to mention just flat-out _annoying_." She popped another fry into her mouth.

He bit into his burger, and chewed and swallowed before he replied. "I think people think that I'm…nothing, really. I seem to blend into the background, but when I do make my appearance, people throw sticks and stones at me."

"Hmm…if you ask me, you _stand_ out in the crowd. Doesn't help that your head is a foot taller than anybody else's," she giggled. He began to blush. "People love unappreciative leeches, am I right?"

"I guess."

"Stop guessing and say yes or no!"

"Uhh…yeah?"

"The guessing's still in your voice!"

"Yeah. You're right," he said weakly.

"Firmer!"

"YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" he shouted.

The elderly couple shot a dirty look at his disruptive behaviour. Ilia became oddly quiet and was tense in that brief moment of silence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Good thing Mr. Barten's out taking a smoke or something," she answered. "If he heard that," she made a menacing gesture with her hand slitting her throat. Her head bobbed sideways as if she got decapitated.

"I'm—I'm sorry," he muttered. "You put too much pressure on me."

"No, no. It's okay. I did put too much pressure on you. That was my fault," she smiled, taking his empty plate and glass. "I'm getting off in fifteen minutes. Do you want to go out once I'm done?"

He didn't have any plans that night, and his excitement and anxieties nearly leaped out of his heart before he stopped himself. Was this a romantic hint? She was very friendly and energetic, and the very fact that she mentioned her want to make a friend, as well as the happiness she expressed during their conversations and confirmation that they were definitely friends, he outweighed the offer as more of a friendly date rather than a romantic one.

"Sure," he finally said.

"Yippee!" she jumped off the floor with two feet. "It's a date!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Are you ready?" Damien asked, checking his watch while impatiently tapping his foot.

"Just a minute," Zelda called back from her bedroom. She studied her eyeliner in the mirror, making sure it was even.

"You said that a minute ago, and the minute before that, and the minute before that minute…" he droned on.

She got up from her vanity seat, picked up her clutch-purse and examined her figure in the full length mirror. A sweeping, floor-length mermaid dress accented her curves. Its shiny blue material brought out the specks of indigo in her eyes. "I'm done, Damien. And where are we going again?" she asked innocently.

"I already told you. It's a secret…_woah._"

"You likey?" She swirled around so he could catch a glimpse of her bare back.

"Don't you think it's a little too formal?"

"No," she said, offended. Where else would they go on a romantic date besides their favourite restaurant, _La Fantaisie, _which had strict clothing rules? A man was thrown out once because he forgot his tie.

"I'm just suggesting," he added. "We're actually _not _going to that fancy French restaurant. We're going somewhere more casual. After all, it is a Monday. Not one of the best nights for a date night."

"Oh," she said, and slouched her shoulders. "If that's the case, I guess I'll get out of this whacky get up. Elegant gloves, navy blue stilettos, sapphire earrings. Honestly, what was I thinking?" she joked, trudging back to her room. "I mean, I wore _ball _gowns—those big poufy princess dresses—to plenty of our dates. Informal clothing? I've never heard such of thing!"

"All right, you comedian. Time to lay off the sarcasm and put on some jeans and a sweater."

"But now my makeup is going to mismatch!" She gave an exaggerated moan, and randomly selected a pair of pants and a T-shirt. "Ugh! Why couldn't you just tell me the secret location?"

"Zelda, you know you hate wearing makeup. Why bother smearing that awful stuff on?"

"Everyone else is doing it. May as well do it too."

"I think you look fine just the way you are." He kissed the top of her head as she emerged from her room. Her hair was styled in an elaborate braid while her outfit was plain in comparison. The combination made her look as if she were a fairy princess in rags. "You look better in those jeans than that dramatic dress."

"Really?"

"Seriously. And the makeup makes you look absolutely stunning."

"Well, that _was _the effect I was going for. But if it clashes with this," she gestured to her simple red shirt and dark jeans, "it clashes. Now let's go!"

Taking his hand, she led him to the elevator as they awkwardly stood side by side on the long ride down.

"You know, it's awfully strange how you haven't been returning my calls," Damien began.

"Been busy," she replied, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

He scrutinized her expression as she stared at the elevator doors, pretending to be transfixed by their design. "Oh," he simply said, facing the doors again. "You never call me anymore."

"This again, Damien? Really? You want to ruin a date by bringing this topic up?"

"But," he whined. "But we're together! As a couple, we have to talk every day. And _no! _text messages do _not _count as talking to each other. By talking, I mean face to face conversations…or on the phone, at least."

The text messaging argument was her only point, and she chose to defend herself with it despite his protests. "I am _busy, _Damien. _Busy." _She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her brows were beginning to arch rigidly, and she tried to prevent them from twitching into their angry position. "Arranging a date takes a lot of time from my schedule. And talking on the phone is more distracting than messaging. Texts are all you have to work with. I should be studying right now, but I'm going on a date with you."

"So?"

She turned to him and pleaded. "So please…let's just enjoy ourselves for once, okay?"

"For _once?!" _

The elevator doors opened with a _ding, _and Damien's shout amplified into the lobby. The bystanders, curious at the loud noise, turned their attention to the angry young couple in the elevator.

Damien had grabbed Zelda by the wrist, his temple bursting in frustration. She backed up in horror at his outburst, trying to release his hold on her.

"Calm down!" she hissed.

He immediately let go of her and smoothed his shirt out, as if nothing had happened at all. "Sorry," he muttered.

She didn't know what to say.

"Are we—" Damien looked around the lobby as the two walked out the elevator. He was met with angry stares and whispers. The words _woman abuser _and _domestic violence _ran rampant in hushed breaths.

Damien looked panicked as he stared at Zelda for help.

She didn't want to be with him at that moment; instead, she wanted to be outside and alone with her thoughts. She wanted to think about their relationship —had it always been this bad? Had they actually been fighting this whole time, and their bad moments were covered up by useless jokes and quick laughs?

"Zelda."

The pleading in his eyes made her stay.

"People should mind their own business," she spoke loudly so the rest could hear as they walked out. The gossiping immediately stopped, but she knew it would start again as soon as they were out of the building.

"Such a nice young woman," a woman said as the doors closed behind them. "She deserves better than that thug."

Zelda closed her eyes, glad that Damien didn't hear what the woman said.

**…**

"LIIIINKKK!" Ilia's voice came from behind him.

He was surprised to see her hurtling down the street, attracting vicious glares from people she bumped into.

"LINK!" she cried again, her arms outstretched.

He widened his eyes as their forms collided. Link slipped on some ice from the impact, falling backwards with Ilia in his arms.

"Oomph!" he cried as the hard ice met his back. He opened his eyes to see Ilia's glowing face, flushed from the cold. He started to blush as he realized a beautiful woman was on him.

"What a soft landing!" she giggled, rolling off him. She jumped up and offered him her hand. He grabbed it, a little embarrassed by the stares from pedestrians. "Why'd you leave?" she pouted.

"You said to wait for fifteen minutes. I waited for thirty minutes."

"Oh." He noticed her lips were now applied with pink lip-gloss, and they formed a perfect 'o'.

"I just assumed you forgot—" a hand slapped him hard on the back.

"Of course not! I arranged the date, and I intend to go to it!" she exclaimed.

"Then what took you so long?" he asked. He wasn't irritated for the long wait. He was surprised he lasted _that _long. He was so nervous to go on a date with a pretty girl, he was ready to back out at any given second!

"Oh, umm, ermm…" she looked around, fidgeting with her rainbow gloves. "My boss asked me to clean up the bathrooms. _Bleh. _Disgusting!"

He laughed. "I'm glad you caught me in the middle of the street."

"Hey, what can I say? I can sense your presence." Her hands flew out and started wiggling, as if she were casting a dark spell over him.

He enjoyed her humorous company very much. All the way from the diner where Ilia worked to wherever she was leading him, Ilia shared jokes and he couldn't help but laugh at everything she said.

"I can't tell if you like me," she bellowed as they entered their destination – a small sushi restaurant tucked in between a sketchy looking pawn shop and a music store, "or if you actually think I'm the funniest person alive."

It took him a moment to catch his breath from his previous laughing episode. By the time he was ready to speak, the hostess had already led them to a _kotatsu _– a low wooden table.

"I think you're genuinely funny," he replied, his cheeks turning red. He started to hyperventilate again at how awkward that comment came out.

"D'aaaww, thanks." Ilia smiled widely, looking down and fluttering her eyelashes. "That's the nicest thing I've heard in a while for my sense of humour."

"What do people usually say?" he asked, taking off his threadbare coat.

"'Shut up, Ilia.'"

"No! Really?"

"Uh huh." She fiddled with her cup. "But anyways, enough about me, let's talk about _you." _

He backed away as she leaned aggressively closer. Was this turning into an interrogation? He didn't like the way she was looking at him. The close eye contact started to make him fidgety, sweaty, and accelerate his heart rate.

Luckily the waitress came to rescue Link with a few questions in what they'd like to eat.

"We'll have a roll of _maguro nigiri, kappa maki, sake nigiri, _and some _toro _for starters." Ilia answered, her Japanese flawless.

"And you?" the waitress asked.

"I, er, I think I need a menu…" Link looked around, confused on how Ilia knew what to order without a list of foods.

"Oh, _right! _I totally forgot you aren't a regular," Ilia laughed. "For drinks, we'll just get some green tea, 'kay? OH! And some edamame!"

"All right," the waitress smiled. "Just be sure you don't eat the whole restaurant!"

Ilia giggled. "Ugh, Naomi, you give me too much credit!"

As soon as the waitress walked away, Ilia's attention went back to Link.

"Who was your best friend?" she asked. "When you were little."

But his eyes weren't on hers, weren't on his hands, and not on the table's cutlery. Ilia, curious at his intense gaze, followed it across the room. He was staring at a very beautiful woman! A woman Ilia knew. And what she did know of her based on observations and interactions with the woman was that she was very cold, isolated, and snobbish.

Furious, Ilia began back talking her. "That's Zelda Nohansen, the ice queen of Castleton. She isn't very nice. I asked to copy some of her notes for a missed day, and she _ignored _me. She probably doesn't even know who I am. I mean, we're in the same clubs. _She _won president instead of _me _for environmental club. _I_ should've won! I'm the most environmentally-friendly person in this whole damn school! She probably only got it 'cause she has 'connections'…" she grumbled, her angry ranting over.

"What?" Link asked, his eyes still on the beautiful woman. He was trying to figure out where he'd seen her before, but Ilia's bickering was jumbling his thoughts.

"Zelda Nohansen: ice queen extradordinaire."

"Huh?" he said again. He noticed a huge man walking behind her. They chatted for a bit, the expressions on their faces unhappy.

"You know what?" Ilia suddenly said. He snapped his attention back to her. "If you're going to check out some stranger across the room instead of paying attention to your date, then _fine._ I'm leaving!"

"No! No, please don't go!" he found himself saying. He was shocked the words flew from his mouth. He didn't even notice how loud he was, and the entire room had their eyes on his cries. "I was looking forward to this all night…I wasn't checking the woman out in the way you think I am. I was just wondering where I'd seen her before, that's all."

"Looks like we're not the only ones with a problem," a man's voice, low as a baritone, commented. Everyone's eyes then turned to him.

"Shut up, Damien," Zelda replied quietly, embarrassed they attracted more attention. It was the third time that night!

"Okay. I'll stay," Ilia replied.

The restaurant resumed its activity.

"Sorry," Ilia started, unsure of how to respond to her sudden rush of jealousy. "Sorry for overreacting." This time her cheeks turned bright red. "That man over there," she pointed to Damien. "I used to date him. He ditched me for her, so in a way, I guess you could say I have a grudge," she laughed nervously. "I gotta pee!" she yelped suddenly, bouncing out of her seat.

He turned to look at the table. Damien was the only one who talked to the waitress, and Zelda sat eerily silent and still, staring at her empty plate. The two looked so miserable together. Why was she still with him? Why did Damien dump someone as lively as Ilia for someone who looked so...

"She looks dead," he whispered to himself, still staring at Zelda.

Her eyes flickered over to their table, as if she heard him speak. Embarrassed that she caught him staring, he blushed and glanced away. Cautiously, he returned his gaze to her. She was still staring at him, and a hint of a smile hid behind her glistening eyes.

Feeling daring, he wiggled his brows.

Her mouth finally smiled, and soon it erupted into laughter as he continued to make silly faces.

Damien whipped his head around to see what had made her laugh. His mouth turned into a sneer as he saw Link caught in the act of elementary humour.

Link gulped. He didn't like the look of disdain written on Damien's face.

**...**

It was Wednesday. Zelda twirled her hair in a continuous loop as she reread her notes. It was time for her ancient history seminar.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Damien said before he left for his own career – a fancy corporation job he acquired through the art of nepotism. "Just talk really fast so then you capture the attention of everyone."

That advice was terrible! But she held her tongue. Damien was so hot-tempered and fought over the littlest things, _especially _if she disagreed with him.

And so she carried out her morning like any other morning – shower, breakfast, a brief meaningless phone call to her parents, a quick chat to Damien to make him happy for a while, and a pathetic attempt in motivating her reflection.

"You can do it," she squeaked at the mirror, feeling silly. "You can do it!" she yelled, which slightly boosted her confidence through her convincing demeanour. A black pencil skirt, kitten heels, and an elegant floral top made her look quite the professional.

When it was time to leave the apartment, her knees already felt like jelly. How she _hated _seminars!

She was sick of showing off her shiny car, and decided to try the bus that day. The bus driver questioned what she was doing at the start, and she immediately regretted on trying out something new. The familiarity of her old car beckoned her to run away and drive to school as soon as she attempted to board the bus.

"Hey, you got a pass or some money? This ride ain't free, honey," barked the bus driver, halting her from entering.

"What? It's called public transportation. Isn't it free?"

"Hurry up!" a woman yelled behind her.

She didn't bother turning around to the confront the rude woman, and decided to ignore her for more pressing matters. "Bus rides _are _free, aren't they?" she repeated, cheeks flushing. If she was wrong, she vowed to never show her face in a bus again.

"Here, I'll pay," a blonde said. She walked passed Zelda and paid the four dollars.

Although she hated other people paying for her, she didn't protest. She just wanted to get in the bus or run away, and stop holding up the angry line behind her.

She followed the blonde to the back of the bus, getting out her wallet to repay her. "Excuse me, miss?" she called.

She turned around, and Zelda nearly gasped. It was Ilia!

"Yes?" she asked, her face opened and innocent, then quickly diminishing into a subtle sneer. "Oh, it's _you," _she nearly spat. "What do you want?"

Although she knew Ilia disliked her because she won the title of environmental club president, Zelda smiled her most charming smile. She would be polite even in the face of someone so angry. "I'd like to pay you back, Ilia," she added. She had called her Lea once and she vowed never to do it again. "Here."

"No thanks," she said, abruptly turning on her heel and sitting at the back of the bus.

Zelda wasn't stupid. She knew Ilia didn't want to speak to her, and so she sat at the front – the furthest distance away from Ilia. Soon, she regretted her decision as the bus driver tossed irritated glances occasionally towards her direction. He was probably thinking what a hassle she'd be once she tried to get _off _the bus!

Slightly embarrassed, she indulged herself in her seminar notes. This was a worthwhile distraction.

"Skyloft avenue," the bus driver said dully, leaning towards the microphone.

People got off the bus and more people got on. She glanced up briefly, hoping to see a familiar face in a sea of strangers.

No one.

She sighed. What'd she expect? All her friends and family had more luxurious modes of transportation such as fancy limos, private jets, and expensive automobiles. What would they be doing on a _bus? _The horror!

She eyed her notes again, her brain not registering what the words said. Suddenly, her pages went a shade darker. Someone was blocking out the light!

"Would you mind moving – " she stopped to find a man staring at her with a puzzled expression. He looked away as soon as their gaze met. "Why! _you're_ the silly face man!" she exclaimed.

His ears turned a shade of red as he nodded slowly, not comprehending what she just said.

"You were at that sushi restaurant the other night." She couldn't help but smile at the fond memory of exchanged expressions. "Thank you, kind sir, for making a bad night a good one."

He stared at his shoes, his long blond hair covering the majority of his face. She swore she could see a hint of a grin beneath the curtain of hair.

"Not that this matters, but my name is Zelda," she started rather awkwardly. Why would he care what her name was? He was just a stranger at a sushi restaurant who made her laugh – her _real _laugh – which she hadn't heard in ages.

He mumbled something.

"Pardon me?"

"HIIIII LINK!" Ilia shouted. All eyes and ears fell on her. "Oops, sorry!" she smiled adorably. "Link! Come sit next to me!" she patted an empty seat next to her. A man sitting near her got off of his seat and sat somewhere else.

Link returned an apologetic look to Zelda.

"Farewell, Link," she waved, feeling lonely as he walked to the back of the bus. She wished for a familiar face and Hylia had granted her wish – only if it was for a brief moment, she felt oddly comfortable in Link's presence.

"Okay, so I was working at this fancy coffee shop this morning – who knows what it's called, most likely something fancy in Hylian – and this snobby girl walks in with tacky makeup and a nose that was so high in the air, I could _see _her nose hairs!" Ilia wailed.

Link chuckled – a sort of breathy laugh that was quiet and contagious. It was unique. Zelda liked that.

She shook her head. She should be concentrating, not eavesdropping!

For the remainder of the ride, she studied on in silence. Occasionally, she'd hear Ilia's voice booming over the silence of passengers on the bus. She glanced up whenever this occurred, and almost giggled when she saw the evil glares Ilia was getting from other passengers.

"University Street," the bus driver announced.

She got off the bus quickly. She felt daggers boring into her back as she stepped down. Was it the bus driver? When she looked behind her, she saw Link's friendly face. He smiled shyly at her. She smiled back. Then her gaze slowly moved to Ilia. She was a green-eyed monster with her eyes flaming and her mouth twisted into an ugly frown.

Zelda immediately stopped smiling, turned abruptly and walked briskly to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So then I got onto the bus today, and who do I see? I see _Zelda! _What the heck is she doing on the bus? I mean, c'mon. You got an Epona, drive that thing!" Ilia raved.

As she ranted, Link found himself replaying the bus scene inside of his head. How humiliating! He stood there like a fool, shocked at her appearance as if he'd seen her ghost. And she looked up at him at the worst possible moment – with his mouth agape and eyes widened, she probably thought he was a weirdo stalker! And her attempted conversation with him – why in Hyrule didn't he speak clearly?!

"Link, are you all right?"

_Ilia!_ Why'd she have to centre him out on the bus with her loudness? He didn't like all those stares he was getting again. The way Zelda looked lonely when he walked away made him regret sitting at the back, but then again, Ilia would've been angry and sat next to them out of protest.

"Yeah, I am." He looked ahead, watching Zelda's retreating figure. For some strange reason, each time she took a step, her legs were wobbly. "Why's she so shaken up?"

"She hates public-speaking and has a seminar today," Ilia smiled, which quickly turned into a frown. "Why'd you care, anyway? It's not like she has any classes with you."

"You're right. I don't think she does," he said dubiously. If she didn't have any classes with him, then why was Zelda entering the same building he was heading to?

"So what's your class today?"

He took out his phone and checked out the mini schedule he created for himself. "I've got ancient history," he replied. "You?"

"Biology."

They stopped at a huge grey building that resembled a castle with its high windows and elegant architecture.

"I'll see you later, okay? Don't forget to text me!" She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Link on the cheek.

He blushed and watched her skip away. That was totally unexpected. But Ilia was always full of surprises, he learned. Even if he just met her, he realized she was spontaneous and fun. He liked that about her.

"Move it, kid," someone growled, bumping into his shoulder hard.

"Hey!" Link shouted, which died down as soon as he saw the size of the man who bumped into him. At eye-level, all he saw were huge biceps and an iron chest. He slowly looked up and saw a smug sneer on a tanned face framed with red hair. It was Damien! "I mean, hel-hello," he smiled. Damien looked like the type of guy who _would _punch someone in the face. Link wasn't one who'd like a broken nose.

"Yeah, whatever," he said gruffly, carrying a bouquet of flowers. A pink card was nestled between the red petals. "I saw you with a blonde girl – fun, perky, happy. Do you know where she's headed?"

"Uh, why would you want to know where she is?" he asked suspiciously. Damien's girlfriend was in the building in front of them. Ilia had previously dated Damien. Now here he was holding a bouquet of flowers, wondering where she was. It was easy to put two in two together.

"That's none of your business," Damien seethed. He plucked a rose from the bouquet of flowers and pocketed it within his jacket. He then retrieved a wallet. "I'll give you five hundred dollars if you take this bouquet to a Miss Zelda Nohansen. She's doing a seminar in one of these rooms today." His hands shuffled and counted the bills. "Be a chum and do it for me?"

Although he needed the money, even if the chance of getting punched was high now, Link shook his head. "I don't need your money, I'm not your delivery boy, and you should just give _all _the roses to her. Including the one you hid in your pocket." He felt anxious ruining Damien's romantic plans, but he was morally obliged to prevent any heartache. His new friend and friendly acquaintance didn't need this buffoon. He'd either make them sad or angry if they found out what he was _really _up to.

Damien laughed, shaking the bills in front of Link's face like a dog treat. "It's five hundred dollars in cash. Would you really turn down such an amazing offer?"

"Yes," Link nodded firmly.

His temple throbbed. "Okay, kid," he smiled, putting back his money. "Where's Ilia?"

"She doesn't want to see you," he gulped. "And besides, she's dating _me_." He tried to sound brave and convincing, but it ended up sounding weak. He scarcely believed it himself. He was dating an amazing woman!

It took two minutes for Damien to stop laughing. Link stood awkwardly, watching as his face turned red and tears spread across his cheeks.

"_You?_ Dating _her?" _he finally asked._ "_Stop lying. Anyways, even if she was dating you she'd still come running back to me with opened arms. It's just like the time I was dating another girl, I still had her on the side along with a few others of unimportance," he sneered.

Dismayed, Link shouted, "I knew it! I knew it from the moment I saw you – you're a cheater!"

Damien didn't say anything for a moment and stood eerily still. Finally, he stepped closer to Link so he was forced to look up at him. "Remember. She'd gladly ditch you for me. After all, who pays for her tuition? Her scholarships don't cover the costs like yours do," he said calmly. "Ilia is practical. She'll do _anything _to get what she wants. And I mean _anything." _He walked passed him. "Have a good day, kid."

**...**

All eyes and ears on her. Watching every move. Listening to every word. Judging her.

It was uncanny on how intense her audience was. They had their notebooks out, their pens ready, mouths shut. The silence got to her. Their stares were the worst. They were soulless zombies, ready to attack their pages with notes.

"Testing, testing," Zelda spoke into the mic, and to her dismay, a few of the students began jotting down.

She sighed and looked around. The seminar wouldn't start until ten more minutes, but the seats looked almost full. Thousands of unblinking eyes glared at her, taunting her to make a mistake or a silly joke that was useless. She wondered if they were the sort of crowd that would burst out laughing if she made a mistake or sat in awkward silence as they watched her cheeks turn red in humiliation.

_Stop it, _she reassured herself, and then stared at the exit sign to calm her nervousness. She pretended empty air was all around her instead of thousands of eager students. For the moment, her jitteriness died down. She knew it would start again as soon as she started speaking.

"Zelda!"

She immediately turned to the familiar voice and automatically smiled. "Damien!" she threw her arms out and he hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "I got confused to as where you are, but I came to wish you luck. Here. These are for you."

He handed her beautiful roses.

She sniffed them and said into the flowers, "It's not like I'm an opera singer or anything. It's just a seminar."

"I know you hate public-speaking. Thought this might've cheered you up."

All eyes were on her, curious as to why she had flowers in her arms. She immediately shoved the red roses back into Damien's hands. "Thank you, but can you put these on the side for now? I'm not going to wave this around while talking."

A brief flicker of annoyance spread across his face like wildfire. "Okay," he said. He glanced about and glared at someone in the audience. Then he left with the flowers squeezed into a tight fist. Zelda swore she could see the steam coming out of his ears.

She shrugged her shoulders. They were obviously going to end up in a garbage can anyway.

**…**

Link wasn't one who skipped classes, but after that rude meeting, he didn't feel up to the task of listening to some boring speaker lecture about the creation of their beloved land. Besides, it was a student talking! The professors were the only ones who had any valuable information to give to his brain.

Plus being in the presence of Damien tensed him. Link needed to avoid him at all costs lest the perfect opportunity to be punched popped up. Link knew he hated him for a variety of reasons, and that gave Damien the justification to be disrespectful to him.

He began thinking about what got them started off on the wrong foot as he walked to the coffee house near the campus. First of all, he made googly eyes to his girlfriend, who, without a doubt, he was attracted to. He'd admit it, she was _beyond _beautiful, and couldn't help but think about that at times. She was a curiosity in the first place, and then he noticed the way her dark hair framed her pale face and the contrast really brought out the blues in her eyes, and whenever she smiled, his heart fluttered a little, and her pink lips were soft peaches he just wanted to bite down on…

_Ugh! I am sounding like a complete stalker right now, _he thought as threw his hands up in the air, which almost hit a woman's head.

"Watch it!" she shouted. She gave him an annoyed look as she continued walking by, and almost rammed into a sign at head level.

He turned abruptly and cowed his head to hide the glowing blush blooming on his cheeks. Being a total klutz had its downfalls in public.

What other reasons did Damien hate him? Oh, yes. Their coincidental encounters were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Link had a staring contest with his girlfriend at that sushi restaurant, which Damien wasn't too pleased about because he probably thought there was a 'love at first sight' thing going on, and in addition to that, Damien caught him in the act of blushing - a dead giveaway to his attraction to Zelda! And then he showed up on the steps of the historical hall. Damien had every right to believe he was a stalker.

_Curse my negative-state of mind. I am _not _a stalker. Fate's just making me look like one, _he thought miserably as he entered the coffee house.

Link undeniably blew a fuse with Damien when he stood up to him. What was a guy to do in a situation like that? Be a bystander? No! Link wouldn't stand that at all.

"Hello. What can I get for ya?" the cashier girl asked as he walked up to the counter. He was appeared absent-minded, and the girl had to wave in front of his face to capture his attention.

The greeting was quick and caught him off guard. He flinched when he saw the hand waving about, thinking that it was an incoming slap. "Uhh, err, ahhh…." He mumbled and felt the heat rush to his ears. "Black coffee, please," he finally sputtered and gasped. Was he really holding his breath for that long?

"Sure!" she smiled a type of mischievous smile he didn't want to see again. Her canines were sharpened into fans. How peculiar! When he first walked in, he didn't notice how different the cashier girl was. Bright, fiery, artificial red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Piercings scattered her face like shiny stars. Weird black, white, and aqua-coloured tribal tattoos peeked beneath her uniform and shined against her ivory skin.

"Want anything else?" she asked when she finished pouring the coffee. He jolted when her red eyes met his. She raised a pierced eyebrow at his jerky movement.

"No. I'm fine," he said.

"Okay," she replied. "Two dollars, please."

"Here. Keep the change." He handed her a five dollar bill, grabbed his coffee and rushed to a seat out of sight.

He got out his laptop and decided to finish writing his essay for ancient history. If he wasn't in class, he may as well get a head start in the term paper.

To his surprise, the cashier reappeared thirty minutes later. Did she want to talk to him? He sat a little straighter.

"Uhh, dude. You gotta buy another snack or drink if you wanna stay here longer," she said dully.

He blushed. How silly was he? Of course she didn't want to befriend him; she was only doing her job! "I'll get – I'll get a croissant, please. Thank you."

"Not a waitress. I'm a cashier," she said grumpily and stomped back to her position at the register. He followed her.

"A croissant, please," he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not stupid." She punched numbers into the register. "Three dollars, please."

It was weird seeing someone so polite and uncaring at the same time. "Thank you," he said, staring at her nametag. _Midna?_ What kind of name was that?

"Are you staring at my boobs?" she cried suddenly. Her nostrils flared and her hands curled into fists.

"No, no!" he immediately replied. Maybe he _was _going to get punched today! "Just your nametag!"

Her hands flew over her chest, and she smirked. "Oh really? Then what is it?"

"Midna."

"Oh," she laughed nervously. Her mouth opened as if she were about to say something, but then she turned around and resumed her job as if the awkward incident never happened. "Buttered, cream-cheese or jam?" she asked, slicing a croissant in half.

He watched her prepare the croissant efficiently. "Butter, please."

"Better not be staring at my ass," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He fiddled with his coat zipper. He decided to attempt small talk to break the ice. "So how long you've been working here?"

Midna's eyes fixated onto the toaster. "None of your business," she said.

"Oh," he sighed. Well, that was a flop.

"I just work to pay the bills," she finally said. "Used to have a good life, but then my parents disowned me."

He didn't expect her to reveal that much! How would he respond to something so deep and private? "That sucks," he said at last, and then realized how cold it sounded. Of course it sucked!

"Meh," she shrugged her shoulders, taking the croissant out and buttering it. "I went to this university. Was one of the top students and, since I couldn't pay my tuition, they kicked me out. Now look at me. Serving coffee to snobby rich kids," she laughed. "I was one of them."

He nodded slowly, not quite comprehending what was happen. One moment Midna was a bored and aloof cashier, and the next she was spilling her life story to a complete stranger.

"Huh. I don't know why I just spilled my life story to you," she said. "Anyway. You gotta purchase something again in another thirty minutes. Here." She plopped the croissant onto a plate. "Have a great study session!"

"I-I," he said, shocked at her quick change in personalities. "I will."

She smiled her fanged grin. "Yeah, Mr. Big-Shot Lawyer." She winked before returning to her work.

He stood there for a solid ten seconds, staring and blushing, before he came to his senses. Luckily, she didn't notice his strange sedate state, and he hurried to his little seat in the corner.

A muffin, two lattes, and a bottle of water later, he heard Midna say, "What can I get for ya?" in her bored tone.

"Good afternoon, Midna. I'd like a hot chocolate and gingerbread, please and thank you."

His ears perked up. He recognized that voice!

"Zelda?" Midna asked, surprised.

Wait…they _knew _each other?!

**…**

That seminar was utterly boring yet exhilarating at the same time! It took her thirty minutes to adjust from nervous wreck to a state of calm. The students shot questions at her each time a sentence came out of her mouth. It annoyed her how they interrupted constantly, but nonetheless, she answered and they listened. A series of refutes and retorts rang throughout the room. She never saw a set of eager students before!

And then there was that rare joker who tried to hit on her. _Dark Link._

She growled. She wanted to file a sexual harassment claim, but was too nice to enact her thoughts. Besides, that scoundrel was only in one of her classes. He had many ladies besides her to obnoxiously flirt with. She could live with it.

What she really wanted at that moment was a nice hot beverage to soothe her racing heart and some food into her empty stomach. Three hours of walking around on an empty stomach did strange things to her! Although the seminar went well, she was still shaken from it. She hoped she received a perfect from the teacher's assistant.

A neon sign caught her attention. _Café Clair de Lune. _Wasn't that where Midna worked? She peered in. Sure enough, there she was! All red, white, and turquoise. Zelda smiled. It had been years since her parents last spoke to Midna. That was before she went 'crazy' and transformed her natural beauty to a deformed vampiric creature.

Although her parents warned her not to talk to the deviant Midna Twy, Zelda snuck in some visits to see her old childhood friend. The last visit was a couple of weeks ago, and Zelda had given her a large tip. Midna was unhappy and stopped talking to her since then. Maybe she should go apologize…

She pulled her hood up. Better disguise herself in case she was booted out before she ordered.

"What can I get for ya?" Midna asked as soon as she entered. Midna stared at the counter, her hand on her cheek as she leaned against it.

"Good afternoon, Midna. I'd like a hot chocolate and gingerbread, please and thank you."

"Zelda?"

**...**

"What-what are you doing here?" cried Midna. She no longer looked bored.

"I came to say hello," Zelda said calmly, pulling down her hood.

"Get out!" she growled. "I don't serve people who give me pity. And here," she fumbled in her apron pocket. "Take your cash. I didn't need it then and I don't need it now!"

The cash flew to her face like a slap. Hundred dollar bills floated to the ground like snowflakes from the skies.

"Midna…" she began, expecting her to interrupt.

Midna crossed her arms and turned her back to her cold silence.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I knew you'd be upset—"

"Then why give it to me?!" she spun around. Her eyes were glistening and tears threatened to spill. Zelda knew she held them back. She always did. "To have my only friend in the world to treat me like a wounded dog needing shelter. That isn't what I expected from you."

She stared at the floor. It was true. She believed Midna was in every way wounded. Her past life had unexpectedly vanished right before her eyes and now her life transformed into a living nightmare. Zelda only wanted to help her. Instead, she hurt her more.

"Sorry," she muttered again. There was no point in arguing with an upset Midna. Stubborn and fierce, it took a lot to change her mind. "I'll leave. Pretend I never came here."

There was no way she could repair the broken bond between them. She knew how long Midna held grudges.

"Midna," a man mumbled.

Astonished that there was another soul present in their dispute, Zelda spun around to see the bundled man – the only customer besides her – waddle slowly towards the abandoned money. He picked it up.

"Your pride is stronger than your rationale," he gathered the money. Zelda bent down to assist him. If Midna didn't want the money, this man could have it.

"Take it. It's free and it'll help you pay your bills. Perhaps you can use it to plan for a better future," his eyes smiled above his red scarf. "Don't be a fool to pride. Listen to reason."

Midna snapped at him. "Listen, stranger, I don't even know you. This is between me," she glared at Zelda, "and _her." _

"What the happened in the past has passed. You shouldn't refer to bad experiences to negatively affect your present and future."

Zelda was shocked at how wise and kind strangers could be! It had been a while since she ran into one of those types of people.

Midna's death glare landed on the man. "She feels pity for me. Do you even know how it feels? It makes you feel—"

"Worthless," he interrupted. "Yes, I know. I've experienced it for most of my life. No one likes that feeling."

"I—" Midna sputtered after she regained composure. No words came out after. She didn't know how to respond. "Yeah, I guess it's stupid. But still, it hurts."

"I won't do it again unless you request," she replied. "And it's true. You've always been complaining about how hard it is to pay rent and necessities, so I thought I'd give you a little extra."

"Ten thousand dollars is hardly 'a little extra,'" Midna scoffed.

"You said you wanted a car. I thought that would pay a bit for it."

"Hmm…more like paying for _the whole fucking thing!"_

"Woah! Easy there!" the man intruded. "I understand the bitter resentment behind it. You feel like working is worthless if you have a friend who can solve life's problem with the snap of her fingers, right?"

"Yeah," Midna mumbled. "Irritates me so much I just get angry whenever I see Zelda."

A hint of a blush spread on the man's face. It really brought out the bright blues of his eyes, Zelda thought. Wait…was that…?

"Link?" his name leapt out of her mouth before she had a chance to contain herself. His blush reddened. "Link!" Zelda smiled. "It's me. The girl from the sushi restaurant and the bus."

"Im-no-hoo-yur," he said.

"What?" she asked.

He hid deeper within his red scarf. "Imnoohooyurzelduh."

"Oh, for Hylia's sake!" Midna ripped off his ridiculously long scarf. It was such a vicious pull; he gagged as if she choked him.

"Haiyaah!" he shouted, covering his face as if he were naked. "What was that for?"

"Maybe you'd speak clearer if you didn't have that tacky thing covering you!" she retorted. "Now spit out what the heck you were saying."

"I said," he started calmly, fumbling to grab his scarf back. He snatched it out of Midna's hands quickly and placed it around his shoulders.

"Go on," Midna coaxed.

He fiddled with his thumbs, contemplating something. Midna was about to encourage him to speak before he yelled suddenly, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU'RE ZELDA!"

"Geez! Not so loud!" Midna covered her ears. "And you guys know each other? What? _Zelda!_ You never told me you're friends with such a hottie," she nudged her shoulder.

Zelda giggled. "I don't really know him. We just met. Hardly friends."

Link looked at his toes and shuffled his feet. She realized suddenly she hurt his feelings in some way.

"I mean, we can be friends…if you want. I don't mind making quick friends," she said abruptly. "I mean, like—"

Midna lazily wrapped an arm around Zelda's shoulders. "What my dork of a friend here is trying to say." Zelda smiled at the word 'friend.' Perhaps her grudge already disappeared. "She'll happily be friends with you even though she hardly knows you."

She panicked. "We – we _could _talk sometime if you want. To get to know each other," she offered to Link, who she noticed turned pinker with each passing second.

"And cheat on Damien," Midna sung.

Link blushed and Zelda whipped around, shocked.

"No! No. It's not like that!" she cried.

"Zelda, Damien is _such_ a douche. You deserve better than that piece of junk," she slid over to Link and flirtatiously wrapped his scarf around his neck. "You should go for this hunk," she smiled, then giggled and skipped over to the counter. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

"Midna!" Zelda cried. She supposed this was her type of vengeance for over-tipping. How cruel!

"H-hello," Link started.

She turned to him feeling guilty. Her schedule dictated her to grab a quick coffee and snack for a ten minute break and then head to the library for a six hour study session. There was hardly any time for a chat with Link.

"Or should I say 'hello, again!'" he laughed. She smiled at his awkward charm. "Right now, I have to go. I mean, if you're still up for a cup of coffee or anything, maybe we can schedule for next time?"

She liked how he wasn't demanding and asked her nicely. "Sure. How about Friday in the morning?"

"At seven?"

Simultaneously, they both took out their phones and checked their timetables.

"Sure!" they both said at once. They immediately laughed.

"Uh, I'll see you later, Zelda."

"You too, Link," she grinned. "It was finally nice to get a proper meeting."

He waved and exited. She watched him pass by the window. She gasped. He literally jumped for joy into the air!

"Huh," Midna began.

Zelda jolted. She was so observed in their conversation, she didn't even notice Midna was watching them.

"You guys have, like, a weird psychic bond going on. Moving and thinking at the same time - What the heck is up with that?"

Zelda smiled. "It's magic."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Link rolled over to his side and blindly searched for the alarm with his hand. It successfully landed atop of the 'snooze' button and clattered to the floor.

He groaned. It sounded like it broke. He didn't feel like getting up to clean the mess. Nor did he feel like checking to see if it was broken. In fact, he didn't feel like doing _anything _that Friday morning.

Yesterday still affected him today. Strangely he was hurt by Ilia's nonsensical commotion over the broken vase and the flattened rose. He immediately knew who she referred to.

_Damien. _He gritted his teeth. He couldn't help but feel jealous, angry, and depressed all at once. But why did he feel this way? They had only known each other for four days. Had he perhaps fallen in love with her?

He chuckled. Of course not! Four days wasn't enough to fall in love. He made his first friend and, because of his longing for friendship, he grew deeply attached to Ilia's optimistic and warming personality. She pushed him away and had another far more important than what Link could offer. And that someone was Damien - a man who was taken, out of her league, and undeniably two faced. The charming and charismatic gentleman to those worthy of his brilliance and the menacing commander to others he deemed unworthy of his presence. Link suspected he fell in the latter.

Ilia held Damien on a pedestal, so Link knew without a doubt he was at least nice to her face. And that kindness brought Ilia to terrible dilemma. Would she date someone who had it all, the handsome and venomous Damien Ganondorf, or would she date a good-for-nothing peasant such as himself?

_"She'll do anything to get what she wants."_

Damien's words echoed in his head. It was decided then. Ilia would use Damien just as he'd use her. Dating Link was out of the question for someone in her circumstance. A hotshot school which catered to the rich was difficult to pay tuition if you weren't a billionaire.

Link drew his knees to his chest. Even if she were going to abandon him sooner or later, he still felt the guilt gnawing at his stomach for his rude departure. After she clutched the broken flower within her hands and spoke Damien's name, he was frozen in place and couldn't make anything of it. Thousands of thoughts flew into his head, but the clearest was the obvious. _She loved him. _Those words were all it took for him to skedaddle with his tail between his legs. He should've done something to help her and cheer her up. By the time he realized this, his cheeks were turning red from the cold air outside. He was walking away from the situation and not confronting it head on.

Now that he was away from it, he analyzed it, turned it around, and speculated various options. The most attractive one was to ignore Ilia altogether. She could have Damien and he'll remain out of their little love affair.

Of course he just _had_ to schedule that coffee meeting with Zelda. Why'd he do that? Zelda was connected to Damien who was connected to Ilia, the very two people he wanted to avoid.

Avoiding the conflict was cowardly and unavoidable altogether. It was like trying to run away from your shadow. Wherever he went, the Ilia/Damien Conflict will follow him, too.

What was the right thing to do? He realized Ilia would approach him in time, and there was no way of avoiding that. She had his schedule. She knew where he'd be and when. And Link was never one to disobey his carefully constructed schedule.

Lastly, Damien always had a reproachful eye on him whenever he was around Zelda. And he knew somehow they were always near each other, and wherever Zelda went, Damien tried to go too.

Link sat up. There was no way to do anything about. He'd just have to face it and improvise whenever it came at him.

With that settled he got out of bed and tiptoed around the broken alarm clock. He'll clean it later. Sitting in bed longer than he was used to skewed his schedule, and if he wanted to see Zelda, he'd better hurry!

Washing his face at the sink, he stared at his reflection, the events of last night still nagging at him to remember every detail. Ilia's sobs loudly echoing throughout the house, the many faces of Zelda staring vaguely at him, the way the light shone against the broken glass and illuminated the running blood tinted by the fallen water, the heavy music blaring from the upstairs. Hurried steps rushed downwards and a cry of confusion echoed as he exited the building.

Guilt shadowed him on his walk to the café. He laughed as he realized Zelda hadn't specified the exact location. Perhaps she only fooled him into believing she actually wanted to get to know him. In truth, no one wanted to know him. He was boring and quiet. But he was hopeful, and his legs carried him towards Café Clair de Lune.

The warmth and smell of baking cookies encased him as he entered the doors. He was surprised when he saw who the cashier was. She had her head down, examining a phone closely in her hands.

"Hello, Midna!" he called, stomping off the wetness of his boots.

There was no response. Heavy metal music grew louder as he approached Midna. It sounded like the song Ilia's roommate played yesterday.

He shook his head. He didn't want to remember that.

As his shadow blocked Midna's view, her head snapped up in fright. There were no red-coloured contacts this time, he noticed. Pale amber eyes stared back at him in shock and worry. They slowly transformed into anger and she quickly took off her headphones, slammed down her phone, and reached Link across the counter.

_"You!" _she grabbed his shirt collar and tugged at him.

He flinched. "Wha—?"

"You good-for-nothing piece of _shit._ I _knew _it. You're nothing but a fake. That wise guy act may have fooled me, but you're not fooling me now. I know who you are. You're _trash."_ She still held tightly onto him as she made her way across the counter. "So you think you can break a girl's heart and then go after my best friend? Well, I am _not _going to stand idly by and let a train wreck happen all because of _you_."

"What are you talking about?"

She gave him a once over and sneered. "You damn know what I'm talking about."

He held his hands up, as if surrendering. "I don't. Honestly. What are you ranting…" a flash of realization struck him. The smell of delicious cookies, the heavy metal music, the heartbroken girl in Midna's life—

"You're Ilia's roommate," he said stupidly.

"No shit, Sherlock," she muttered, finally letting go.  
"If you're Ilia's roommate…" he pointed at her, his mind slowly comprehending.

"You're the dumbass who ditched her last night! She could've died of blood loss if I wasn't there."

"Blood-blood loss?" he sputtered. He never conceived that as a possibility and now that he knew, he felt guiltier than before.

"Yeah. I had to call an ambulance - since we both don't own a car - and the hospital was blocks away. The glass cut deeply into her wrists," she shook her head. "I don't know how it happened. She wouldn't tell me and just started crying."

"Then why are you blaming me? I'm not the cause of this."

Her hand whacked him in the shoulder. "The hell you are!"

"Listen to me. I am _not. _I mean, I should've been there to help her, but I was in shock and abandoned her. I know it's terrible. You don't have to rub it in my face because I already know." His throat started to feel sore. "I'm a horrible person for acting on impulse," he choked out, voice wavering. His eyes began to water but he urged the tears back. "Where is she?"

"She's at the hospital," she said softly. "I don't think you should see her. She's only requesting one person. And it isn't you."

"Damien," he automatically said. "It's Damien, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered, surprised. "How do you know him?"

Link walked over to a chair. He needed a seat. "I barely know him. Only talked to the guy once. And yeah, you're right. He's a total douche."

She laughed, grabbing a seat next to him. "So you can see right through him too, eh?"

"He basically warned me to stay away from Ilia and Zelda. I don't know why he did that. I barely just met them both."

"He's overly protective of the women he dates and overly competitive with males who can win them away. I guess he saw you as a threat," she shrugged her shoulders. "I can see why."

He blushed, not knowing what she implied. "Ahem. Anyway, I think Ilia's frantic about Damien and Zelda's relationship. She rants about how jealous she is and then fumes over Zelda's life. Is that normal?"

"Just jealousy from one girl to another."

"Yeah, but the freaky thing is, there's weird paintings of Zelda in her living room."

"Uhhh…those are actually mine…"

"What? Why do you have so many?"

"My old painting professor really liked Zelda as a model. And I mean _really _liked her. What a creep," she replied. "Hey, if you want, you can buy one from me."

He blushed. "Why would I do that?"

"I need the cash and I see the way you look at her," she grinned. "Someone has a crush."

He coughed. He desperately needed to get back on topic. "Did I mention I was the one who knocked over the vase?"

"AHA! So you _are _the cause of all of that!"

"Not quite. I'm not the one who made Ilia go in a frantic state to dig through a pile of broken glass. It was Damien."

"_Damien?" _

"Yeah. Damien."

"How'd he get into this mess?" she asked. "Last time I saw him was two weeks ago and Ilia was finally getting away from her obsession with the guy."

Link sighed. He wasn't one for gossip, yet here he was, intruding on Ilia's private life. "He gave her a red rose. Sound familiar?"

"_Right. _She kept clutching onto that thing while the paramedics tried to get her onto the stretcher."

"She dug through the glass to get the rose. And then she put it up to her face like this," he demonstrated, "and whispered Damien's name."

"That _bastard!" _she shouted furiously. "I just want to—" she clutched the air as if she choked someone. "Ilia and Zelda are my friends and both are dating that guy. Zelda is because her parents tell her to."

Link raised his brows. He always thought Zelda as the type of woman who'd date for love. "What about Ilia?" he asked. He was interested in her motivation to keep crawling back to him.

"Most people would argue she dates him for the money and the hopeful attainment of status and power. But I honestly believe she does it because she thinks he's an amazing man. She's gullible and sees the good in everyone, you know? That can be a blessing _and _a curse. Especially for someone as two faced like Damien."

"Shouldn't you tell them both?"

"I can't. I can't bear to be the bringer of heartache."

He reached for her hand. "It's the right thing to do."

"Is it?"

"The sooner the better," he confirmed.

"Zelda is starting to see the bad in him. I suspect she'll break away from him by New Years."

The door opened and a gust of cold air blew in.

"Hey Midna," Zelda's voice emitted, but stopped in a deathly silence.

Link turned around to catch her eyes transfixed on something. He followed her gaze which landed on Midna and his conjoined hands. Shequickly pulled hers away.

"Zelda, hey," she started awkwardly. "How's it going."

"Link," Zelda said suddenly, a hint of urgency in her voice. "Tell me now. Is it true? Is it true that Damien is cheating on me?"

Link gaped at her. How did she know?

Midna smiled. "She's smarter than she looks, y'know?"

**...**

It was Thursday evening. Zelda was about to head home and take a relaxing bath with a mug of hot chocolate by her side, calm music playing, and a newspaper in her hands. But her phone vibrated and a text message from Midna popped up.

_Zelda! I'm at the hospital. _

Zelda immediately dropped her papers and texted back, _What happened?_

_Ilia had an accident. _

Ilia? Why was Midna texting about Ilia? The girl had a resentful eye on Zelda. She would never call for her if she had an accident, let alone exchange pleasantries.

_Should I come over? _ She asked. _What hospital are you at?_

_Castleton Hospital. But don't come. I don't think she likes you._

Zelda nodded. So Midna noticed it, too.

_ Send flowers, at least, _she texted._ I'm only calling you because she wants to speak to Damien. He won't pick up his phone. Try to contact him? _

_Okay._

She changed directions to the florist and dialed Damien's number. After she finished dialing, the sudden thought occurred to her. It was suspicious as to why Ilia asked for Damien. She never knew the two were close friends.

"Hello!"

"Damien!" she shouted, surprised he picked up after many rings.

"This is Damien Ganondorf. I'm not at the phone right now. Feel free to leave a message and I'll call you back later!"

Her heart deflated. Maybe he already got the call from someone and was already at the hospital? The thought comforted her as she walked to the florist. No one deserved to be alone in a fatal accident.

She entered a green painted building labelled _Farore's Flowers. _The scent of jasmine and rose filled the air as she entered a room bursting with colours. There was no one at the counter. She rang the bell. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a leaf move on its own. A face with a cheeky grin emerged underneath.

"Hello! Welcome to Farore's Flowers. I'm Farore! What can I get for you?" the green-haired woman chirped. Zelda was astonished at her appearance. Flowers twined the hair she mistook for a plant and vines ran up and down her arms and chest like jewelry. A crown of marigolds laid atop her head. It was like seeing a nymph!

"Hello," she finally said. "A friend's in the hospital. I'm just here to get some get-well flowers and a card. That's all."

"Hmm," she said, her hand beneath her chin. "Will a wildflower basket do?"

"Oh, no. I don't want anything _big. _I'm not actually her friend, and I don't think she'll appreciate it if I get her something large."

A confused look crossed Farore's face.

Zelda sprang an explanation forth, hoping to clear up her confusion. "She doesn't like me. But still, I think I should get her something after what happened to her."

"Will a single flower do?"

"How about two?"

To her surprise, Farore giggled. _"Two?" _

"What's wrong with two?"

"Every florist knows that for flowers they always have to be odd. Or else the arrangement looks funny and unpleasant to the eye. Even if you don't know the number of flowers you have, you can always tell it's odd if it looks good."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do!" she smiled. "Why do you think people get a single rose or a group of three or five instead of two and four? Because it looks prettier that way!"

"Yeah. I think I get the idea now. How about a bouquet of lilies?"

She gasped. "No! They're too fragrant for a get-well soon. Daffodils and irises will do."

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "You're the expert."

Farore went to a small greenhouse attached to the side of the shop and clipped beautiful pink irises and golden daffodils. "There's some cards near the entrance. You can browse them while you wait," she said as leaves fell to the floor. She then proceeded to a small table behind the counter and began arranging.

Zelda walked to the stand and looked at the hand-crafted cards. A picture of two bears, one dressed in a suit and the other in a wedding veil, holding hands. Above them was a silly pun of bears getting married. She chuckled to herself at the cheesiness of it. But the humour drained as a memory emerged.

"Zelda, when are you getting married?" her mother asked. It was Christmas, and the entire family were having dinner beneath a gold and diamond chandelier. They sat in the formal dining room where everyone was dressed in suits and glittering dresses. Ugly Christmas sweaters were banned from the Nohansen mansion.

Stunned, Zelda dropped her fork away from her mouth. The fork unfortunately held a piece of turkey soaked in gravy. It fell onto her cream dress. She was too surprised to notice or care.

Damien, who sat to her right, spoke up. "I would like to marry your daughter sometime soon," he proclaimed.

Zelda interrupted. "Marriage can wait."

And that's when her relationship with Damien and her family went downhill. They pressured her to marry. She refused. As a result, Damien constantly called her and arranged dates in order to swoon her heart in the hopes of settling down. To say the least, it didn't work. She was annoyed when he called at the worst possible times. Her mother never looked at her the same and a sad look was in her father's eyes whenever she met them at get-togethers. But she never broke away from Damien. He was a nice guy. It pained her to break his heart, and she hoped he would eventually find a new woman to marry. A woman who deserved someone as caring and overbearing as Damien. He'd flatter her with roses, jewelry and chocolates, never miss a date and always remember their anniversary, her birthday, her family's birthday. What girl wouldn't want that?

"All ready, ma'am." Farore's voice broke Zelda out of her stupor.

She hurriedly grabbed a card with sunflowers and cursive writing beneath the Get Well Soon section.

"How much will it be?" she asked as she plopped the card down onto the counter.

"Sixty dollars."

After paying, Zelda walked promptly to the hospital. She greeted the man at the desk and asked for Ilia.

"Sorry. She isn't requesting any visitors," the man replied. "However, I can take those from you." He reached for the flowers.

"Thank you." She handed them to him and smiled. "Has Midna been around here?"

"Oh! The red-headed girl? Yeah. She's been waiting outside your friend's room."

"Thank you, again. Have a good one." She went to the vending machine while texting Midna.

_Where are you? At the hospital._

_ Outside room 221. Visitor hours are almost over, so hurry!_

It took her a while to find the right door, but once she crossed a hall with a wild red-headed girl lounging around, she immediately knew she found the right place. It was hard not to notice Midna's unique persona.

"Midna!"

"Zel, you're here! Wonderful."

"Umm, I just wanted to know, but why did you ask me to come here?"

"This," Midna said, shoving a crumpled rose into her hands.

"What's this?" She examined it and winced as her finger got cut by a thorn.

"Just wondering if you could put it in the…hey, where's the flowers?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "I gave it to the guy at the front desk."

"Oh. Can you get a glass or something? Ilia's been very fond of this rose and I want her to see it once she wakes up."

"Sure."

When she arrived back with a glass from the cafeteria, Midna hurriedly grabbed it out of her hands and whispered fiercely: "She's awake now! And she'll probably have a break down if she sees you, so go!"

Zelda was stunned and shocked. Why would Ilia have a break down over _her? _Sure, she may have stolen the honorary title of environmental president, but was that really grudge worthy?

"Wha—?"

Midna shoved her shoulder. "Go!"

Without another word, she left.

.

Zelda woke up on Friday feeling like an idiot. She remembered scheduling a coffee chat with Link without actually telling him where to meet. And she didn't even ask for his number! She stuffed her face into her hands, sighing.

As she got dressed, her phone began to ring. Maybe Midna sent him her number? She dashed to it and snatched it off the dresser before the call ended.

"Hello?"

"Zelda, hey."

"Oh. Hi, Damien."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?"

"I'm not disappointed."

"Yeah. Okay. Anyway, wanna get some breakfast at Lulu's?"

Zelda wasn't a great liar. She hated deceiving people, but she blurted and blushed as she fabricated a lie on the spot. "Uh, gee, Damien. I don't know. The eggs there are getting a bit yucky."

"Yucky?"

"Yeah."

"Last time we went, you devoured it like a hog."

She grimaced. "Thanks for the compliment. Listen, I gotta go study. See you later." She hung up the phone before he could respond. She absolutely _knew _he wouldn't contact her for another two hours.

Then she realized she was supposed to tell him about Ilia.

_Go see Ilia at Castleton Hospital, room 221. She wants to see you. _She found herself typing. Within seconds, she saw him view the text message. But he didn't respond. After she took a shower, she checked the message again. He still didn't respond.

With a sigh, she walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, Damien's bouquet of red roses was there. Last time she remembered, he walked out with them and was certain he threw them into a dumpster. But he forgave her neglect and redeemed his fiery behaviour by sneaking into her apartment and placing them there for her. She smiled. What a sweet man!

She stared at the vase for a long time, amazed that he even put water in it. But something looked a little off-putting. She picked a rose up and examined it. The texture was smooth and familiar, the thorns weren't cut, and the rose was a deep red.

She dropped it.

These roses were the same as Ilia's crumpled one! Were the two romantically involved. She shook her head. _No. Damien would _never _cheat on his significant other. _

But why would Ilia ask for him? Why was he silent when she asked him to see Ilia? And why did Ilia have a red rose eerily familiar to her bouquet?

_Every florist knows that for flowers they always have to be odd._

She felt silly for doing such a thing, but she counted each rose. She took them out of the pot one by one and eventually she reached a number with panic.

_Forty-eight. _

Hurriedly, she went to see Midna. She knew she worked in the mornings at Café Clair de Lune. She knew she was friends and roommates with Ilia, that she knew Damien and disliked him for a reason. Could that reason be because he was a cheater? She wanted to know, yet didn't want to know at the same time.

To be deceived was ironic. Zelda always thought she saw passed deceit, but to be deceived by her own boyfriend proved she may have been fooling herself this whole time.

It took her five minutes to drive there, five minutes of anticipation eating her alive. She nearly dashed though the front door.

"Hey, Midna—" she started, but was surprised to see Link sitting there, holding hands with her. She suddenly felt rude for breaking such an intimate moment between them. They were obviously discussing something private, and she had to intrude on them. She stood there, gawking at them.

"Zelda, hey." Midna broke the awkward silence. "How's it going?"

"Link!" she said suddenly, finally breaking free of her frozen position. _What are you doing here? _She wanted to ask. Instead she blurted out something meant for Midna's ears only. "Tell me now. Is it true? Is it true that Damien is cheating on me?"

He gaped at her as she blushed at her blunder, realizing what she just said.

"She's smarter than she looks, y'know?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What?" Link sputtered, amazed at how quick she figured it out, how sudden her appearance was, how she targeted him for questioning.

"Is he?" she insisted, cheeks burning. Was it from rage? Embarrassment?

"Of course he is," Midna confirmed. She grabbed Zelda's elbow promptly and led her to a seat. "Here. I'll make you some tea."

"No. No. He can't be." Her head went to her knees as she whispered soothing words to herself. Soft hands ran through her silky hair as she continuously murmured ramblings.

Link stood awkwardly by, wondering what he should do. Would he comfort her with words, soothe her with kind gestures, hug her, run his fingers through her hair, a pat on the back? Or would he stand by like he usually did when a girl cried around him?

He found himself taking a seat close to her—too close. She shuffled away.

"Zelda," he started. His hand almost went to her shoulder before she looked up.

"Midna!" she shouted. "Did you know about this? About all of this?"

She materialized out of the kitchen holding green and purple mugs. "Yes," she replied. "I did."

"Why—why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready for it. And besides. I'm not the type to gossip."

"Gossips are rumours! His cheating was the truth. Stop making excuses, Midna," Link quipped, but then shrank back. The anger got the best of him. It wasn't nice to yell at Midna, to blame her for the cause of Zelda's heartbreak.

"That's true." She was coolheaded. No reprisal left her thin lips as she glided to them with tea in hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zelda repeated. Her eyes were red rimmed and blurry. She was trying to hold her tears back, he realized. It wasn't working because a tear escaped her eye and slid down her flushed cheek.

"I didn't tell you partly because it was your right to discover this yourself."

"It would've been better if you had told. I would've left him as soon as possible."

"If I told you, Damien would know. He'd make both our lives a living hell. Remember I was part of the elite a few years ago? Yeah. The scandal would've been horrendous for all parties."

"Who cares about scandals!"

"Still. You would've denied the possibility. You were in love with him, Zelda. And I think you still are."

"I am _not," _she croaked.

Midna perked an eyebrow. "You know you are. You're_ crying_ over him."

Link stood up. He had enough.

"Where do you think you're going, mister? You've still got a date with this lady right here!"

"Midna. Stop."

"Stop what?"

He flung his arm out angrily. "_This. _Just stop. You're not helping her."

"I _am. _It's called tough love. She'll get over him soon enough if you don't cuddle the heartache."

"Zelda?" he turned to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She nodded slowly, averting his kind eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

She wiped her nose with the back of her coat and nodded again. "A little bit," she sniffled. "I never expected I'd cry this much over Damien," she admitted, laughing nervously. "I mean, I did like the guy, but I wasn't _in love _with him. He was just someone to have around so my parents would get off my case of dating someone. That died down soon enough. They wanted me to marry him. My immediate response was no. That's when I knew I didn't love him."

"Then why are you crying?" Midna demanded. "I thought you were stronger than this, Zel."

"Everything about our relationship was fake. I'm surprised and ashamed I didn't notice it back then. Now I just feel like a fool for sticking around that long, that I…" she trailed off.

"No!" Midna exclaimed. "You _didn't." _

He put his arm on Midna's. She promptly shut her mouth and let Zelda continue speaking.

"Midna. If you knew, who was he with?"

She paled as she looked away. "He was with plenty of women. Some of which you may know…"

"Who? Who are they? I just want to know. I just _need _to know."

"I know this isn't my place to speak, but I don't think you should know," Link interrupted, thinking back to Ilia. "You know these women. You might come across them and hold a grudge against them. All the while they will never know why. It's unfair to them. It's unfair to you."

She looked at her hands, sighing. "I suppose so. Besides, who cares why they were? Things like this always happen around my circle of friends. They know who did it and chaos ensues. I don't want to be like them." She smiled, her face a rosy pink and her blue eyes brighter than ever from crying. Link's heart skipped a beat. "Now that's that over with, would you care to have breakfast with me?"

"But—but how did you find out?" Link asked cautiously, afraid she might burst into tears again.

Zelda began her tale from the beginning, when Midna texted her from the hospital. She talked about how Midna demanded her to give Ilia—a stranger—some flowers, to contact Damien to pressure him into visitng, to meet her there and see Ilia's rose physically. She talked about the florist's trick and smiled while doing so.

"A florist's trick. After all, a woman can tell a lot when a man gives her roses."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I simply counted the flowers Damien gave to me. I did this because I suspected Ilia's rose was from my bouquet. And I was right! A flower was missing from it."

"How would you know that if there's a bunch of flowers?"

"Simple. A florist always makes the arrangement odd. More pleasant to the eye, apparently."

"Hm," Midna pondered, her index finger tapping her chin. "What coincidences! You wouldn't have known if that florist wasn't there to tell you."

Link's eyes widened with realization. _"You did tell her!" _he exclaimed.

She smiled a toothy grin and practically skipped away. "I'll leave you two alone. Tell me when you want to order!"

"How—how did she tell me?" Zelda asked, surprised.

"Easy. I suspect she arranged the whole thing. And I also suspect she knew you'd find out through these chains of events."

"An explanation might be in order."

He leaned in, eyes glistening in excitement. "Well, I think she purposely sent that text to bait you into going to Castleton Hospital. And then she asked for you to bring flowers. Knowing that you're kind-hearted,"—they both blushed—"you'd obviously obey her requests. And maybe Midna knew that florist who told you her—or his—little trick. And then she brought you to the hospital where she showed you Ilia's rose. Maybe she knew Damien's bouquet was at your house, that you'd apply the trick and then notice what was missing…"

"Seems far-fetched, doesn't it?" she asked curiously. "I mean, Midna sounds _a_ _lot _like a goddess here playing the game of fate. And I'm her pawn."

He smiled. "It's just a theory. In her own way, she did tell you indirectly so you'd find out later. She could've shown you the rose and that's all you needed to know. Perhaps something like fate did play a hand when you went to that specific florist shop, heard the advice from the florist within the shop, and the fact that Damien's roses were at your home."

Zelda poured the tea into the two mugs. They watched as the steam rose and danced into the air.

"You know," she said, picking up her mug and testing its heat, "I am awfully curious as to why you know all this big juicy gossip."

His eyes widened. It sounded as if she were accusing him for a crime!

"No! No. It's not like its _bad _or anything," she said promptly, setting down her cup so hard that tea splashed over the counter. "I've got it," she muttered and hurriedly grabbed napkins from another table. "I like to think I'm an honest person who like to be in the open. I've no secrets." A forlorn look was on her face as she mopped the spilled tea. It quickly rose into a smile. "Anyhow, was it Midna that told you of my personal problems?"

He nodded slowly.

"And she's probably eavesdropping on us right now." The two turned their heads to see Midna smirking in the background as she worked away on a batch of cookies. Heavy music still blared from her shiny red headphones. Although her ears were covered, they both knew she could hear every whisper they said. "Well, then."

His heartbeat began to quicken. Would he cut off their relationship? He wanted so much more from this wise and strong woman. A friendship, perhaps, or maybe something even more…

"I'd like to get to know you better. I know we've just met, but still. You are a very wise man who stands for his beliefs. I like that. I need someone like that in my group of 'friends.' Midna has probably talked about them to you, because after all, she was once a part of them as well."

"Oh, no. She hasn't. She _hinted _at it, and I can read between the lines. I'm not dumb."

"Yeah. They're terrible to be around with. I wish I could be like Midna and break away from them. I haven't told my parents yet, nor Damien (but that hardly matters now). I've told Midna. At first she was excited with the idea and offered to help me through the transition. But these past few months have been hard for her, and she's regretting the idea. Enough of this rambling," she suddenly said, taking a sip from her cup. "You go to Hyrule University, right?"

"Yes. I do," he began. "I'm in the law program."

"Huh. I'm in it, too."

"Is that why I recognize you?" he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"You can tell me," she smiled. "I don't mind."

"I said that I recognized you before from somewhere. It must be because you're in the same program as me. What classes do you have?"

"I have ancient Hylian history, law and society, psychology and these two other English courses. And what do you have?"

"Just Hylian history and law and society. That's all."

"So that must explain why you were at the bus, then," she spoke softly, more to herself than to him. "It's funny how our paths collided more than once."

"Yes," he murmured. "It is."

They stared at each other for a moment. He was certain that she was from somewhere else besides their law program. In the deep recesses of his mind, he just knew he saw her somewhere from before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Okay! What do you two lovebirds want?" Midna shouted.

They quickly glanced away, startled and embarrassed. Frightened from Midna's unexpected materialization and embarrassed that they had been caught in the act of intense eye contact. Link only hoped Zelda didn't notice and was in a trance of some sort, but it was a weak hope. He never saw her as a type to space-out in the middle of conversation.

"A croissant. My favourite," Link said. "And you?"

"A chocolate croissant. That one's my favourite," Zelda offered.

"Behave, Zel! I know he's cute and all, but you're blazing up and lighting the whole room like a red Christmas tree!"

Her blush deepened into crimson. She brought the cup to her lips and looked into it — probably trying to hide her face or see her reflection within the beverage.

"You know, you could've seen me from the law program advertisements. I'm the poster student," she suggested.

"Maybe," he replied. "I'm the poster student for scholarships."

"A scholarship student," she said, amazed. "I admire the work ethic of them. All my friends can get by and never fail due to bribes. They have a lot of money, in other words."

"Yeah. Ilia had a problem with them…" he started, but immediately stopped himself from saying anything further. He knew she was one of the women who had an affair with Damien behind Zelda's back.

She made no remark and instead directed the conversation elsewhere. "So your name is Link Deku?" she asked. He gave a curt nod as he drank his warm green tea. "I knew your father. The environmentalist."

Discreetly, Midna dropped a platter of food onto the table and another pot of hot tea before tip toeing away. She broke her stealth by murmuring to herself, "More food will make 'em stay longer!" and giggled as she went back behind the counter.

Zelda rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips. She then burst into laughter. It was so contagious, Link joined in, almost snorting the tea out of his mouth.

"Anyway," she continued, as if nothing ever happened. Tears of laughter almost slipped from her eyes, her face was flushed and her lips still smiled. "Your father and mine had a falling out once. Something to do with too much pollution from my father's corporation."

Link shrugged his shoulders. He tended to stay away from his father's private affairs.

"I think I saw you in one of the protests. It was years ago. I was only eleven," she continued. "Outside of the big building, a crowd had gathered. I just got back from visiting father when I entered the crowd. It was very confusing. Everyone was shouting and chanting and pumping their arms. And then there was you. You were standing still, miserable from all the racquet or miserable for standing for so long. Either way, it was you. And I don't know how I remember all of this. Maybe because I was frightened. But I found it amusing that you weren't joining in with the crowd. I laughed, and somehow you heard it. You stared at me with confusion. Probably asking yourself, 'why is that crazy girl laughing?

"I was about to ask you to me lead out of the crowd because you looked like you knew what you were doing. But that's when I saw your father. He was a very big man. A very old man, too. At first I was scared of him, but that's because I didn't see his face. I only saw his back. He then turned to me and smiled. I smiled back because it's just one of those smiles that make you feel happy and special. He looked very gentle and kind and not at all who I thought he'd be.

"The next day, I heard my father and him arguing over the corporate responsibility deal between my father's company and your father's organization. He yelled at him. Mr Deku didn't say anything for a very long time before saying something along the lines of 'Thunder is louder than the little rain warrants.'"

"Your father was all talk and no action," Link translated. "An old proverb. My dad loves those."

"Yes. I knew that," she commented. A brief pause ensued. "I don't know why I told you that. Probably because it's the first time I ever saw your dad—and you."

"Funny. I don't remember that and I do have a pretty good memory," he replied. "I'm just making a wild guess here, but perhaps you're telling me this little story to show how much you dislike your father's greed."

She fell silent, pondering. Midna then chose the right moment to swoop in and give them even _more _food. The table was littered with plates and assortments of uneaten treats.

Link took the opportunity to stuff a chocolate truffle into his mouth. The sweetness of chocolate made his mouth hurt, but he didn't want to spit it out in front of Zelda. Plus, Midna would be_ furious_ if he discarded the carefully baked Oreo and dark chocolate truffle.

"I suppose I did. I'm not at all like my father or my mother. I'd rather break free from their riches and build from the bottom up," she commented, staring into the distance. Her mind was off into another world.

He wanted to say something—anything at all—but at the moment food filled his mouth. He struggled to chew quickly and swallow to show he was listening to her and not just eating like a pig.

"Oh! When did this get here?" she laughed suddenly, her eyes transfixed on the food piling onto their table. Midna came in again and set two soups down. The scent of clam chowder made his stomach growl.

"It's like a buffet!" he cheered, hopefully sounding humorous. He grinned widely to show his joy. He wasn't one to reject salty soups and crackers.

Zelda's eyes widened in surprised.

"What? What is it?"

"Forgive me for pointing this out, for I do not wish to cause any discomfort, but…ah…" she pointed to her mouth, teeth showing. "There's something in your teeth."

Blushing, he immediately shut his mouth, turned around, and licked his front teeth. When he was done, he turned to her for confirmation. "Gone?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Stuff like that happens to me all the time. That's why I've got a mini mirror to see if I have any spinach in my teeth. I eat too much spinach," she grinned, and this time chocolate stained her teeth.

He gave a little guffaw childishly. "Sorry. I can be immature at times."

Zelda waved it off. "I'm immature, too. Secretly," her finger went to her lips and she shushed, winking. "Now then. Shall we eat? Perhaps an eating contest? Or would you like to speak more of yourself to me?"

"No. I couldn't. It looks as if you need to shake a weight off your chest. You can talk to me, Zelda." He tested her name on his lips and smiled, grateful he didn't stutter on her name. Feeling brave, he dared to delve further. "I may be new in your life and someone you haven't talked to a whole lot, but I'm honest and you can tell me anything you want. I won't judge you. I'll listen. And I'll share what I have to say if you want me to."

She was stunned. He could see it in her blank face. As soon as it had appeared, his bravery seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Why?" she asked finally.

"I—I don't know," he stuttered, feeling a bit dumb.

"Well. If you vow that, then I vow the same for you," she smiled. "I've never had anyone to talk to before. Like, _really _talk." With a breath, she reached across the table to him. The head of her hair tickled his cheek as she leaned close to his ear to whisper. "Besides Midna, that is. I rarely get to see her, though. My parents keep a keen eye on me." She slid back into her seat gracefully.

"I, uh, I never really had any _friends," _he said nervously, feeling quite odd at how that sounded. "In high school, I had a brief relationship with some other kids, but it quickly fell apart when bullies came into the picture. The remaining years of my high school life, no bullies picked on me. But I was alone. And now that I am in first year for University, I hoped I'd meet some new people." He bit his cheek. Was he sounding desperate? "Before I met you, there was only one person. Before it turned into anything, it ended," he said bitterly. He didn't add that certain someone was none other than Ilia. He also didn't feel the need to add that she _insisted _on having a romantic relationship. In truth, he wanted a friendship with someone. He'd always wanted a deep friendship. And now here was his chance with the woman across from him.

She fiddled with the cup in her hands, her head bowed. Long hair covered her expression from him. Was she sad? Did she pick up on the hint Ilia was with him? After all, she _did _see them on the bus together.

"Link…" she started, something empathy within her voice.

_Ding! Ding! Beep! Beep!_

"Sorry. I have to take this," she said instead, reaching into her purse.

He looked away as she checked her phone. Thinking he heard his own ringtone, he reached into his pocket. To his relief, it was just his schedule dictating him to go to the library again. He automatically decided—just for this one time—he would skip his studying and relax and finally enter a promising friendship.

"Oh! It's just my stupid schedule." She rolled her eyes. "But you know what, Link?"

He looked at her, amused to see a small mischievous smirk on her face.

"How about we ditch our schedules and do something together?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Zelda couldn't explain why she ditched her plans for the day. Under any circumstances, she rarely did this strange act of finally being free to have fun. For all her years, her parents carefully planned her days for her and forced her into hobbies and activities she didn't enjoy. It was to make her look appealing and make a good first impression, they said. She thought it boring and unnecessary. Who really needed to learn the dead Sheikah language these days?

"So," Link started, grabbing her coat and offering to help her into it. They didn't eat all the food. Traces of cookie crumbs littered the tabletop. Link would have never guessed that Zelda was a messy eater, and in truth, she wasn't. She just wanted to eat without a soup spoon or a salad fork for once. "Still wanna have dinner with me tonight? Or lunch. We can definitely do lunch, if you want."

"We can do whatever you want," she replied, grabbing her hat and placing it on her head. She then went to write a cheque for all the food Midna made with a standard tip leftover for Midna.

Link pulled on his outwear quickly. "How about we go to the park?"

"How about a movie?" she asked at the same time as Link.

"Park first, then lunch, a movie, and then dinner?"

"Sounds pretty good to me," she smiled.

They said goodbye to Midna before leaving. Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda swore she saw a hint of a grin on her friend's face. She tried to hide the smile threatening to show. No doubt Midna planned the whole thing once she laid eyes on Link.

"So which park are we going to?"

He cowed his head and blond hair fell into his eyes. "It's not your typical park. It's more of a forest with a trail you walk on. It's really relaxing," he smiled. "I'd hope I'd share it with you."

The narrow sidewalk forced them to walk side-by-side, their shoulders and hips touching. She blushed at their close contact and could feel the warmth of his body beneath their layers of clothes.

"I don't get to go out into nature much. I'm usually an indoors kind of girl," she

"That's all the better! Nature gives an aesthetic overload if you haven't been out much. I'm going to show you the most beautiful views, the perfect spot for fishing, the best place for a picnic—" he stopped talking suddenly. A shadow spread across his face before he murmured, "I promised to have a picnic with someone, but I didn't go. Do you think I should still do it?"

Confusion filled her ears. "Who did you promise and why didn't you go?" she asked automatically. "It all depends on the person and situation."

"I know you don't like liars, so I'm going to be honest with you before we go any further."

Zelda wondered what he meant by 'going further.' Did he possibly mean…a romance…? Her ears reddened at the thought. "I'm not irrational. I won't be mad without a reason."

He grew quiet as they walked in the snowy streets of Castleton, obviously thinking to himself. Zelda allowed him to be alone with his thoughts. Instead of pestering him, she focused her attention on her surroundings, which she never really noticed—mainly because everything felt mundane to her after growing up in golden halls and a bedroom as large as an ordinary house.

A couple of city workers were decorating the streetlights. The sound of traffic was heard, people chattered or walked briskly on the cobblestone sidewalk, and the scent of coffee and tea lingered in the crisp winter air. A carriage with two lovers rode by them. This both caught the attention of Zelda and Link. It was a scene so picturesque, Zelda felt she was watching a movie right before her eyes. She turned to Link to comment on how romantic it was, but his eyes looked hazy. He had already withdrawn into his own head. She smiled. In a way, he reminded her of herself.

"I think it's too early to tell you anything yet." He finally said, tugging his scarf around his chin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right. You shouldn't feel obliged to tell me anything." She clasped her hands together. The cold was slowly seeping into her leather mittens. "When the time's right, feel free to speak with me."

They now entered a grove of trees. The transition from cityscape to forest scenery was so sudden—it felt as if she stepped into another world. She inhaled the scent of pine needles and smiled, thinking that she ought to get a Christmas tree soon.

He gently grabbed her by the arm and walked further into the greenery. A light film of snow glistened on the branches of the trees, and she was in awe, for she never saw a sight so beautiful in all her years. Life had always surrounded her with artificiality, and to see something so natural untouched by man was an experience she greatly cherished.

"It's just that…" he started, startling her from her amazement. "After all that has happened today, I don't think the timing's right."

"I know. So much drama! But I'm over it," she said, reaching her bare hand out to a tree branch. She gently caressed it and felt the smooth waxy needles beneath her fingertips, feeling a little anxious. At the back of her head, a tiny thought refused to believe this white lie. She didn't realize her heart was deceiving herself into believing it. She just knew it would take her some time to forget all about Damien and his cheating. Probably a month, at most. "Were you to have a picnic with Damien?" she said lightheartedly, trying to change into a humorous tone. "Or perhaps it was with Midna?"

"No! None of them," he laughed. He grew quiet again for a few minutes.

Zelda didn't mind the silence. She watched as her footsteps engraved themselves into the soft film of snow on the ground. Green grass poked from within the white in a beautiful contrast. It was strange how she never noticed the snow fell last night. The winter weather was one of her favourite aspects of the cold.

"I don't believe that you're over it," he suddenly commented.

Her eyes widened in surprise. That man was a mind-reader!

"Oh, it's not like I'm reading your thoughts, Zelda!" he cried.

"That's funny. That's _exactly _what I was thinking."

He chuckled. "You can't get over someone that quickly. I never had a _long_ romance, but that's just a well-known fact," he replied. "Even I had a somewhat girlfriend once. I just—" he fiddled with his long scarf. "Well, I recently broke up with her. It was brief, but it still hurt. She wanted someone else instead of me. It really makes me wonder if she was using me to make him jealous. Or maybe she used me to make her forget about him. I don't know. It's just some silly thoughts I have."

Zelda stroked her chin thoughtfully. He had reluctance talking about this ex-girlfriend _and _that certain someone he had picnic plans with. "Huh. She's probably the person you wanted to have a picnic with."

He nodded. "She was…"

"And if you're so careful about talking of her, then she must be the only woman I know of who slept with Damien. So, this woman—or ex-girlfriend of yours—must be none other than…_Ilia." _She gritted her teeth. An inexplicable sense of jealousy and rage boiled beneath. She could feel its heat spreading throughout her entire being. "I know it's wrong to feel so _angry _over something so silly, but I just can't help it." She took off her hat to cool herself down. "I should be angry at Damien. Not her."

"See? I know you'd be mad."

"You're right. I _am _mad. And I'm mad that I'm mad! Do you understand how that feels?"

"Yes. Just vent out your frustration. It should disappear later."

"Why didn't you tell me you dated her? Do you realize she might have cheated on you with Damien? We were both cheated! We both dated _liars," s_he cried bitterly. "How does it make you feel? It just makes me feel _angry._ I should just go over to Damien's house and _punch_ him right in the—"

"That's unnecessary," he cut her off. "Go stuff your head in some snow or something."

"Now _that's _ridiculous."

"It'll cool off a hot head."

She giggled. "Nice pun!" Then, suddenly remembering that she was a in a fit of frustration and rage, she continued venting. "I've dated that guy for five years. _Five years! _I wasn't expecting anything out of our relationship. I knew it would end—but not like this. I honestly thought," she pondered whether she should reveal more of her inner feelings. Deciding that he heard all of this without a word, she continued. "I thought that he was nice. That he was faithful. A loyal boyfriend…and deep down, maybe I _did _love him. Only a little,"

She turned to him for an answer. She was met with silence, and a look of empathy crossed his face. Slowly, he reached toward her, his gloved hand resting on her cheek. She could feel the warmth beneath it.

"You may feel like a fool, but Damien is the bigger fool for deceiving such an honest person."

She shivered. Was it from his words of wisdom, the winter's cold or his mere touch?

His hand withdrew to his side suddenly, and she flinched at the abrupt movement.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that. I thought that would've captured your attention…" he laughed nervously, mumbling strange sayings to himself.

"It's all right. Look on the bright side; it got me out of my state of rage." She didn't add that it surprised her. It would only add more to his embarrassment.

"True, true," he shied away from her, clearly embarrassed after such a sudden act of intimacy.

Zelda tried desperately to steer the conversation down a different path. She didn't want him to be nervous or embarrassed at all. "So…about this day's plans, what movie will we watch?"

He smiled. "Let's take a chance and see what's on when we get there."

"Luck frowns upon the less fortunate," she commented dully. "I'm not a very lucky person."

"Fortune has bestowed me upon you," he replied. "Isn't luck beneficial sometimes, even to the unluckiest of people?"

"That may be true," she said. "I wouldn't have met you if it weren't for Midna."

"And I wouldn't have thought I'd ever date you if it weren't for that florist."

"Date?!" she exclaimed. "I—I'm sorry for the rudeness in my tone, but…I think it's far too early for both of us to be dating. I mean, you recently broke it off with Ilia and I haven't even told Damien about my acknowledgement of his affairs at all."

"Uhhh…" he started, ears reddening.

"You haven't confirmed your status with Ilia yet, have you?"

He shook his head.

She smiled, nudging his shoulder. "That doesn't mean two friends can have some fun, now does it?"

"I guess," he offered, his face turning into a dangerous shade of red.

"Tell you what," Zelda suddenly said, not quite believing what crazy idea she had in her head. Nonetheless, she spilled it out recklessly, hoping it wouldn't sound foolish. "Once we both break away from the liars, how about you and I enter the realm of dating," she gulped. "With each other."

His face evolved into a cartoonish look of shock. Eyes widened, mouth agape, and eyebrows raised, he paled. And Zelda knew what she said was entirely inappropriate at this stage in their relationship.

"I mean, you have an attraction for me clearly," she started, and this time _her _face began to turn a shade of pink. "And I think you're pretty cute." _Beyond _handsome, actually, she thought. "Anyway, looks don't matter so who cares about that nonsense. I just like how you're honest and respectful and I think your shyness is cute," she rambled. She swore she saw mist rising from the surface of her body from the heat of embarrassment. "So how about we give it a try?"

"Uhh…err….gaaaahhh…" he fiddled with anything in his hands. First his gloves, then his hair, his hat, his scarf, his ears, his chin. "I thought we'd be friends first before any of that happened…" he trailed off. "I mean, if you want to, we can."

She averted his gaze. "Oh," the hope inside of her deflated a little. In truth, she _did _want to have something more with this man she just met. It was okay to date strangers, right? She did it with Damien before, so couldn't she do it again? "If _you _think it's silly, than okay. Just friends." She managed a meek smile, though her heart wanted her to frown instead.

"I'm okay with anything. As long as I'm with you," he confirmed. Then his hands flew up in surprise as he registered what he just said. "I know, I know…sounds a bit stalkerish, but that's what _I _want. What you want is entirely up to you to decide. And dating doesn't necessarily mean kissing. We can take things slow and just be friends first," he returned her smile, hoping to make her feel better.

It did work. Her smile drew higher and she grinned. "I'm fine with that."

And the two walked on in silence in the park, admiring the scene. Zelda appreciated his quietness. Whenever she went on long walks with Damien, she never really had the chance to take in her surroundings since he always distracted her with useless topics. He talked about things she wasn't interested in—the latest stocks in Hyrule, the latest stocks in Lorule, the latest stocks in the Twili Realm…all he talked about business, something Zelda had no expertise in. She did try listening to him, and nodded and added some input to the conversation. To keep their relationship lively, the two would sometimes do mischievous things and make humorous attempts at small talk. To say the least, it worked well for a while, but somehow she knew it would end someday.

"The hidden fountain," Link turned her on her heel and directed her off the path. A barrier of trees was seen on the horizon, and they charged at it like rampaging bull. "Just pass these leaves," he said, pulling away a thick layer of pine needles. Behind it, she thought were even more trees. Instead, there was hidden path well worn by use. "I come here a lot. I don't know if others know of this place, but it's a great little spot in the summer to read or to study or just to relax."

She followed behind him, feeling like she was in a small cavern made of branches and needles and snow and ice. When he finally moved from her view, she couldn't help but gasp in awe. A sight so beautiful and mystical, she was immediately enchanted by its fantasy like structure and glistening water, so silent it was like it wasn't even there. The water continued to run out of high arches made of white marble. It cascading down like small waterfalls into a small pool of stillness. It wasn't frozen, she saw. She tore off her glove and dipped her finger in. It was warm to the touch, and a soothing sensation coursed through her.

"What is this place?" she asked, standing up. "It should be frozen, but it isn't."

"An ancient fairy fountain," he said, seating himself on a rock. "The water preserves these fairy fountains well. It should look ruined and old, but it looks shiny and new just like any other fountain," he explained. He turned around and drew out a bag from his back. He slowly got something out, all the while smiling. "What I love about this place is the calming sensation it casts upon passerbys. This was originally a fountain for weary travellers in the old days. When the city turned nearly every square inch of land into high-rises, legend says that a small fairy cast a spell so those who are unworthy of the entrance to the fountain can never walk within its mile radius. Of course, this is only a legend. It could be hogwash." He held up a thermos. "Hot chocolate?"

"Right. I should've known that. I just lectured about that a few days ago, although it _was _mainly about creation. Were you there?"

He twisted off the cap and poured the beverage into it. "No. I met Damien that day…" he trailed off.

She immediately knew when he cut himself off like that, he was unsure of whether or not he should continue an awkward topic. "Go on. I'm not offended easily," she said. "And I _do _know he's really a big buffoon."

"Hmmm…yeah, he was really rude. He requested I deliver those roses to you. Had a bit of a quarrel, it died down when I kinda dissed him."

"Oh? So you _dissed _him? Good," she huffed. "That guy receives more compliments than he should."

"I don't really know him, but as soon as I saw him, I just _knew _he was a bad person. Like, I saw him at that sushi restaurant, and he caught me doing those silly faces at you. I like to call it the _death stare. _After that, I wanted to avoid him at all costs. But, of _course _he just had to show up when I went to Ancient History class. Pfft. The dude's looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel when I denied him." He took a swing of hot chocolate. He didn't expect it to be hot, so it burned his tongue and he instantly spat it out, staining the white snow. "Gah! Sorry. Still hot."

"It's fine. But thanks for the warning."

He grinned, liking her sense of humour. "Yeah. So that's the story of how I skipped class for the first time. I really didn't want to go into the same building as that guy. He looked as if he wanted to punch something."

"Well, he _is _good at boxing," she commented. "So why don't you like Ilia?"

"I don't dislike the girl. She's very nice and funny, but I think she gets obsessed easily. I found out about her and Damien when she kept this rose with her even when she was dying of blood loss. That may be love, but I think it's _craziness."_

"I only know the girl because she disliked me ever since I earned president of environmental club. But now I know it's deeper than that." She tested the hot chocolate. "She can develop and hold grudges easily, which I is _never _a good thing. Forgiveness is better, in my opinion."

"Agreed," he replied. "Although I've been ridiculed before for being different, I forgive the bully. They didn't know any better. They were just young kids trying to impress a crowd. Some immature people still do this, and I just ignore them because I know I'm better than them."

"Wow. You're wiser than you look," she said, surprised at how deep he was. Most people usually want some form of vengeance on the past, but he just accepted it and moved forth.

"I'd trade anything for courage," he retorted. "Sometimes I just don't have the backbone to do or say things."

"Really? I think you're one of the bravest men I've ever met."

"It doesn't feel like it to me."

"Sometimes people don't recognize their most beautiful attributes. You just gotta see it to believe it," she smiled.

"If that's the case, maybe I need a mirror."

"You can only see from within, Link. You can't see it on the outside." She finished her hot chocolate. "We better get going for lunch if we're ever going to make the All-You-Can-Eat special."

"Didn't we just have that this morning?"

She laughed. "Right. Let's have a light lunch, shall we?"

He nodded, and the two set forth into the city again.

**...**

In a street of cobblestones and quaint little shops fit for a fantasy movie set, Link and Zelda walked arm in arm admiring the secret pocket of countryside in a cityscape vast as an ocean. Though the skyscrapers could be seen nearby, the lair of trees surrounding the tiny village made it seem secluded.

"I've never been here before," Zelda commented as she took in everything with awe.

"That's because no one knows it's here," he smiled. "The trees cover it. Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very much so," she replied. She eyed a two story building with a thatched roof. A large window displayed a variety of homemade sweets and cute souvenirs. "Are there any shops you want to show me? A restaurant of interest?"

"There is a traditional Hylian restaurant around here somewhere." He scratched his head, looking around with confusion. "It's been a while since I've been here. All I remember is a thatched roof with a red door."

"That's not of much help!" Zelda cried. "_Every _building here has a thatched roof!"

"Yeah, but it has a red door. Not every door's red."

"Good point," she nodded, tilting her head sideways. What had made her miss such a valid argument? Shaking her head, she decided to change the topic before he knew how dumb she had sounded. "A traditional Hylian restaurant, eh? Wonder what kind of foods they've got."

"Well, there are _a lot _of dairy products from both cows and goats. Hylians love their milk."

"Good thing I'm not lactose…hey, look! A red door!" she pointed suddenly to the stone cottage at the end of the road. It was reminiscent of a gingerbread house with cookie cutter windows, flower beds, and short pine trees scattered around the small pebble pathway. The path's shape was similar to a form of a snake and led directly to a wooden door bright with cherry red.

"How cute!" she exclaimed as they approached. Curiously she peered within, checking to see if it was opened. Nobody was there except for an old woman wiping the tables clean and a man lounging in a stiff chair.

She turned to Link. "Do you think it's opened or if they're just cleaning up?"

"They're opened," he said promptly, opening the door. With a grand swoop of his arm, he gestured her to go in. "Ladies first."

She smiled widely and gushed in a high-pitched snobby voice, "Aw, such a gentleman!"

"A pleasure, a pleasure." He ecstatically nodded.

As soon as they entered, the man jumped to his feet and straightened the leatherjacket he wore.

"Customers!" the old woman exclaimed, mouth opening in shock.

"Yeah, ma. They're customers," the man replied, a tiny hint of annoyance in his voice. Then he turned to them with a broad smile, showing all his superficially whitened teeth. "Welcome to the _Hylian Corner. _We've got cheese from all over the world, homemade ice cream, and plenty of foods consisting of—you guessed it…"

"Cheese!" Link joined in.

The man's brows twitched in anger at the interruption.

Link's smile quickly disappeared into a frown. "Sheesh. I don't remember this guy being here," he whispered to Zelda.

Zelda smiled and greeted the man. "So I'm presuming you're opened, then?"

"Oh, but of course! Now what can a little lady like you get to eat?" the man asked.

She put her fingers to her chin, gently stroking it as she pondered the possibilities. "Gee, I don't know. I've never been here before."

"The goat cheese salad is pretty good," Link offered.

"_Ahem," _the man coughed. _"I'm _the host _and _the expert."

"Mido, quiet down." The woman approached them. "Take a seat wherever you want and Mido here can take your order." She smiled at Link and squeezed his cheeks with her soft hands. "Now, now. I've seen you around. You have such amazing manners. _Someone _here has to learn from you!" she suddenly hollered, gazing an accusing glare to Mido.

Mido gulped and ran into the kitchen. "I'll go get the menus!" he called.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked Link.

"The windows are the best seats in the house," Zelda said and walked to the right. A table set for two was beside the window. China cups with flowers were ready for tea.

"I'm not really hungry," he commented as he pulled Zelda's coat off her shoulders. He then placed it onto her chair before taking his seat. "So I'll eat whatever you want to eat."

"I'm not hungry either, so…I'll eat whatever _you _want to eat," she laughed. "Midna just kept piling those plates of food. I was about to burst!"

"I know! I mean, can't a guy stop eating for a little while?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "But seriously. Order whatever and I'll eat it. I'm not fussy."

"Cheese sound good?"

"Didn't you hear his little advertisement? Cheese is _the _thing here."

"Alrighty then," he huffed. "Have it your way! We'll eat some cheese and," he paused, using his photographic memory to see what was on the menu last time. "I think there was a pouched egg with an appetizer of goat cheese for $12.99. So brunch is all right?"

"I love brunch! Breakfast for lunch? What a deal!"

"Plus, Midna fed us quite the unhealthy meal with cookies and cupcakes and chocolate…" he trailed off, shuddering. "Sugar overload makes me feel dizzy sometimes."

"It tasted so good while eating it, but right after you just regret you ever ate it."

He nodded. "Precisely,"

At that moment Mido came in setting down two laminated menus.

"If you find anything appealing, just order it. You don't have to get the pouched egg," Link said. "Thank you, Mido."

"Welcome," he muttered and stalked away.

"Wow. Didn't even bother to ask for our drinks," Zelda lamented.

"He's got a rough day working for tough Marigold."

"Huh. You remembered her name," she said.

"No. She was wearing a nametag."

_"Oh."_

"Now, what'll you do after university, if I may ask?"

She gulped. "Ah, well you see, my father wants to see me in the Court of Hyrule where all the judges and lawyers make history. I'm not sure if I can make it. _The _best of the best all try to go in, and only a handful reach the top. Not even money can buy the law," she replied. "Did I mention my father's a multi-billionaire?"

"I presumed so," he said calmly. "I mean, it's not that hard to tell. You've got your fancy car, your fancy clothes, that oversized tip you gave Midna and then you were dating that jerk Damien."

"Something makes me feel like he only dated me _for _the money."

"And, without a doubt, for the prestige," he added. "A multi-billionaire as a father?" he gave out a low whistle. "I reckon he owns half the world."

She nodded. "He is the great grandson of the last king of Hyrule before democracy took over. You could say he inherited his wealth and built upon it."

"Wealth is power," he asserted. "I don't understand why you study so hard when you could just live life with all that money he has."

"I am his heir, though I try to pretend I don't have the money to back me up when times get tough. I find it pointless to gain everything through materials rather than gaining your goals through hard work, effort, and the love of the job. I _do _love law and everything, and I'm pretty sure the law loves me, but it just feels kind of futile to try to get into the law programs with corruption."

"It's the irony," he commented.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Such concise wording. I just blabbed my head off trying to make that point," she laughed. "Anyway, let's just order what you said. I'm opened to new experiences."

"Pouched eggs are the healthiest. My dad used to make them all the time. And then he turned vegan," he pouted. "I still secretly made eggs behind his back."

"What a rebel!"

"The most rebellious thing I've done is skip a class."

"The ancient civilization lecture I did?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Aww, Link! You didn't get to hear my angelic voice!"

He blushed. "I'm hearing it now, aren't I?"

"You guys gonna order anything or just sit there talking like I don't exist?" a voice popped in, startling both of them.

"M—Mido! Hi!" Zelda's voice went up an octave from fright. "Pouched eggs for me."

"Side of cheese, veggies or toast?"

"Cheese."

"I'll get the same but with veggies," Link piped in.

Mido huffed and walked away.

"Thanks, Mido!" Zelda called.

He raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"We should give him a big tip," she inquired. "What do you think?"

"Well, if he isn't like Midna, I say go for it! He looks like the type of person who'd be happy if a random stranger gave him a large sum of money."

"Five thousand should be sufficient."

_"Whoa. _He's not a surgeon who just operated on your heart!" exclaimed Link. "Fifty dollars will do."

"I'll give him a hundred, how about that?"

"It's your money. Do whatever you want with it."

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to buy everything today, then."

Link widened his eyes. "No! You don't have to do that. I'll pay for the movie! I don't want to be some hobo living off of your money. That's not the reason why I'm with you right now."

"It's fine, Link. Money doesn't matter to me. I see that you don't have much judging by that five-year old coat and those torn boots. You need to learn to receive sometimes."

"But—"

"Food's here!" she interrupted. "Mmm. Smells delicious."

"Hylian Corner is the place for bread and breakfast," Mido proclaimed, his chest puffed out slightly in pride.

"_Bed _and breakfast, Mido," Marigold called back from the kitchen. It was very faint and shrouded by the clatter of pots and pans.

Mido blushed as Link and Zelda pretended they didn't hear her.

"Do you have homemade bread?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do! Would you like to try a piece? It's free!"

Though both weren't hungry, they complied. As Mido walked away with empty plates and dishes, Link leaned in to whisper in Zelda's ear.

"How 'bout we feed them to some birds if we're not hungry?" he asked, nodding to the leftover bread pieces they couldn't scurf down.

"Good idea."

Once they finished eating, Zelda handled the money while Link went to get their coats, gloves, and hats. He put his on and then helped Zelda's with hers.

"It's fine. I can do it myself," she smiled. "You're like one of those old dudes from those classic novels I've been studying. All polite and manners and stuff."

"My, oh my, what an elegant way of speaking!" he gasped.

She laughed as they exited the door. Before it clicked shut behind them, they heard a shriek of joy (it sounded female, but Link highly suspected it was Mido's) and Marigold's cry of "Oh, thank the goddesses!"

"You paid Mido more than a hundred, didn't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yup. What can I say? I could see they were struggling with the lack of customers and the decades old furniture and decorations. They needed the money."

"Is it right to giveaway money to total strangers?"

She fell silent. "No. It isn't. Marigold seems like a sweet lady. I just wanted to help."

"If you want to be self-reliant, you gotta stop doing that. It's your father's money, isn't it?"

Feeling ashamed, Zelda cowed her head. "Yeah. You're right."

For a few minutes of walking, they were quiet. Zelda contemplated whether or not she should tell him of her little rebellion against her parents. Deciding to give it a shot, she proclaimed suddenly, "I'd like to stop wasting money and maybe get myself a job."

Her outburst startled Link.

"Sorry. Could you repeat that? It was really quick."

She drew in a deep breath. "I said I'd like to stop spending so much money and living off of my parents and actually get a job for myself and maybe just live like a normal student."

"Ah, yes. You've mentioned it before."

"I have?"

"Er, well…" Link trailed off, not wanting her to know that Midna gossiped about her. "I can read in between the lines, y'know?" he shrugged his shoulders. "How about you tell me all about this instead of going to watch a movie? It sounds like you've got a lot of frustration within you."

"Yeah. Who wants to sit a dark room with a bunch of strangers all looking at an illuminated wall?"

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "I thought a movie would've been good. That's what a lot of people do on a first date."

"Well," Zelda said, smiling. "We're not normal. At least I don't think we are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Off to the side were a small fountain and a little grove of trees. It was a perfect for a private discussion gossip worthy among the elite snobs Zelda grew accustomed to.

"Over here," he said, grabbing her hand and rushing to the secluded area.

"What's the hurry?" she cried. Her loose hat almost fell off her head from the sudden movement.

"No hurry, just a bit of exercise."

"I do have a personal trainer. I never knew you'd replace her," she grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, well, I did use to work on a farm," he replied with a joking tone. "But let's get serious, Zel." He placed himself onto the marble bench facing the fountain.

"Understood." Her grin transformed into a look of solemnity as she positioned herself next to Link. "So, let me get this straight, you want to hear all of my life's problems on our first little date?"

"Yes," he replied, setting down his heavy backpack.

She shook her head. "That's something we should do _later. _But since we're skipping all those unnecessary first date checklists, let's just get this over with," she said with a sigh. Then she opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself with an afterthought. "Wouldn't you prefer to do this over dinner?"

"Dinner is hours away and I'm stuffed." He rubbed his stomach gracelessly. "Tell me everything—well, you can omit the parts you find not worth sharing."

She nodded in understanding. Then she gulped. She didn't know how to share everything to him without coming off as an unsympathetic, ungracious daughter _and _friend. How could she possibly tell him everything? She didn't want to give off bad first impressions, but she also didn't want to lie to his face. After all, relationships were built on trust, weren't they?

She decided to tell him. If he formed a horrible opinion on her, he could dump her and move on. If she _really_ wanted to see him, she wanted to see his reaction for what she truly was down to her core. It was a concept she struggled with since middle school, and she definitely did not have the guts to pull it off much less reveal it.

"Okay," she stuttered. She breathed in and out quickly, her breaths white puffs in the cold air. "Huh. Where to begin? Hmm…I guess it all started in middle school. The time of teen angst forming and raging inside the souls of acne-prone mini adults." She grinned. "Ah! What years they were! Full of studying, sports, more studying, and harp and flute competitions. Each day the same, each hour the same, each _minute _the same. Though I didn't have to try to get into Hyrule University, I still worked my ass off because I believe a good work ethic shows a lot about character."

"That we all have no lives and waste our time in 'useful' things?"

"You _could _phrase it like that." She leaned back and crossed her legs, a small smile forming on her lips. "But I like to think of it as a trait of triumphant—when the going gets tough, we trudge forward into the future, we move on and gain experiences of failure. But at least we learn something from it, that we overcame it and _tried." _Her words sounded awkward mainly due to her voice reaching higher and higher until it reached a climax at the end. It abruptly dropped, as if she had something more to say but stopped herself.

"Wow. Emphasis on the _tried_ much."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "You can say that I've had a couple of failures in my past."

"We're all human. You can't be perfect because it isn't possible."

"Since there's no such thing as perfect?"

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Man. You are _so_ cliché." She nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Nu-uh. Don't go off changing the subject. Continue with your inner feelings, if you please." Nonetheless, he took the last jab and nudged her back.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Psychologist." She smiled and then twiddled her thumbs as she thoughtfully stared into the pale sky. "Sorry for that intense monologue. I've got a past issue with failure."

"Hmm? With what?" He crossed his legs and folded his fingers together, staring intently at her.

"I…" she started. A troubled expression clouded over her delicate features. "When I was five, my mother sent me to one of the best harpists in the world. The thing is…she caused me some major embarrassment. She was a very nice lady, don't get me wrong," she added. "She thought I was a brilliant player, my fingers strumming the strings with such fluency. She thought I was a child prodigy. But I'm not."

"'She thought'?" he quoted. "What do you mean by that?"

"She was deaf. She didn't even know I had horrible dynamics, that I didn't know how to count. It didn't sound very good, but hey, at least I hit the notes right!"

"That counts as something, right?"

"Yeah. And then she put on this big show with all the best musicians in the world to watch her darling little prodigy get up there on stage and show her how good of a teacher she was. So, in the end, I _also _embarrassed her."

"An eye for an eye," he muttered. "What a terrible ending."

"An unintentional mishap due to everyone," she nodded. Then she cupped her chin as she leaned forward, gazing at the water trickling into the base of the fountain. "I dreamed of becoming a famous harpist when I was little. It just sounds so beautiful, the goddess's music. Mother even bought me the original goddess harp. It's small and fragile, so I just keep it in a case and never play it."

"Do you still play music?"

"Oh, yes. Just not professionally. I do it for fun. I can play a few songs for you sometime." She smiled, her eyes crinkling into half crescents.

"I'd like that. Have you ever heard of Zelda's lullaby?"

"Yes! My mother named me Zelda partly because of that beautiful song. But, uh, it's also mandatory for girls on my father's side to be called that." She giggled. "Imagine the family reunions!"

"'Hello, Zelda!' says you. And the other Zelda asks, 'how do you do?'"

"Mhmm," she hummed, her voice singing like the birds. In response, the birds tweeted in the distance.

"Is there anything else you want to spill?" he pressed.

"Do you think it's a good idea to become independent?" she asked immediately. "What if I can't handle a job and school?"

"I've managed perfectly fine. I don't think you'll have a problem with all your scheduled planning and all that." He grinned suddenly, his eyes flashing a vivid blue. "You're worse than me!"

"Says the man who studies even during lunch," she scoffed sheepishly.

"Says the woman who doesn't have any fun time."

"Well, one thing is for sure, there is _at least _one man worse than the both of us." Link leaned, in carefully listening to her cautious tone. "A few days ago, I was at the library. The librarian closed when this lawyer guy left. And she opened longer than usual library hours on the weekend! How bizarre is that?"

"Oh, geez." His ears started to glow red. "He sounds awfully familiar."

"And then she insisted I take him as a lawyer! Why would a lawyer need a lawyer, especially if I didn't need one at the moment?"

"Beats me," he commented, and this time his red ears faded into his red face.

"Are you hot are something?" she asked, suddenly picking up on how bright his cheeks were.

"No, just embarrassed."

"About what?"

"That man…" he started, his eyes shifting left and right. Zelda scooched closer to him. "That man is _me. _And that librarian is a very close friend of mine," he gulped. "So…"

Zelda's eyes brightened in understanding. "Oh!" she said hotly. "Ooooh."

"Yeah…" Link mumbled. "Guess that makes me the worse one."

"I'm sorry," Zelda immediately consoled. She rubbed his shoulder in reassurance. "I didn't know he was you."

"It's all right. I'm just embarrassed that Telma said that to a stranger at the time."

"Hm," she responded. "I wish I would've met you sooner. That would've been great."

"How come?"

"Oh, Damien…" she trailed off. She wanted to see it would prevent her relationship with Damien from ever happening. She looked at the tree tops, a rigid green against the grey sky. In truth, she didn't want to speak about the whole Damien fiasco yet, so she occupied herself with other things. Gently, she took out the small burlap bag with the bread crumbs in it. Digging her hand and thrashing it about, she picked up a handful and threw onto the ground. "Maybe the birds will come."

"There aren't many birds in the winter."

"Except the courageous ones."

"Like the bright red cardinal," Link replied, smiling. "This may sound random, but I've always loved the colour crimson. And green."

"Then you must love Christmas."

"Of course! I'm excited about that. It's my favourite time of the year." He grinned. He was about to go on about how he loved the beauty of winter, how everything was covered in snow and froze over into a brilliant bright white, how the icicles sparkled and the sun made everything into cold diamonds. And best of all, how the luminescent lights emitted a colourful glow of reds, blues, whites and greens on the clear canvas of the snow.

Instead of yammering away, he simply coughed and said: "Let's get back on topic."

"Yeah. My life's problems. _So _interesting!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Hey!" he snapped playfully. "Cut the sarcasm. I'm allergic to it."

"Oh! I'm _sorry."_

He laughed as her face drew into a vivid expression of sarcasm at its finest—mouth agape, eyes widened and a hand slightly covering her mouth.

"Okay. Seriously, my life problems…" she pondered, watching the bread crumbs blow a little in the breeze. Just then, a cardinal arrived, its bright red feathers a contrast against the bleak surroundings. "Oh, hello, little guy!" she exclaimed, then threw some more crumbs. Soon enough, more birds arrived, tweeting at each other and occasionally twitching their little heads and staring with their beady eyes at the two giants before them.

"Aren't they adorable?" Link cooed as another bird flew into the group.

"They're beautiful," she replied, watching as they shuffled cautiously to them. When they judged them as safe, they began to peck at the ground. "Winters hard on them since they don't migrate south. May as well give them a tasty treat, eh?"

"Well…" he began. "You know how people say 'please don't feed wild animals'?"

She nodded.

"There _is _a reason for it. They rely on the feeder. And if the feeder isn't there, they usually starve."

"That's horrible!"

"Sometimes friendly intentions have bad consequences."

"Should I gather all the bread crumbs?"

"Nah. Don't scare them off. Once doesn't hurt, right?"  
"Right." She crossed her legs again and stared up at the sky. "So…the problems—"

"Listen," he commented suddenly, startling her as his hand touched her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to. Don't feel obliged," he reminded her.

"It's all right, really!" she replied quickly, flustered. "I can share my current ponderings and then you can as well. An exchange, see?"

"But I have a feeling you don't want to share. It discomforts you."

She laughed nervously. "In all honesty, it's no big deal. I _do _want to share personal things with you."

"Just because you do doesn't mean you _should," _he said firmly. "When the time is right, do it."

"Don't you think the time is right now? _You're _the one who wanted to talk about personal issues."

"That's true," he nodded, slightly tilting his head in ponderation. "I _did _say that. But now that I think about it, you keep fidgeting and changing the topic and just a second ago you did that little fake laugh people do when they share an awkward moment."

"I did?" She laughed again without meaning to.

"There!" he cried. "There it is again!"

"I _did!" _she exclaimed, her hands flying to her cheeks. "Ah! I _hate _that laugh. Amelia does it _all _the time. Sounds so superficial and has that little tone of I-have-no-idea-what-you're-saying-right-now-but-I'll-just-laugh-and-nod-and-pretend-I-am." She drew in a deep breath. "All girls do it. Well, the ones I know of, anyway."

"Yeah. Girls do it to me all the time. The ones I've spoken to, at least."

"Unfortunately, that consists of me. Sorry. It's a nervous tick. I didn't do it because of boredom. You're a very good listener _and _speaker. Maybe I should bring you along to one of my family get-togethers and show you how charismatic you can really be."  
"Uh…" he started, unsure of how to counter her statement politely. "I'm actually one of the worst talkers in the world. Pretty shy, actually."

"Really? I find you so eloquent."

"Thanks. I find myself a blubbering idiot at times."

"You're not blubbering now."

"That's because I'm with you. I don't know, but being with you makes me more clear-headed and focused, and talking _to _you isn't hard—which is really rare in my case with talking to girls."

"Maybe we should do a study date together?" She smiled.

"Now _that," _he replied, grinning. "Is _my _type of date!"

"Agreed!" she responded.

And for a solid thirty seconds, they held eye contact and smiled. Each of them knew what they were thinking.

Link blinked.

"I win!" Zelda shouted. It startled the birds and they flew away in a cry of terror at such an abominable shout.

"I was never any good at staring contests," he muttered, blinking quickly at the ground. Something caught into his eye and began to irritate it. "Let's get up and go. We've been here for over an hour!" He gave her his hand and helped her up.

Together, they walked on in silence. It was twilight now, the trees a dark figure against the blue and yellow of the sky.

"Link…" she started abruptly.

"Yes?" he turned to her, smiling. His cheeks glowed a rosy pink and she couldn't help but return his boyish smile.

"About talking about my past…"

"It may be for another time," he replied. "But if you want, you can still tell me about your 'independence from your parents' situation."

"Yes, I do still want to talk about that."

"I can tell it's been on your mind for a while now. It usually gets to the rich kids at some point in their life. They either feel useless or powerful because of the money or fame their parents have."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the son of Alexander Deku, the great environmentalist. Now, let me tell you, he is _against _corporations so he doesn't do anything fancy that earns him an unfair amount of money."

"So just because he's famous doesn't mean he's rich?"

"Yup. I don't feel saddened by it, and his fame doesn't affect me mainly because I am _not _going to become an environmentalist."

"Not even an environmental lawyer?"

"Well…maybe," he said. "I'll decide that when the time comes." He folded his hands behind his back. "But, anyway, do tell me about the independence issue." Then, feeling rude, he added quickly, "If you want to." How bold of him to have pressed her into something so big and revealing. Heregretted his bravery. One didn't simply pry into people's personal problems right away. After all, he only just met the girl!

"Okay. As I've said before, it feels silly and alien to me, but I think it's absolutely _essential _for one's personal growth and development. I don't want to be a lazy couch potato with all the things in life handed to me in a silver platter. I definitely don't want to be a talentless hack who is cheered on and ears her living due to her parents' fame and fortune. What type of person would that be? Certainly not me."

"Certainly not you!" he echoed. "To me, you've got a strong work ethic. What would ditching your parents' money do to you in the short term? The long term?"

"Hm," she replied, watching as their two feet synchronized their slow movement on the powdery ground. "Hm."

"I suppose in the short term it will become tough paying for school and living at the same time. How do you do it?"

"Scholarships!"

"Oh, right. I've earned quite a few, though I didn't even need it at the time. I suppose I applied for them because I knew this might happen some day. My rebellious behaviour."

"Have you ever used it?"

"Oh, no! I haven't. It may pay a bit. And I'll still win some if I work at it."

"Then there! That is part of the solution to your problem."

"As for the long term," she said, fiddling with her hands. "I'm not psychic. I can't tell the future at all. What do you suppose?"

"Well," he started. "I suppose you'll show the world how smart _and _rich you will be."

"What if I don't get in to my graduate program?"

"Stop fretting! I'm _sure _you'll be fine. I've never seen such an organized person before. And organization is essential to success."

"I suppose that's true."

"Because it is true?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I don't know how to tell my parents all of this."

"Just suck it up, approach them like a stranger you want to ask to borrow something from—like an eraser or something little like that—and there you go! You'll see their reaction. Just argue with them with all that argument material we've listened to in class."

"Right! I'm a lawyer." She giggled. "I can do that. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow."

Link gazed at her with awe. She was truly a pretty sight when she laughed with her eyes crinkled and her dimples forming on her cheeks as her lips curled into a smile, but she was truly a beautiful person when she revealed her worries, fears, and desires to him. He'd never seen something so pure in kindness and selflessness.

"Link?" she asked suddenly, her mouth downturned into worry.

"Yes?" He snapped out of his stupor. How embarrassing for dazing off into her eyes as blue as the deep sea. They were like the ocean, moving and churning against the tide with such liveliness, he swore they sparkle even when there was no light.

"Can I know a little more about you? You've hardly spoken about yourself. It's been about me for most of it."

"Oh—" He was startled. How would he tell her about himself? After all, he considered himself to be a very boring guy with a boring schedule he attained to everyday. What else was there to speak about but school and his grades?

"You can save it for another time if you're uncomfortable right now." She held his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

That just added _more _discomfort. No. Freaking. _Way. _A girl just grasped onto his hand! That brought on feelings of joy and terror. What would he do? Squeeze back, let it lie there limp in her tiny hand? It was such a big deal he didn't hear what she just said.

"W—what?"

"I asked if you wanted to skip dinner and just skate with me?" she repeated. "I know a great place. Surely it froze over by now."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea!" he responded.

And, as the sky vanished into a spiral of darkness and bright stars, she hooked her arm into his and leaned on him. "It's cold tonight," was all she said.

He said nothing and smiled, enjoying her warmth seeping into his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Zelda awoke with a smile on her lips. The sun was shining vividly outside and the birds tweeted a little louder in the distance, a sound she never heard so beautiful in her life. As she stretched her limbs beneath her soft covers, she couldn't help but grin wider as the events of last night travelled through her head.

It was too perfect to be real. Every star lighted the ground in a luminescent white glow, each and every cloud was wiped from the dark blue sky, and the moon, as plump as a pumpkin, watched as she and Link skated on the ice rink in the country side. To her enjoyment, nobody was there but them, and she smiled and laughed while they spun circles around each other. Zelda, a proficient figure skater in her youth, taught Link how to twirl. She guided him with her hands and arms, and late in the night, they clung onto each other, slowly spinning around until he pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's late," she had said, quickly looking away. "Do you think it's time to—"

Suddenly, something smooth and ticklish graced her forehead. "What—?" she cried. "What was that?"

"That was—that was a kiss," he mumbled, staring at their feet.

"You call that a kiss?" She laughed, then, feeling terrible for laughing at him, she pulled him closer and smiled coyly. "Now _this _is a kiss."

It felt like forever, but it really was only a few seconds. As soon as their lips touched, an intangible energy passed between them in a lightning quick sensation. And when she pulled away, he looked at her with awe. "Woah," he said, his arms still awkwardly placed by his sides. He was too much in shock to pull her into an embrace during the kiss, and when it should be awkward, it felt magical.

She giggled. "It is _woah_, indeed."

And with that, the two of them walked hand in hand to the city, where everything was still alive. Sounds of cars honking filled the air, the city lights beamed down upon them and sirens in the distance wailed. He had dropped her off at the front of her apartment, his eyes ignoring the grandeur of the place, and he casually mumbled a good-bye, still flustered by their physical intimacy.

Feeling brave, Zelda ventured further and gabbed him by the hand, forcing him to halt. She pecked him on the cheek before walking briskly into the lobby doors. What a magical night! She couldn't stop thinking about it as she got ready for bed.

And now, she knew for certainty, that she couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. Then dread hit her stomach as soon as she understood the main focus of last night's evening.

Sullenly, she picked the phone off her night table and dialed her parents' number.

Her father's booming voice answered, a displeased tone to his voice while her mother's high-pitched, happy squeal echoed his:

"Hello, this is Daphnes Nohansen—"

"And this is Cordelia Nohansen!"

"We're not here right now…"

"But be sure to leave a message before the—"

"The Nohansen residence speaking," an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Is Cordelia or Daphnes there?" she replied.

"No. My apologies, ma'am, but they are attending their business matters at the moment. May I leave a message for them?"

"Wait, who's this?" she asked, bewildered at the person answering the phone for them.

"This is Impa, the head servant of the Nohansen household."

"Servant?" she asked, bewildered. The concept of hiring servants was so archaic. Most people just hired cleaning companies, but her father, being the traditionalist, enjoyed hiring servants that lived with them.

There was a slight irritation as Impa replied. "It isn't uncommon for someone's social standing such as Mr Nohansen to have servants. Now, if you please, leave a message."

"Er, uh, okay!" she chirped, wary of the woman's stone cold tone. "Just tell them their daughter is coming to see them soon. Like, in an hour. Bye!"

Impa didn't even say farewell. Instead, she clicked the phone down hastily, obviously relieved of not wasting her time on such an unexpected call.

Reluctantly, Zelda trudged off to her walk in closet. She didn't enjoy dressing herself like many believed. Sure, she had beautiful clothes and a decent eye for colour and shape, but she thought it unnecessary to dress to impress others. Yet, growing up in a rich community, it was essential for one's social survival. And so, she had discovered her sense of style—the preppy girl look. After all, she was a preppy, country-club girl with clear skin and bright smiles, but she felt that looks were so shallow to judge one character, and thought that dressing as a stereotypical prep went against her beliefs.

Nonetheless, she threw on her red mary-janes, yellow checkered cardigan and matching skirt, dark tights, white blouse and straightened her hair until no loose strands were visible. To finish her outfit off, she placed her red headband and put on her matching pearl-set—bracelet, necklace and earrings. To say the least, she looked like any rich man's daughter.

Her mobile phone began to ring. She attacked it, her heart leading to believe it was none other than Link.

Midna: _Hey, idiot! You forgot Link's phone. # 555-6732_

Smiling, Zelda texted immediately back to Midna, thanking her with a witty remark, and then she added his number onto her phone.

_Morning sleepy head! How's life? ~ Zelda_

An instant message appeared, causing her heart to flutter: _Ugh. Just barely woke up. You have any plans for today?_

She grinned, imagining him with a blush on his face as he texted her. Last night _did _cause him to become a little clumsier and ultimately cuter.

_I'm following your advice. See you (hopefully) at 6! _

He responded back with an encouragement and a smiley face. She returned his affection with an emoticon heart.

With her two thousand dollar trench coat and her half a million purse (which, unfortunately, her mother bought for her as a gift), she trotted out with her head held high and her chin set in determination. This was her time to tell her parents. The fear which prevented her from ever confronting was pushed back in her head as she marched to her car. She _will _tell them. She will, even if they disowned her. It was something that she held dear ever since she began middle school. And so much time has passed that it was time to make up for it.

**…**

"Link! Link? _Link!"_

"Huh?" Link caught himself smiling into the text message Zelda last sent. It was only a heart, which caused his to flutter a million and one heartbeats. What in the world did _one_ a heart mean with nothing attached to it? Could it mean she was in love with him, or was she just lazy and threw in the heart to end the conversation? _No. _It couldn't possibly be that. Besides, Zelda wasn't the type of person to do such a cruel thing to a guy like him.

"Earth to Liiiiink…"

Midna's face came into focused, her elbows propped on the counter and her hands twined together beneath her chin. A smirk formed on her lips as she glared at him with laughing eyes. "Oooh…did you get a love message? I know a blushing man when I see one," she giggled.

His phone slipped out of his grip and into Midna's, her devilish grin climbing higher onto her high cheekbones. "Aww…you guys are absolutely adorable! Like two little preschoolers on Valentine's Day!" she cooed.

Link snatched it out of her hands before she could read any farther. "It's just a heart…" he muttered nonchalantly, though inside, he felt like hopping and dancing around, screaming for joy at the top of his lungs.

"Huh. If I were in her shoes, I would've already taken you somewhere dark with scented candles and sexy jazz music playing…" she tilted her head to the side, her long red ponytail swishing around. "But, y'know, Zelda's got this whole 'no sex before marriage' act going on. So if you're putting the moves on her for that purpose, you're _so_ gonna fail."

He blushed beet red. What on Earth was she talking about? He hadn't the single notion in his head to do anything like that with Zelda. They just met for goodness sake!

"Oh, c'mon! Even a guy like you would want to bang a sweet thing like that." She giggled louder, and he blushed redder. Man, this conversation just took an awkward turn for the worst.

"No, not really," he admitted. "But, anywaaaaaaay…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cooking up breakfast. Hold yer houses."

"Horses," he corrected.

Midna turned around, eyes glaring. "I meant to say that."

"Oh." He didn't bother to argue with her. Something fiery in her eyes glinted that suggested he should back away and not make her mad. His father once said that redheads angered easily, but he highly suspected that was just a myth. Nonetheless, he piped up with a small squeak. "Are you a natural redhead?"

"Yup. I dye it a shade brighter just to get that certain look going. Red's my favourite colour, though _that _dull red I had was more of an ugly orangy copper colour." She sighed. "Ah! Mother never allowed me to dye it. Now I can do whatever I want with it!" She flicked her ponytail aside. "And, if I may ask, are you a natural blonde? 'Cause that hair colour is way too golden to be natural."

"Y…yeah," he mumbled, gratefully pleased with her compliment.

"Looks a bit like vomit, if you ask me."

"Oh," he sighed. At least she tried, right?

"By the way, Ilia might be back soon."

"What!" he gasped, standing up from the kitchen stool.

"Oh, yes. Any minute now. They're releasing her from the hospital."

He paled, a sickening feeling throbbing in his stomach. "Why'd you invite me to her home, then?"

"Relax, lover boy," she replied with a snort. "I was only joking. Just to see what kind of reaction I could get out of you."

"Not funny!" he cried, though a feeling of relief passed through him as he sank down back into his seat.

"You still gotta send her something. Maybe you should go visit her, too. Even if she doesn't want to see you doesn't actually mean she _doesn't _want to see you. Know what I mean?"

"I guess…"

"Perfect! Once we eat, we'll go to the florist and drop by for a quick visit. Sound good?"

"Yeah. You're right. I should apologize for ditching her that night. I'm definitely going to purchase a gigantic bouquet."

"No, no. A trio of yellow roses will do. You're not her boyfriend anymore."

Link sat a little straighter, a brilliant idea coming to his mind. "I'm going to tell her the truth while we're at it. I'm going to tell her I'm breaking up."

"Uh…" Midna started. "Suuuureee…"

The smile on Link's face faltered only a little. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well, you know she's been through a lot. Her grudge against Zelda, her unhealthy obsession with Damien, and then you, the rebound boy toy dating her sworn enemy. Don't you think it'll be overkill if you say 'hey, I got myself a new girlfriend _named Zelda_. Bye!'"

"Hm," Link said. "Should I just ignore her?"

"Now _that's _cowardly. I don't know what you should do. All I'm saying is to go say sorry to her for abandonment. Do whatever you want. But what _I _would do is bring all four of you lovebirds into a group together and just talk it out. Buy some bodyguards in case Damien murders you."

"What?!" Link exclaimed. "Bring Damien, Zelda, _and _Ilia all in one room with me? That's just a recipe for disaster!"

Midna smirked, plopping the pancakes down onto several plates. "Who knows. Maybe it'll turn out for the best."

**…**

A woman with braided platinum blonde hair and a tanned face opened the door, her mannerisms stiff and quick, causing severe discomfort to Zelda.

"Hello," Zelda offered, hoping to ease into a conversation to break the cold silence. "I was the lady on the phone a couple of hours ago."

"Yes. I could tell from your voice and that your name is Zelda," the woman replied. "It is a tradition among the ancient bloodline of royalty to name their daughters Zelda. You, a Nohansen, are no exception to this tradition. The logic is quite obvious."

"I know. I'm a lawyer; studying logic is sort of my job," she giggled nervously.

Impa stared back with blatant eyes. "I am Impa, the head servant of the Nohansen residence. Please remain," she walked away to the right and Zelda followed, "in the sitting room while I retrieve Mr and Mrs Nohansen."

"Okay!"

Impa did not say another word as she walked up the grand staircase in the main hall. Zelda sat alone, quietly twisting her thumbs and chewing her nails as she stared at the ancient artifacts surrounding her. Her father, being a man who loved history, collected odd trinkets and hung them up on display everywhere. To the left was a white and blue sail cloth from the Hylian era where the goddess watched her people and fought among them. And to her right, porcelain vases handcrafted by mothers in the Gerudo tribe shone in glass cases, their thousand year old artwork still in tact. And, ah, yes! The fable blade of legend still lied carelessly on the dresser. Who would've thought her country's most beloved sword would be in the hands of a billionaire and not in a museum?

"Ah! Zelda, darling!"

Out of habit, Zelda briskly stood up in respect to the most bedazzling woman in the world—she was like a gigantic plumed peacock with her bright tropical colours—cherry reds, vivid oranges, ocean blues—and a tasteful summer dress with glistening jewels. Oversized sunglasses perched her perfectly plastic nose, and her botoxed lips curled into a lazy smile as she neared Zelda, her arms opened wide in preparation of an embrace.

"Oh! How long it's been! How's school, honey?" her mother said. As she pulled away, she can still smell the palm trees and ocean breeze amidst her honey-coloured hair.

"How is it going, Mother? How was the trip to Termina?"

"It was _awful!" _she said, and with a wave of her arm, she plops gracefully down onto a silk cushion as she exhaustedly wipes her brow. "Your father and I had to negotiate an oil deal down there. Terminian men can be _so _stubborn—just like your father." Then, with a sudden movement, she got up on her feet as the thundering steps stomped down the hall. "Shh! Don't tell him I said that."

"Of course, Mother."

"Zelda!" a deep voice boomed darkly.

"Eep!" Zelda squeaked. She sounded like she was in trouble. Could he have found out?

"Zelda, what's this about you and Damien? The boy's been spamming me messages saying to discipline my daughter. Who _does _he think he is?"

"Ignore them. I'm planning on breaking up with him, anyway," she blurted.

"What?!" Her mother cried. "Daphnes? Do you hear what your daughter is saying?"

"Gah, Cordelia! It's _her _love life, _not _yours!" Daphnes gruffly replied. And then he stopped at the doorway, a large heavy man with a white powdery beard and a balding hairline. He wore his nice suit—the black one with the red tie. Undoubtedly he came back from a very important meeting in Termina. For why else would he wear such a stuffy suit in such a hot climate?

"Damien is such a charmer. So handsome and strong, _oh! _And those arms," Cordelia sighed inwardly. "Simply divine."

"Mother," Zelda began, trying to lower her temper. "If you're so infatuated with him, then why don't _you _be his betrothed?"

"Me!" she cried, mouth falling open and arms frozen in place. "Why! I _never." _

"Of course you would. This sack of fat isn't getting any fitter," her father guffawed. "Now, dear, what is that you want to speak to us about? Make it quick, because we've got another flight in a few hours."

"Really, Father? Can't you just stay for a little while?" Zelda pleaded. Even in her youth, he ran all over the place with business affairs and with his wife attached to his side. Obviously purchasing useless jewelry and souvenirs.

"Nope! An important business meeting."

_That sounds…so vague, _Zelda thought as she twirled her hair around and around.

"Zelda! Stop fidgeting! And please do tell me _all _about Damien. How is he? What'd you do to lose such a great man?"

Angrily and annoyed that they were touching such a tragic topic, Zelda exploded with a fiery snap. "He _cheated." _And that was that.

She looked at her parents, saddened and shocked at the horrified expressions. They were frozen in time, their mouths opened and eyes as if to take it all in but not quite understanding what she meant.

"What?" Her father asked. "What?"

"Oh, please! You must be joking. Tell me she's joking, Daphnes."

"Honey, I don't think she is…"

Then they turned away, whispering amongst themselves, trying to be discrete. But a few words caught Zelda's ears. Among them were 'horrible!' and 'who ever thought?'

She sighed heavily. "Okay, guys! This isn't why I'm here," she cried.

"But it's such a heavy topic. Isn't it a heavy topic? It's _such _news!"

Zelda resisted rolling her eyes. This little conversation would be the talk of the world with Cordelia's big mouth.

"Could we not dwell on this any longer?" she insisted. "Could we not talk about, oh, I don't know, the sole reason for why I'm here?"

"But isn't that the reason why you're here?"

"Cordelia," Daphnes started. "Shush. Let the child speak."

"Oh, _all right." _She walked haughtily over to the fireplace and rested her elbow on it, quiet and sulking.

Zelda drew in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. The bravery she felt moments ago felt like it vanished into thin air.

"Well, you see…uh, er…" she stuttered. "I kinda, well, I _sorta—_I mean I _want _to—"

"Spit it out!"

"I-really-really-want-to-provide-for-myself-rather-than-you-giving-me-everything! So –can-I-get-a-job-and-pay-for-my-tuition?" she squeaked. "Pretty please?"

Daphnes and Cordelia gave each other a look that lingered for a brief second. Zelda gulped. She knew they were having a telepathic communication. And, because she lived with them for so long, she knew the looks all too well. The wide eyes of her mother said _It's your daughter, too! _And the blank face of her father questioned _what are we to do? _

But, to her surprise, they smiled and nodded pleasantly. "Of course, Zelda! Go ahead and live the life you've dreamed of!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, yes," Cordelia cooed.

Both of them grabbed Zelda's shoulders and led her to the gigantic double doors.

"Now, we must be going. Don't forget to call us!" Cordelia said happily.

"If you need anything, just ask!" Daphnes reminded.

"Wait…" Zelda started. They almost crushed her foot with a swift kick of the door, but she stopped them by slamming her hands onto the white doors. "You're not mad? Like, at all?" she asked, surprised.

"No! Why would we be?"

"Zel," her father started. "It's a good entrepreneurship opportunity right here. Relying on yourself for financial needs can vastly improve your wisdom. Darling," he said to Cordelia, "why didn't we do this to her when she was younger? Look how spoiled rotten she is! That purse! My, that costs more than a house!"

"And I bet she doesn't even know how to pay her bills!"

"Yes! We've been doing it for her all along. Now she'll know how boring it is!"

"We'll see you at Christmas, hon. Don't worry, we won't buy you anything _too _expensive."

With a tiny wave of her hand, Cordelia shut the door quickly. And…

In spite of herself, Zelda grinned widely, threw her arms in the air and yelled 'Boo-yah!'. Her first breath of freedom!

**…**

Ilia's room was moved. She now stayed on the seventh floor titled 'Psychiatric'. Link wondered she was located there. She wasn't _that _crazy, now was she?

Midna and him stopped at the secretary's desk to see if visiting hours were opened. With a brisk smile, Midna plopped down the heavy wildflower vase on the counter and asked breathlessly, "We're friends of Ilia's."

The man widened his eyes, then regained his composure and nodded slightly. "Oh, yes. You can go ahead and see her. I think it'll do her some good."

The click of Midna's heels echoed down the halls as the two friends whispered fiercely back and forth. Well, it was more only Link who talked in a worried voice, intensified with the hushing. Midna just coolly nodded and occasionally her eyes caught a glimmer of a smile. He wondered if she thought this whole visit was amusing, like it was a secret joke only she knew of.

"Did you see that guy? He knows something's not quite right with Ilia. Maybe she turned into a lunatic? Maybe she's a psycho. Oh no! Maybe she's got a serial killer mentality!"

"Relax, Link. She's none of those. I just visited her yesterday and she's right as rain."

"Is she a stalker? Yeah, she's a stalker. She's definitely a stalker. What if she stalks us home?" Link continued.

"Okay, you know what, stop with this little nervous wreck of yours and just barge in there and say sorry or whatever, give her the flowers, and leave! You gotta take a few small steps before confessing your cheating ways!"

Link gulped. He _was _a cheater. In a way, he was still Ilia's boyfriend. And yet, he agreed to date Zelda behind both Ilia and Damien's backs. He couldn't deny that he was a loyal boyfriend since he had _two _girlfriends. Link, the man who couldn't get a date, now had successfully attained two beautiful girls as romantic interests. He laughed at the irony of it, wondering what his high school bullies would think of him now.

Then the bad side of Midna's words hurt him like a whip to the heart. Link always thought himself as honourable, but in reality, he was a cheater just like that Damien guy. He stooped as low as the scum who caused him to shake in fear, Ilia to bleed, and Zelda to cry. He couldn't bear the similarities and sneered in disgust at the thought.

"Link, did you smell something bad or what? 'cause you look like you're constipated."

"Huh? Oh," he replied, feeling his face muscles relaxed. But as soon as they got to room 789, he felt them tense up again as his heart accelerated. Carefully, he placed the flowers in front of his face to hide the frozen expression.

"All right, Link! Let's go say hi!" Midna cheered as she opened the door slowly.

Ilia looked celestial with her ash blonde hair against the white pillow, her face clear as angel's as she slept peacefully. Link felt his heart throb at the sight.

"I—I don't think we should disturb her." He gulped painfully.

"Nonsense!" Midna smiled. Then she pushed him through the door, followed him, and closed the door. He heard a click, probably Midna locking the door to block his escape. "Go on, wake her up," she whispered, nudging him. "And don't forget…"

"Yes, the flowers," he replied. He stared at the heavy vase. It was beautiful with blue and gold geometric shapes. And the flowers above it were complimented the vase. Tiger-lilies, snapdragons and lilacs hung high and low, a heavenly forest above the water-like vase.

"Ilia," he said clearly and quietly. "Iliaaaa…" Carefully, he set the flowers down next to her nightstand.

"Damien…?" she mumbled. "Is that you?"

Slowly, she opened her bright green eyes, and they widened into moons as she stared at him, her mouth silent and quivering. "Oh…" she began. "It's you."

The disappointment in her voice pained him. Nonetheless, he smiled as bright as the sun. "How are you, Ilia?"

"Kind of upset, really. I mean, I cut myself _accidentally _and they put me in the psychiatric ward thinking I'm suicidal! Like, _really? _I am _not!"_

"Yes, it was an accident…" he replied. He almost added the suggestion that she was put in her for her obsession with a Damien and Zelda, but he held his tongue back from saying further words that would hurl her into a hurricane of fury and weeping.

"Oh! Are those for me?" she exclaimed. "They're lovely!" she reached for them, picking up a tiger lily and smelling it with delight. The orange brightened her eyes into an emerald green, and Link felt another heart pain. He grimaced, angry that he still had feelings for Ilia whose heart only belonged to Damien.

This thought prompted him to tell her everything. "Ilia," he started.

"Yes?" she looked up hopefully, so innocent and trusting of him.

He couldn't bring himself to say it with a smile like that. He sighed. "How about we go on a double date later?"

"Oh, with who?!" she said excitedly, nearly leaping off her bed. "This place has been dreadful! I so can't wait until I get out."

"Um," he started. He couldn't tell her or she'd deny the request immediately. "Well, it's a bit of a blind double date. I don't know them, you don't know them. I thought it would be fun. You love the unknown, right?"

"And surprises, too!" she confirmed.

For thirty minutes, Midna talked to Ilia about useless things like fashion, celebrities and who's dating who in her university. He was grateful for Midna filling in. He didn't think he could handle talking with Ilia for with each passing word between them, he felt his heart expand and contract with hopeful desire. His brain rejected the idea, yet his heart reached for it. He suspected it was because she was his first girlfriend, and the firsts are the easiest to never forget.

Then, he was sure his heart would explode, for he caught sight of an even bigger bouquet—in fact, it must've been the biggest thing he's ever seen. He couldn't believe he paid no mind to it for the first half-hour, sitting alone and contemplating his feelings for Ilia and Zelda. But there it was, standing right next to him like an elephant in the room.

At first, he stared at it with awe. Such hugeness, such brilliance, such consideration and thought! And elaborate display of a variety of flowers filled the room in a mist of beautiful perfume. Jasmines, peonies, and lavenders gathered and constellated like stars in the sky. And hanging from a velvet ribbon tied around the vase was a 'Get-Well-Soon' card as well as a 'Get-Well-Soon' heart-shaped balloon floating to the ceiling, trapped like a fly on the wall. And, with beautiful calligraphy that was bold and confident as its writer, was the name _Damien Ganondorf. _Right next to his name displayed the word _love, _used so loosely, he was sure the man printed it without a care in the world.

Suddenly, anger boiled through his body, coursing through his veins and into his head until he felt his arteries throb with fury. He had to get out of the room before he lashed out at Ilia, lecturing on her dependence and obsession on Damien.

With the kick of his feet, he left the hospital, running until his legs ached, running to soothe the anger consuming him. And when he stopped, he found himself at Zelda's front door.

* * *

**Important! - **_A/N - _For my past readers, this chapter is actually Ch. 13. I just combined the previous chapters together to form longer ones. I will be now writing longer chapters around 3000-5000 words! Hope you're all enjoying my chick flick story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The door opened to reveal a very shocked looking Zelda. "Link?" she asked, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. "What is it? What's wrong?" She stepped aside and ushered him in.

"I…" he panted. "I don't know. Honestly," he finished. And with a swoop of his arm, he hugged her tightly. "It's just good to see you. Really," he smiled.

"You miss me, you mean?"

"Precisely." Reluctantly, he let go of her, already missing her fluttering heartbeats against his own. He had to look at her, see if he loved her more than Ilia.

"Where have you been?" she asked slyly. "I just came back from my parents. Which explains this get-up," she gestured down to her preppy outfit. It suited her well, he thought. And then a blooming blush began creeping into his cheeks as his eyes lingered too long on her body. He desperately hoped she didn't notice.

"I was at the hospital," he said casually, as if it weren't a big deal visiting Damien's mistress. Realizing his err, he added quickly: "But never mind that. Tell me about your confrontation, since that's _way _more important."

"Oh?" she said, her voice incredulous. "Oh." She moved her hands to her hips, then to her chin, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she pondered aimlessly.

He knew she was exaggerating her movements, her words, to soften the idiotic thing he'd done. Perhaps she was counting in her head right now so she wouldn't explode in a rage of jealousy and hate towards Ilia, or towards him. He gulped as her lips parted to form words that he did not hear.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, eyebrows rising.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you had a nice chat with…Ilia," she said cautiously. "When I went to the hospital, she denied any visitors. I wonder why they let you in."

"They let Midna and Damien in, too," he spoke the truth, which caused him further embarrassment. _Damn it! Why can't I lie even for comfort?_ He thought as Zelda's face registered his words.

"Damie—?" she stopped herself, the shimmering in her eyes fading as she forced a smile. "Well, yes, I suppose he'd be there. After all, Ilia and him once shared a bond."

"And they still do," he added_._

"Yes…" her voice quavered.

Link's lazy smirk wiped right off his face when he heard that weak voice. _Egads!_ What was wrong with him that day? Instead of comforting Zelda, he was just hurting her more.

"Anyways…" he rubbed his neck with the back of his hand. Was it hot in here? He was burning like a furnace in the tropics. "How would you like to break up with our soon-to-be ex's?"

"Right. I still haven't talked to Damien." Then her eyes flashed with inquisition. "Did you speak to Ilia about that at the hospital? Did you?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, no, I haven't," he replied, realizing that maybe he _should _have. But, due to his fear of breaking her heart, he decided to delay it.

"You do have to tell her sometime. It won't be pretty, but it'll be better sooner instead of you trotting around being two-faced with her _and _me."

"The same goes for you and Damien," he countered. "And that's why I decided all four of us should get together and talk it out and just get everything over with."

"Damien's a jerk. I'd slap his face and break up with him in a heartbeat." She shook her fist, eyes blazing and mouth set into a firm line.

"I didn't catch you as the violent type."

"I'm…I'm not violent," she said. "Not at all. I'm just _mad. _As in _furiously _mad_." _

"I don't think using an adjective to describe an adjective works like that…"

"Yeah, it doesn't! That just goes to show how angry I am." And, as if on cue, she deliberately took off her red headband and stomped on it, breaking it in half. "Whoops. Didn't mean to do that…"

"It's in the past now."

"Okay. So, tell me how we're gonna do this plan. Because I just want that sucker out of my life once and for all! I regret ever doing…_things_…with him," she responded with a slight shiver.

"Make one last text message or phone call to arrange dinner plans with Damien. I'll do the same with Ilia. Then we'll just break the news and hope for the best."

"What if…what if a fight ensues?"

"A catfight between you and Ilia?"

"Gods no! Damien would just enjoy that," she said bitterly. "I mean you! What if he punches you."

Link knew he definitely would take the opportunity to leave a nasty black eye on his face. But his fear of Damien disappeared as he gazed at Zelda, her worried face anxiously staring at his.

He smiled and grabbed her hands in his, holding them as if they were gentle petals on a flower.

"Like they say, strength is in numbers."

**…**

A week had gone by. Christmas was less than five days away. Zelda and Link finished their exams before the big break, studying like mad and ignoring all outside contact as they stuffed their faces into books (though, once in a while, Link would send silly messages to Zelda who'd giggle and attempt to ignore them. Until she finally sent one back requesting him to stop with the distractions. He just sent another smiley face). Once the exams were complete and they passed, they reunited with a mug of hot cocoa and endless videos on Zelda's flat screen TV by the warm fire.

Ilia had gotten out of the hospital with Damien pushing her in a wheelchair, which she didn't really need, but insisted upon it since she felt like she floated and glided through the air like a bird in the breeze…only grounded, wingless, and a huge man pushing the metal chair with wheels out the hospital doors.

"Ahh! The fresh air!" she smiled broadly. "The sunshine! The wintery cold—_ohmygod!_ The snow—! It's so beautiful!" she cried, her hands catching the cold flakes onto her skin.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Just like you," Damien replied. He bent down and gave her a great big hug. "The car's just over here. Let me get it started while you wait here. I'll pick you up in five minutes." He took out the quilt blanket he packed in his handy bag and draped it around her legs.

"Aw…you're so sweet, Damien. Thank you!" she smiled again.

As he walked away, he took out his phone and checked his messages. To his delight, Zelda finally responded to his pleas and questions and demands. It was a quick little message, blunt and direct, just the type of girl Damien liked.

_Double blind date at _Amelia's. _The restaurant, not the girl. _

Strange. All the smiles and heart emoticons weren't attached like all her other messages. Whatever this was, it couldn't be serious. If it were serious, they'd be alone. He shrugged it off. She probably just forgot how important he really was to her.

Slightly grinning, he returned the message immediately.

Amelia's _it is! Love ya babe!3_

When he returned, Ilia had her phone in her hands, her face with a silly little smile that was too cute for words.

"Won a free phone?" he asked. "You know those are scams, right?"

"No, no," she said. "Nothing like that. I just saw the cutest little kitty on the web," she cooed. "Now, let's get out of here! I'm freezing my butt off."

When he dropped her off, Ilia immediately went around her house searching for her little black dress and occasionally pestering Midna for jewelry and shoes to borrow.

And when Damien got home, he threw on his good suit, gelled back his hair, and tied on his tie. With one last glance at the mirror, he smiled, winked, and gave himself the thumbs up. Whatever the reason why Zelda was being such a beotch lately, he was definitely going to win her back tonight with his charms and good looks, even if she still continued giving him a cold shoulder. She was the woman of his parents' dreams—just a sweet girl who was arm candy and nothing more. Just a distraction for his tiny mishaps with other women, just a girl who made him look ordinary, good, and a caring man like his parents raised him to be.

He laughed. Getting her back would be all too easy with his wealth, power and hot bod.

**…**

"You ready?" Zelda asked Link.

They were at her new place, a Victorian home rented out by Telma, the librarian, bartender, and tenant.

They had on their battle armour—a floor-length red dress and a tuxedo that looked like it belonged onto a super celebrity couple. This fact was obvious, and thus made Link self-conscious. He constantly pulled back the collar nervously as he looked in the mirror.

"Don't you—don't you think it's too much?" he asked as Zelda rolled off the lint on his suit with a cylinder mechanism with tape to trap dirt on the outside. It was ticklish and he tried not to laugh. He didn't feel like laughing…more like barfing out the butterflies in his stomach.

"You look handsome as ever!" she encouraged. "Like an action star with all those women chasing after him."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said, clinging onto his arm and posing alluringly. "The golden hair that slightly hung over his azure blue gaze, the soft lips that hardly turned into a smile as he was too serious for words, and his shoulders and chest belonged had muscles as big as guns beneath the soft black suit jacket." She touched his hair, his eyes, his lips and then his chest as she talked.

And then they both burst out laughing like hyenas. "What the heck was _that?" _

"The truth," she said happily. She pulled him and pecked him on the lips. "And re_lax. _As soon as this is all over with, I'll be yours and you'll be mine. There won't be any other significant others in our lives anymore. Just you and me."

He smiled. "Ready when you are, then."

She put on her black jewelled earrings and necklace, grabbed her purse and applied a thick layer of red lipstick. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She walked out first, waiting in the lobby for Damien to pick her up. When Link saw her leave in a sleek limousine, he grabbed his puffy winter jacket (which clashed with his action-star suit) and grabbed his bike, cycling to Midna and Ilia's place.

He knocked on the door, gulping nervously. Midna opened the door and smiled, which caused him to smile with relief.

"Hi, Midna," he said. "Ilia there?"

"Yup. See you're taking my advice," she leaned in and whispered. "Good job, bro! You earn a sticker of approval on that ugly neon green jacket."

"Uhhh…thanks? I guess?"

She nodded happily, turned her head over her shoulder, and yelled, "ILIA! YOUR LOVER BOY'S HERE!"

And, as if on cue, Ilia walked slowly down the steps he could see through the doorway, her little black dress looking more like a T-shirt with no pants rather than a dress. She had on big clunky yellow heels which looked higher than a skyscraper. He feared she would trip and fall.

But she didn't. She made it safely down with a broad grin on her face as she pulled Link in for a kiss.

He swiftly avoided it and turned the kiss into a friendly hug.

"Oh, shy are we?" she asked coyly. "I'll bring you out of your shell tonight, little turtle!" she giggled.

"Uh…okay…?"

"C'mon! I called a taxi so we wouldn't have to walk in this cold. He'll be here any minute now, so if you want, you can come on inside and have a mug of juice or something?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure—"

Something behind him honked. They turned around to see a bright yellow cab—though, it was duller than Ilia's heels.

"There it is!" she cried, and with enthusiasm, she took his hand in hers and pulled him down the steps at breakneck speed, he was afraid she'd trip over her own feet and crack her head on the pavement. To his surprise, he was already in the cab with Ilia draped across his lap, silently brushing his thighs with her hand. His eyes widened in surprise, trying to see in the dark. What the heck was she doing down there…?

"New girlfriend?" a gruff female voice said.

He recognized that voice. It was Telma!

"You're a taxi driver, too?"

"Wait, Link, you know this woman!?" Ilia cried, her head snapping up with attention. "Have you been _cheating _on me all this time while I was in the hospital?"

"What?! No!"

"You have, haven't you?! There's no denying it. After all, a man can get lonely," she sobbed. "Oh! Cruel world, why did it have to be Link with this monstrosity?"

"_Excuse me?" _Telma shouted. "Who are you calling a monstrosity? Yourself? 'Cause you look like one, hon. With those tacky heels, you look more like a strip—"

"OKAY!" Link shouted. "That's enough. Both of you."

"What's wrong, Link? You wanna be alone in the cab with _her," _Ilia jeered. "If so, I'm so gonna leave. What was I thinking, going on a date with a man like you? I deserve better!"

He was about to snap with a Damien comeback, but he was more mature than that, so he contained himself and said with a calm voice, "Ilia, this here is Telma. She is forty. I would never date a forty-year old because of the age gap."

"Who are you calling old? You're more of an old geezer than I am!" she laughed heartily. "Wakes at six, goes to bed at eight. Ha! The habits of an eighty year old!"

He ignored Telma and continued, "Also, she's my friend. I don't like dating friends," he lied. Of course he did! How else would know if the person has dating material?

"Oh, I _see. _Okay, sorry!" Ilia chirped. "I've just been having suspicions lately. All the hospital drugs they gave me got to my head."

"Yeah," Link said dubiously. He now knew Ilia _did _have something wrong with her head. What it was, he didn't know and was certain he didn't want to find out.

"So, _Amelia's_, huh?" Ilia tried to get a civilized conversation after that fiasco.

"It's a fancy place. Never been," he said simply.

"Oh, yeah, it is a fancy expensive place. If you don't have proper attire, you'll be kicked out…" Telma said jovially. "And, honey, judging by that short skirt and those tacky heels, you'll be kicked out like a tamp in a beauty pageant."

"No, I _won't," _Ilia said firmly. She crossed her arms and pouted. "How would you know, anyways? You're just a taxi driver. You couldn't possibly go to a great place like that."

"I've dated plenty of rich fellas in my youth. Don't judge on occupations, lady. 'Cause people will—"

"Telma," Link said darkly. He couldn't stand these two bickering! Someone as headstrong as Telma and someone without a filter for their mouth like Ilia was just a terrible combo.

Telma put on the brakes. They were now in the ritzy area of the city with high skyscrapers reaching into the inky black sky, the streetlights fancy iron lanterns, and the cobblestoned sidewalk and roads were clean of filthy litter.

"Okay, kiddo. Time to hop out with your lovely siren over there."

Ilia hopped out first and dashed to the gold and ebony entrance.

"Thanks, Telma," Link replied, getting out his wallet to pay her in cash.

He handed her the bills and she caught his wrist, forcing him to lean down as she looked eagerly up at him.

"Listen, kid. That girl is trouble. You deserve someone better than that brat."

"I know, Telma, I know. I'm breaking up with her tonight. And I'm already in love," he sighed. Then he perked up attentively, realizing that he just admitted he was in love with Zelda!

"Holy cow! Who's the lucky girl?"

He grinned. "The girl from the library."

**…**

Zelda sat across Damien…_alone. _It was awkward. Very, _very _awkward.

At the start of the date, when he picked her up, he displayed red roses and pink tulips with a cheesy pick-up line of "tulips for your two-lips" and then attempted to swing her down into a gigantic smooch. Thankfully, she avoided that by turning around and applying more red lipstick on.

And when they got to the restaurant, he opened the door for her first, his hand gesturing into an elegant wave as he dipped low into a bow, pretending to be her prince at a ball. She smiled a very strained smile that stretched across her cheeks and made her feel like a carnival crown. It almost made her feel guilty that he put on all the moves he knew to win her back when she already knew he'd fail. She almost wanted to cry out to stop trying so hard, but she couldn't. She had to play along.

He opened all the doors for her when they entered the restaurant. Pulled out her chair and did his silly little bow to indicate that she may sit, if she pleased. And then he presented her with a small black case, which made her heart leap out of her chest for fear of it being a ring, but fortunately, it was only a ruby necklace.

He brushed her hair aside and put it on, his warm hands lingering on her collarbone. She felt sick to her stomach.

And now, they sat across from each other, Damien trying to talk to her. She didn't want to talk at all and couldn't help but think where in the world Ilia and Link were.

With a _bam _the front doors opened. Excitedly, Zelda turned around and saw Ilia charging in with a scrawny dress and no jacket. Zelda was shocked. Wasn't she cold at all?

Then an exasperated looking Link entered, his hair windswept from the breeze. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes scanned the restaurant. She stared eagerly, wanting to wave him over, but being a blind date, she had to pretend she didn't know him.

His eyes caught hers and he smiled, his white teeth shining as he began to walk purposely toward her. Then, thinking that it was a blind date, he put on an act of helplessly looking around.

She almost laughed, but stifled it into silence with her shoulders shaking.

He began asking random couples a question until finally coming to theirs.

"Are you Zelda Nohansen and Damien Ganondorf?"

"Yeah," Damien replied, his eyes squinting in recognition. "And you are?" he asked innocently.

"Lincoln Deku, at your service." He bowed deeply. Zelda smiled. Now _that _was a bow.

"Hey, honey, who's this—"

Ilia came up from behind Link, peered around his shoulder and her face transformed into a horrified look, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Dam—Damien? What are you doing here?!" Ilia cried. Then she whispered in Link's ear, quite loudly that even Zelda could hear it, and probably Damien too. "Link, what's this? This can't be our double date, is it?"

"It is," Link said, his smile still plastered on his face. "It's Zelda and Damien, our other half of this evening. C'mon, let's go eat with them."

Reluctantly, Ilia sat down beside Damien. Link slid into the spot next to Zelda, taking off his puffy jacket and placing it behind him like a cushion.

"Y'know," Zelda began, "they have coat-taker-offers for that."

"Meh," he replied. "I'll just use this as a pillow for now. No harm in that, right?"

"Right," she said.

The two stared at Damien and Ilia across from them. Damien's face, for the first time in forever, grew a beet red from either humiliation or anger as he fiddled with the napkin in front of him.

Zelda suspected both. Ilia, a past lover (or maybe present?) was in the presence of his 'real' girlfriend. And Link, a man who was undeniably handsome and thus competition, was dating _Ilia. _And soon enough, he'd found out Link was also dating Zelda!

Link looked at her, his eyes daring. She knew what to do when he gave her the signal. That was when they'd attack both of them with the news of breaking up. For now, they'd just eat and laugh along until dessert would come. Both she and he thought it would be better near the end of the meal for he knew how they would react—Damien upset and Ilia crying, such a nuisance in a restaurant wouldn't go unnoticed. Plus, they didn't want to be kicked out in mid-dinner. What a waste it would be!

And so, they played along. Ilia ordered the chicken meal, complaining about how she needed protein after all the jello they fed her at the hospital. Damien laughed at that and subtly flirted with the waitress, demanding with confidence that she'd give him the Chef's Choice special, knowing that such a bold risk would gain an admiration from the cute little waitress lady, with her skirt too high and her makeup aplenty, probably on the hunt for rich men to steal. Link asked for a simple dish, pasta, not wanting to spend too much. Zelda said she'd pay for him since it was such an expensive restaurant, though since she'd moved and was still on the hunt for a part-time job, he didn't want to burden her with something fancy like lobster. Zelda just got a burger—a very _fancy _premium beef burger, though inexpensive nonetheless.

The evening dragged on. They hardly talked, being it an awkward situation. Zelda and Damien spoke to each other occasionally, Damien attempting to be nice to her but not _too _nice for Ilia was there, sulking in her corner and consistently shooting both Zelda and Link the evil eye. Nonchalantly, she'd speak in her high-pitched I'm-too-cute-for-words voice to Damien, her false eyelashes fluttering and her bright pink lips puckering up until it resembled a bill on a duck's face. She gave Link the stone cold shoulder, ignoring him for bringing her in the presence of Zelda, the Ice Queen of Hyrule University. As for Zelda, Ilia pretended she wasn't there and drew on the classic line of 'did someone hear something? The wind, perhaps?' every time she opened her mouth.

Zelda and Link felt giddy in each other's presence, wanting to flirt and cuddle in such a romantic atmosphere. But they ignored one another, pretending to be disinterested, when in reality, they just wanted to share each other's meals and talk nonstop. Sadly, Link did not split Zelda's burger nor did he give her half of his pasta plate. He'd just have to be content with only pasta, which was probably the best meal he'd ever had.

Damien would watch Link carefully, his every move from him drinking water, eating pasta, or wiping his mouth politely. With dark eyes, he'd stare and stare until it got Link so uncomfortable, he got up and excused himself to the washroom. Damien stood up, too, and went to the washroom as well.

And that's when he confronted Link.

"What the heck are you doing here with Ilia?" Damien boomed, slamming the door shut with such a loud _bang. _Link jumped up and almost missed the urinal.

"Hold it!" he cried, zipping up his pants hastily and turning to face him. "What's wrong with _you?"_

"Ilia is _my _girl. Not some pansy's." He flung his hand in the air as if in exaggeration. It didn't help his cause, for he looked more like a fool than a buff guy.

The intimidation Damien had on Link disappeared all at once. He restrained his grin. Such idiotic jealousy over another man's girl was so low, it gave a sense of superiority on Link's part. "Ilia's _my _girlfriend, you idiot! She even said so herself."

"Oh, _please!" _Damien laughed in his face. "She'd rather be with me than you. _She _even said so herself. And guess what we did at the hospital." He crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly.

Link scoffed. "Yeah, like I wanna know your dirty little affairs with Ilia. I don't care at all." Then, feeling a little braver, he ventured into a topic he should've saved for later. "You can have her after tonight. I'm gonna break up with her now that I know _that_."

To Link's surprise, Damien's smug smirk transformed into a look of terror. "What!" Damien cried. "You can't!" he gasped.

"Of course I can. It's my relationship," Link replied, walking over to the sink to wash his hands with soap.

"If you break up with her, she's gonna go crazier and try to get _me _to break up with Zelda so we'll be together. I can't do that! I can't _stand _that."

"Huh. Well tough luck, Damien. It's gonna happen. You can't dictate what I'll do because I do what I do, okay?"

Damien's muscles bulged beneath his suit jacket, his eyes blazing with fury as his mouth turned into a frightful sneer. Link gulped. He knew what was going to happen next.

And, with arms stretched out and mouth screaming, Damien's strong legs leapt forward and lunged for Link's throat.

* * *

A/N - Yay! A quick update for once! :D

How are all of you liking it so far? So-so, meh, boring, okay, awesome or terrible? Lemme know because things will get more complicated and funnier (hopefully!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm just going to go to the washroom. I'll be back in a sec, okay?" Link said as he stood up from his seat.

Damien's eyes traced his every movement. He watched Link turn around the corner and disappear into the men's bathroom.

"I have to go, too," was all he said as he stiffly got up from his seat and followed Link.

This was the time where Ilia leaned in forward to Zelda, her huge cleavage drooping down onto the table like two saggy sacks of sand. Zelda looked away, disgusted by her choice of revealing clothes.

"You know," Ilia said, her smile big and eyes deceitful. "Damien likes _blondes _better than brunettes. Who knows why," she said nonchalantly, pretending that her point wasn't very clear, when in fact it was.

"Oh," Zelda said, disinterested. She honestly didn't care what Damien liked in a woman. She wouldn't change a thing on herself to please him. "Maybe I should dye my hair blonde if he likes blondes so much," she said dully.

"No, no, _no!" _Ilia said, her voice happy and squealing. _"Natural _blondes are more of his thing. Guess you don't have the genes to please him."

"Um, okay," Zelda smiled. "Guess I'll just keep my natural hair colour."

Ilia desperately tried to lower Zelda's self-esteem again. "He also likes girls that are cute or sexy, not elegant and regal. They're too intimidating, he says."

"Damien likes anything in a skirt with lean legs. That's his type of girl," she replied. "He doesn't care as long as she's a 'ten', as guys rate us. Such sexism," she scoffed. "That's why I'm going to dump him tonight. And, if you want, _you _can date him."

Ilia's eyes grew as round as moons. They watered with tears of joy as her real smile flashed across her face. Zelda had to admit, she could be really pretty if she didn't try so hard.

"What, really?"

"Yes. He isn't as handsome as I once thought. And with a broken heart, he'd probably try to fix it with any woman who'll take him in his pathetic state."

"Do you—do you think that woman will be me?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, you're a 'ten' according to Damien and Link, so I'm sure he'll let you in his life."

Suddenly, a loud noise startled the restaurant-goers, and violent screams of pain and anger erupted from the back. Two men coiled around each other, colliding and rolling on the ground, the larger one pinning the smaller one down with his knees, raising his arm up and letting it fall down, his hand formed into a large fist. He let out a screech of anguish as he missed, hitting the floor with his bare knuckle. Judging by the strong force and the loudness of the scream, the man probably broke it.

"Wait a minute…isn't that Damien? And _Link?" _Ilia asked, bewildered.

"It is!"

Link pushed Damien off with his legs. A bloody nose streamed down to his neck and ruined his white collar.

"What the hell?!" Link cried, spitting the blood out of his mouth. "What was _that _for?"

Damien responded with a long stream of curse words, the whole restaurant hearing his obscenity. And then, angrily he shouted, "Zelda is _mine! _Not yours! Don't you even dare try to get together with her. AND ZELDA," he screamed, turning around to glare at her. "YOU AND I ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!"

Then he attempted to kick Link again, though he missed as Link got out of the way. He turned away from him and walked to Zelda, who was frozen in horror at the sight in front of her. She _knew _this would happen. But she didn't know how bad it would be.

"Let's get out of here. I told him you're breaking up. Now all you gotta do is confirm it."

"Wait, Link," she said. "What about—"

His eyes focused on Ilia, her mouth twisted into a terrible frown as her eyes watered tears of worry.

"Damien!" she cried, getting off her seat. Then, she turned around and stared at Link. "You _monster!" _she spat. "We're through! You hear me? _Through." _

"Well," Zelda said as Ilia stumbled off in her ridiculous heels. "Mission accomplished, am I right?"

A crowd had gathered around Damien, asking if he was okay. Ilia stooped down and gathered him in her arms. Damien clutched onto his broken hand, whimpering with pain as Ilia spoke soothing words to him. Then the manager came over, requesting him to leave.

"Just leave the bill on the table," Link said. "Let's get out of here."

**…**

Zelda called a cab and brought Link home to clean him up. The suit was ruined with his blood, and whatever she tried to do, the stain wouldn't come out.

"Such a shame," she tsked. "The only good suit you have will have blood stains for the rest of its life."

"What life? I'm throwing it out," Link called from the bathroom. "It's gone now. Damien ensured it."

"What in the world happened in there? What did you do to provoke him?"

It was too quick for Link to handle. Suddenly, Damien was on him, his great big hands around his neck, choking him. With his own weight, Link did a backflip over him (after years of learning the ancient Kokiri Hand-to-Hand Combat arts from his father), and wriggled out of his grasp as Damien fell to the floor on his back. Screeching like a harpy, he lunged at him again and pushed both of them out the door, rolling on the ground like two amateur wrestlers. Link was embarrassed that he gained a little satisfaction from punching multiple blows into Damien's ribcage.

"Uhh…" he started. "Well, I maybe told him about how you're breaking up with him. That must've gotten a reaction."

"It's okay. It's _all _over. We can finally rest in peace—for a little while, at least," she replied, walking over to him and applying a wet cloth over his nose. She dabbed it into more water, turning it red, before it finally washed off. "Good thing this isn't broken," she said.

"If it is, I don't care. I can walk around town with a broken nose for my entire life."

"Or you can _sue _Damien for as much as you want. He's got tons of money to spare."

"Good idea. A charge on assault would be more like it, though," he sighed. "But I just want that guy out of our lives. He's been complicating it ever since he laid eyes on me. And now that it's confirmed I'm dating you, he'll probably try to do whatever it takes to get back at me and then return you to him. All the while getting Ilia in his pants."

"You didn't tell him about us, did you?"

"No. But one can only assume."

Link pulled on his button-down, only to not button it at all. The bare skin only embarrassed her more. They're at her house, at night, with him half-naked and her about to get dressed. This was an equation with only an obvious solution—and she did _not _want to it to happen…not until she knew he was 'the one' she was searching for.

"Hey, do you have any oversized t-shirts? This one's a bit chilly."

"Sure, sure," she said, flustered. She came back with one of Damien's old things. She'd ensure it'll burn right after its use came to an end.

"Thanks. That thing isn't comfortable to sleep in."

He assumed he was staying over! This sent Zelda into a panic. "Oh, uh, well, you can sleep with me," she offered. "That's not too bad, right?"

Then _his _heartrate went up. "What? Sleep?" he gasped. "As in _sleep _sleep?"

Zelda sighed in relief. So he wasn't ready either. That was good. "No, no, as in sleep. Like the 'zzz' sleep. I wouldn't mind. It's late and I don't want you leaving because you and I," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "are going to go Christmas shopping tomorrow."

For the remainder of the night, Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist, inhaling the scent of her apple-blossom shampoo. It smelt good, but her hair kept getting in his faces, and sometimes even in his mouth. And the arm under her body felt tingly from lack of circulation. If only he could move it…

"Mmm." Zelda stirred in her sleep. And then she whipped around and held him like a teddy bear.

He gave a tiny shrug. It may be uncomfortable, but he was with the one he loved, watching her dream. It was a beautiful moment, and he hoped more like this would come.

.

The next day, Zelda awoke with a start, probably from a nightmare.

"Oh, no! I just forgot I have no job and no money! How am I supposed to go shopping with pennies?"

Link smiled, brushing her soft hair with his fingers and caressing her face. A red tint began to creep under her cheeks, and he smile grew. He couldn't help but think she was cute when she blushed!

"We can just make homemade crafts. The hippies at my old home did it all the time. I can show you," he said. "It's easy."

"But these people at the Christmas party are used to airplanes, air jets, and super-cars and things other people can't get besides wood, glue, and plastic," she cried. Then she slipped out of bed, prancing around with her hands clasped onto her sleek hair.

"Relax, Zel. The spirit of Christmas is that the thought is what counts, not the price. I bet your parents will be pleased to see something made of love instead of something purchased for respect. Everyone likes it when something cool is made by someone special."

"You're right," she sighed. "Yeah, you're right. You got any good idea?"

"Uhh…"

"You don't," she confirmed. "This is when the internet comes in handy!"

And so, for the rest of the days until Christmas eve, Zelda and Link were cooped up indoors, crafting with a hot glue gun, metal, wood, wire, plastic any other materials they could get their hands on. Occasionally, and secretly, Link would venture out of the house when he caught Zelda in a napping state, buying more materials from _Nayru's Love: The Arts &amp; Crafts Diety!_ shop, held by a blue-haired woman whose steps were as graceful as a dancer, and her eyes alert and knowing. Each time he entered, she'd say something out of this world such as, "Oh, you must be in love. I can see it in your movements, your eyes, they sparkle! and, oh my, yes! Your smile is larger than Hyrule!" And each time she would converse with him, asking why he was here and guessing correctly.

"A lady you are saving from the wrath of her parents, perhaps? Oh, what a knight in shining armour you are. If only my sisters and I had someone like you!" and then she would pinch his cheek and dart around, restocking all the things he bought.

When Link returned, Zelda was always asleep. She was a light sleeper, but once she got into the deep end of dreams, she never awoke.

She'd ask where all this stuff came from. He'd smirk and say the magical fairies gave it to him. And she'd just laugh, and let the topic slip away. She knew it didn't cost much, knew it was his little Christmas present for her, so she allowed it, enjoying his company by getting sticky with glue and having fake jewels stick to her fingers.

And when Christmas was only a day away, they finished, Zelda's place a complete mess. They cleaned it and started baking Christmas goodies. It was the least they could do, since Zelda knew her presents wouldn't be up to par with all her other relatives'.

"Would you like to come? To my family dinner?"

"OH, I don't know!" Link cried. "I mean, what if they don't like me? They probably won't because I'm only dirt poor. Plus that whole thing your father had with my father…"

"I will make them like you," she said, eyes glinting with false malice. "Okay, maybe I won't. But they'll see that I love you, and that'll be enough for them."

"You—you love me?" he cried. "But we only just met two weeks ago!"

"I don't care about that. I know I don't know much about you, and you don't know much about me either, but what I _do _know is that you're a mysterious adventure, and there'll be more mysteries about you for as long as we are together. And I like a good mystery," she smirked.

"Okay, Ms Sherlock Holmes," he laughed. "the thing is, I love you too. I think it was a love-at-first-sight thing going on when I first saw you at the library."

"And perhaps it applied to me when I first saw you at the restaurant."

"But loving someone's appearance isn't a very good foundation for a romantic relationship. What if one of us gets wrinkles and grows fat? I mean, if we last that long."

"I wouldn't care. I like you the way you are," she replied.

"The same goes for you," he said.

And, with powdered faces with flour, icing smeared on their cheeks, they gave each other kisses and hugs before the batter bowl in Link's hands dropped on the floor.

"Whoops. Guess I forgot I had that in my arms. I'd rather have _you _in my arms!"

He chased her around the kitchen, Zelda attempting to run away and screeching with delighted laughter. He grabbed her into a bear hug and yelled with a triumphant voice, "Guess who won!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're prize is the cookie batter."

"I'd rather have you," he said, and pecked her on the cheek.

**…**

"Damien! It's a sign that you and I are meant to be together—forever!" Ilia cried, still following (actually, stalking) him around the city.

"Listen, Ilia!" He turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "That may be the case, but we shouldn't be by each other's side forever. It'll irk one of us and our love will die."

"But isn't that love? Sticking with each other like conjoined twins?"

Damien scrunched up his face. That was the most bizarre metaphor for love since the dawn of time. "No! Love isn't like that. They say that love grows when lovers are separate. So go do something else while I go to work!" he cried.

"Aye, aye, King Ganondorf!" she squealed, then bowed and pranced off like a unicorn, yelling at the top of her lungs: "DAMIEN GANONDORF LOVES ME!"

Damien turned, covered his face and walked away, hoping that no one noticed he knew that woman.

He grunted in anger of the events of the past week. Him, getting kicked by that scrawny little kid? He was bigger, stronger and had more muscle mass! How could something so embarrassing happen to him, Damien Ganondorf body-builder extraordinaire? He could've easily mashed Link's brains in with one single swoop of the arm, but it wasn't easy. He was too fast and knew the ancient Kokiri Hand-to-Hand Combat. Now _that _was something unexpected.

And the nerve of that kid! Telling him that he was breaking up with Ilia? He asked nicely for him not to, practically _begged _him to reconsider, but Link refused. Damien Ganondorf wasn't accustomed to refusal. This just accelerated him into doing what he always wanted to do—punch that kid in the face. He got _one _good punch, landing a bloody nose. But that loser got his ribs to ache. Good thing they weren't broken, they were just bruises on his chest.

He winced and put his hand on them tenderly. Walking to work hurt, but he, being a health-nut, enjoyed walking everywhere he went. Unless, of course, it was to clubs and bars where he picked up unsuspecting chicks with his billion dollar car. If he ever had a wingman, it was always his car. That usually encouraged girls to go out with a complete stranger.

Walking was a time of reflection for him, too. And all that passed his mind was the events of the double date. Why did Zelda and him go on a double date? Why did she choose to break up _on _a double date? Most either send a text-message, or visit one on one to break the news. So why did she choose to have a double date with Link and Ilia.

Then, a sudden bright flash of brilliance occurred to him. Damien was no dimwit as people believed him to be, the 'all brawn and no brains' stereotype people made him out to be, judging on his huge muscles and his arrogant confidence. The idea came clear to him, and he regretted not paying attention to it for a long while. It was so obvious, why didn't he see it before?!

Zelda broke up with _him _to be with Link. Link broke up with _Ilia _to be with Zelda. For why else would they have two relationships crumble on a double date? They wanted to hit two birds with one stone, and they successfully managed it!

Damien walked quicker. He wasn't going to let that scrawny little kid take away his wife-to-be and leave him with the crazy chick. He wasn't going to let Zelda fall in love with someone common as dirt.

Once he got to his office, he devised his plan and sent a message via Postman Mail

_Do you have a date for the Nohansen party? ~ Damien_

She responded thirty minutes later, contemplating what was in it for her. Damien opened his web browser as soon as he got a notification.

_No. Would you like to be mine for a night? Xoxo ~ Amelia_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Zelda and Link were waiting by the door for the taxi. She tucked in her ugly Christmas sweater with the reindeer and their bright red noses shining like lightbulbs. Link wore a matching set, but his were of mistletoes and hollies.

They looked tacky, Link thought, as he checked themselves side by side in the mirror.

"Don't you think it'll be more formal?" he asked as Zelda ran a brush through her hair.

"It'll be small. My parents wanted to try a family meal for once, so it'll only be you, me, and them. No worries, just wear something comfortable and festive"

He couldn't get out that gut-feeling in his stomach that she was wrong. "But…you mother. She's a socialette, right?"

"Yes…"

"So isn't this a great opportunity to throw a big shindig?"

"It is, it is," she nodded. "But it doesn't matter if we show up looking like this. So what if we're wearing ugly sweaters while everyone trots around in ballroom gowns and tuxedos? It doesn't matter, that's what!" she cried.

"Well," he replied. "If that's what you feel, then I'm okay being used to prove a point to your parents."

"No, no! It's all right. If you wish to wear something else, then go ahead. I'm not a dictator in this relationship."

"And I'm not one to let you be alone, either," he said, pulling her into his arms and pecking her on the cheek. "Now let's get this party over with."

"You sure? I mean, it is the first time you're meeting my parents, so if you want to impress them with a nice tux—"

"I'm fine. Besides, the only good tux I had got ruined," he smiled. "And if your parents are going to see me in some big fancy black tie, that's not who I am. I'm the ugly sweater guy," he laughed.

"And I'm ugly sweater girl."

"And together, we're the ugly sweater couple!"

**…**

Damien sat back in his chair, watching the time tick by. Goddesses, that girl could take the time by the neck and throw it down a void! It's been forever since he last her, and it's been forever since he last heard her voice.

"Damien," she sang out. "I'll be out in a minute."

"That's what you said last time!" he bellowed, eyes flashing dangerously. He wanted to throw the clock, mocking him with its slow rhythmic _tick tock_, across the room and out the window, watching it fall into the sidewalk below.

"Oh, aren't you impatient!" she sang again, her voice high and melodious. If it were to be soothing, it had the opposite effect on Damien as he growled, his patience rotting away. He came here late, expected her to be done, yet she was still in the bathroom, the smell of roses and mist falling out of the opened door.

"Any patience I had is long lost. Now, get out! We're leaving. I don't want to be late."

"Fashionably late," she replied, her voice ringing out like tiny bells, "where all eyes will be on us, including your lover's."

"If you're not done by now—"

"I'm here, I'm here," she called. "It is all set and done. And now you and I will look ravishing with each other. She'll be envious, for sure! And if she makes a wrong move in public, it'll be the end of her. I'll be the most popular heiress to fortune, not _her!"_

Damien ignored her monologue. He knew Zelda wouldn't make a scene or whatever Amelia had hoped for. Zelda was too level-headed and calm to obey the wills of others. How else had she made it out alive in the super-rich society they lived in?

"Zelda won't get jealous with us," he said. "I want _you _to seduce her little boy toy by her side. Separate him so I can talk to her, make her change her mind. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed," he said, taking out his phone and searching him up on the internet. He showed her a pretty good looking photo of Link, his azure eyes bright against his tanned face, and watched as her eyes widened in surprise. "Many say he's handsome, but _I _see him as a bug to squish."

"You can squish him after I have some fun with him."

**…**

The cab driver drove Link and Zelda through a grove of trees, blinking blue, red and green Christmas lights, up a hill lit by iron lamplights, and into a forest, still strung with white and blue LED lights, with a creek by its side reflecting its brilliance.

"Wow, what a fancy way for privacy," Link said, gripping onto the huge box full of presents and another stacked full of baked goods.

"Trees are the best, most natural, and, of course, aesthetically pleasing way besides a high wall with barbed wire," Zelda replied. "To either keep intruders out or beloved kin in."

"You grew up here?"

"Yes, a golden cage for the young Zelda," she laughed. "Sorry, I don't know why I just referred to myself in third person."

"Memories of pretentious poshness," he replied, his voice with a high Hylian accent. "But, seriously, this road your parents own feels like a highway."

"Trust me. It's a driveway!"

"No! This long stretch of gravel is a driveway?"

"Uh huh," Zelda nodded, Rudolph earrings twitching. "Wait until you see the house."

Finally, the trees gave way to a gigantic white frosted cake. That's what Link thought it looked like, with its large cream white walls and intricate designs of balconies and windows, their frames like icing protruding forth. It was round and it was huge, so therefore it appeared to be a frosted vanilla cake in the middle of a forest.

"Is your house supposed to look like a wedding cake?"

"Oh, this is _one _of Father's houses. He has many across the country and more across the world. This one just appears like a cake because I had quite a sweet tooth when I was a small child."

"Bet that sweet tooth turned to a cavity with all the goodies your parents bought."

She shrugged her shoulders as the car lurched forward, waiting in line of glamourous sleek cars. "That's the one thing I regretted—being too dependent on my parents to decide for what I wanted in life. Though, somewhere along the way, I discovered that I was meant to be a daughter of justice. I'm going to try to be a judge when I'm older."

The lights reflected off her eyes, and he swore he saw a tear threatening to spill across her cheek. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but she blinked them away and gave out a small sad smile. She took a box away from him and got out of the car, holding out a hand to help him out.

"Let's go. Mother is waiting."

They entered a large crowd full of sleek black, dark red, and dark green dresses, suits and ties, combed back hair and hair styled into smooth waves, glamourous curls or straightened silk. Some cast judging looks as they entered, wondering why they were in such plain clothes bought from some corporate store when a designer could offer a one of a kind dress and suit.

Zelda was like steel, ignoring their stares while Link stared back with an awful look on his face. A 'who-are-you-staring-at' type of look, which made women blush red and look away and made men glare even more.

Finally, they made it at the entrance. Some man in uniform took away their coats and presents and pushed them into another room, where it was less crowded and where women and men talked amongst themselves, some flirting, others ignoring each other and clustering into small groups of alliances. Link had ears and heard dreadful gossip that flipped his stomach. Zelda hung out with these people once, and he could see why she wanted to end her association with them. But here she was again, the black sheep of her family and friends, amidst them with a flashing Rudolph noses on her sweater to point out how out-of-place she was.

Suddenly, a death-like grip clung onto his bicep and pulled him into the shadows. What was left of the room was only the sound, muffled by the dry plaster in front of him.

"What the heck?!" he heard Zelda cry. He turned to her, unaware that she too was brought into what seemed like a secret passage.

"Zelda," a cold voice said behind them. It was unfamiliar to Link, but he saw her eyes flash in recognition. "What are you doing, bringing this man here in two matching ugly sweaters? It is against social protocol—"

"Demise can go eat that social protocol!" Zelda snapped. "It's just clothes. At least we're _wearing _clothes, right, Link?"

He remained silent. Now he knew such a rebellious act from Zelda was silly in action, but he held his tongue rather than speak with words to share his point.

"In here, wearing _that _is being naked!" the woman cried. "Do you have no shame? You are not honouring your parents with your presence. In fact, you are _dis_honouring them."

Zelda scoffed. She appeared so childish and stubborn. This wasn't a battle to fight, he realized. What would one woman do against all of the snobbish clones? It was futile, he saw that now.

"Zelda," he caught her attention, "It is rather silly, don't you think? You are making a scene. I've never seen you to purposely make a scene."

"I'm not making a scene!" she cried, and then she grew silent, and he saw her lower lip quiver. All of this put a huge amount of stress on her; all the memories of going to parties and being one of the elite, and only for her to return in rags caused her to realize that her rebellious behaviour was all a hoax. It was just an act of hopeful meaning, when in reality, it was meaningless.

"You will be if you continue to act like this," the lady said. "In your last meeting with your parents, they were heartbroken by your betrayal."

"No, no they weren't," she replied, and this time Link was sure she was going to cry. "It wasn't betrayal. It's independence."

"You are the heiress to the Nohansen legacy! You _have _no independence. As the sole heiress, the Nohansen name will be bestowed upon you, and once you have heirs, you will see how important it is for the name to continue." The woman came into the light, and Link saw that she was a frightful sight, with amber eyes large and raging with a hidden fury, her thin mouth twisting in anger. "There is no independence, nothing to sought after, if you're a Nohansen. Fate has already set a path for you, and you must walk on it."

For the first time, Zelda retreated, her silly notion of self-reliance all gone in a wink of an eye. She grabbed the woman's outstretched hand and followed her up the stairs. They walked without him, and he didn't realize they were leaving until a voice called out to him from the top of the steps.

"Young man," the woman called. "Aren't you coming?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself, baffled.

"Yes, you," she said. "I can tell you love each other very much. And so, I will do a favour for the both of you. I will make you the golden couple of the evening."

"Thank you, Impa," Zelda mumbled. "I didn't realize how—how silly I was."

.

Link was sure that all powdered perfumes, plucked hairs, and silken cloths wouldn't make him handsome in a second. But Impa proved him wrong as she introduced him to his reflection, a man who looked handsome, confident and friendly. He feared he would appear to be artificial with all the skin products and makeup Impa put on him. Most of all, he hated the chap stick because it made his lips feel heavy and felt like he wore lip-gloss, but his lips felt smoother than ever. And now, he looked honest and clean, like a man who came back from an exciting adventure.

"That wasn't a nightmare, now was it?" Impa smiled. "So handsome. You have a natural handsomeness about you, it wasn't hard at all."

"Uh, thanks," he muttered, blushing. He recalled a time when his face was covered in acne, and the peach fuzz that started growing on his upper lip forced him to appear like an unnatural force of nature. Like a mutant. The amusing thought caused him to smile idiotically.

"Yes, thank you, Impa. Now, we must really be going—"

"Whoa, Zel!" Link cried, taking her figure all in. She looked like a fairy-tale princess with her billowing skirt of dark blues, greens and purples, and her waist was impossibly tiny—wait, was she wearing a corset…? "You look stunning. Like, wow!" he blurted.

Zelda crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I'm used to looking like a peacock at these types of events."

_Ouch. _ She was obviously having a bad day.

"Good-bye, Impa."

Impa clutched onto Zelda's forearm before she could exit the room. "Remember, dear. Your parents have a legacy and status to uphold. Do not fail them."

Zelda gulped and nodded, quite reluctantly. It seemed as if she had been living in a fantasy world with false notions running through her head. Link desperately wanted to comfort her, but she was in no mood for comfort.

"'Bye," she said for a third time, and tried not to stomp off. Link followed her.

He attempted to keep up with her fast pace, but kept lagging a bit behind her. "Who was that?"

Zelda spat angrily, "an old crone who I shall have nothing to do with from this day forth!" and stomped down the stairs into the crowd, who looked up at her in awe and applauded for their stunning attire.

A few people cast nasty looks, but hid it behind a false smile.

**…**

"Midna, please! Oh pretty, pretty pleaaaseee?"

"For goodness sake, Ilia! No, no, _no!"_

Midna plopped down onto her seat, refreshed from her shower and her brief break of Ilia's pleading. Couldn't she just leave her alone? What was with this constant nagging, this begging? It irked her so. She just wanted it to _stop._

"If this is just a ploy to be with Damien, get yourself together, girl! He isn't _interested _in you. Well, yeah, for your body. But _not out of love."_

Ilia's face wrinkled into a raisin, her mouth twisting into a horrifying frown as it opened, preparing to cry out in pain.

Now Midna _really _did it.

"Okay! Fine, go ahead and see him. See what happens." _Because nothing will, _she thought angrily.

"Can—can you come? I'm afraid to come alone. Besides…no one knows me at the party."

"A bunch of randoms go there every time. They wouldn't care," Midna lied. She did not want to go that party with a bunch of people up on their high horses. She'd be the laughing stock once again, a situation she vowed to never be in for the rest of her life.

"Midna! Please?"

She shook her head.

Ilia's eyes illuminated with a brilliant idea. "I heard Zelda's proposing to Link!" she squealed. "You wouldn't like to miss that, now would you?"

"No, she isn't!"

"I swear they are. She was looking at rings in the jewelry store. She even sold her car to get him a nice ring!"

Well, Zelda _did _sell her car. For what reason, she already knew. It was to pay for her year's costs in staying at Telma's tiny house.

"You lie! Do you think me daft or what?"

"Okay," Ilia pouted. "Maybe you can get a boyfriend there? I heard that Xavier Zant will be there. Second richest man in the world, even richer than Damien!" Her eyes glowed in excitement.

"Zant?!" Midna cried, getting out of her stupor. "Zant? Xavier Zant? The man with all the oil wells?"

"Uh…" Ilia said. "Yeah! That Zant. He'll be there tonight, and I heard he's on the prowl for some lucky ladies. Who knows, maybe it'll be you!"

Midna ignored Ilia, her hands turning into claws as she clutched onto the armrests of her seat. "All right, I'll go with you. You do your own thing, and I'll take care of some…business," she grinned.

"Yippee!" Ilia cried, jumping off the kitchen stool. "I'll get everything set up, you just do whatever you do, you beautiful person!"

Ilia gathered Midna into a hug, then pranced off into the bedroom, sorting through dressers at an inhuman speed.

Midna sighed. She was sorry she was doing this to Ilia, after all, that girl needed some serious intervention with her relationship with Damien. Buuuuut Zant was there. And she needed a little 'chat' with him.

**…**

"Zelda! Please! Talk to me!" Link cried. She was stomping all over the place, her mouth trembling and her eyes watery, her hand gripping tightly on her tenth glass of champagne. She was probably searching for a place to settle down and think things through, but however hard she searched, each room they entered had party-goers everywhere.

"Damn it! Where the heck is the bathroom?"

"Uhhh…the bathroom, the bathroom…." Link looked around frantically. "Perhaps over there!"

She crashed through, interrupting someone on the toilet. The man screeched high and flung a toilet paper roll at her head.

"Occupied," she gritted her teeth, shutting the door.

"Try the second floor? The third?"

"More like the fourth," she said, heading to the stairs.

"Four floors? Wow! That's pretty cool. Highest storied-house I've been in is two-floors," he said, trying to lighten up her mood.

"There's six floors in all in this house," she said. "And an attic. I think I'll go to the attic."

Link followed her, breathlessly climbing up the ornate stairs with its bright red carpet and golden designs. At last they were on the sixth floor, and she wandered down the halls aimlessly. Link didn't say anything as she walked around, her head gazing up and searching.

"There's a latch somewhere…I don't recall where it is _exactly." _

"Uhhh…is it that opened trapdoor with a ladder sticking through it?"

"Oh, yes! How ridiculous of me not spotting that out," she spat, and then stomped over to it, almost tripping. "Blasted heels! You can't even see them under this skirt, so it's absolutely pointless in decorating them!" she took them off and flung them away, her aim slightly off as it crashed through a glass case. "Whoops! My bad. Father can just purchase a replacement."

Link looked at the smashed glass worriedly. A maid wandered by, stared at the disaster for a few solid seconds, then searched for the culprits. Her eyes landed on Link and Zelda, and she angrily walked towards them.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Link hissed.

Finally, Zelda's big dress squeezed through the trapdoor and disappeared. Link climbed the ladder as fast as he could before sliding it up and shutting the trapdoor. It was dark, but not quiet. For Zelda's sobs echoed in the vast space.

"How could I have been such a _fool!" _


	13. Chapter 13

"You're not a fool—you're not one at all!" Link encouraged helplessly.

"You're just saying that," she sobbed, "to make me feel better."

"I…" he started, but no words followed. They hung in the air, useless and impending, silent and forgotten.

"It's all right," she said quietly, reaching for him in the darkness. She found his hands and twined hers with his. "You've always been nice. Just be honest. That's all I ask of you."

She could hear him gulp and then draw in a breath for courage. "All right, fine," he said at last. "You want me to be honest? To be mean and nasty?"

"The truth hurts," she sniffed.

"Okay, then," he said. "Well, if you want _my _honest opinion, then, yeah. I agree. You _are _acting foolish. I mean, after hearing what Impa had to say, and thus seeing the other side, I can see why she's so angry with you, why you're parents are fed up with all of this."

Zelda tightened her grip, and the tears continued to fall. "But my parents were okay with it!" she cried. "They even said so. They just said, 'yeah, see you later, Zel!' and pushed me out the door, all smiles and jokes."

"That's exactly it!" Link replied. "They probably wanted you out after hearing your confession because they didn't want to be a part of it."

"I don't understand," she said.

"They probably only consented because they _want _you to make mistakes, so you'll look back at it and say, 'I'm not going back there again!'" He sighed. "I don't know if you see where I'm coming from."

"I'm not so certain either."

"Maybe you'll see once you're done being so upset." She heard him shuffle over and his warmth was suddenly next to her. He draped an arm around her, embracing her, and sighed. "I just want you to know that you shouldn't act against your own family. It isn't healthy."

"What are you talking about? A little act of rebellion is good."

"When you're a _teenager," _Link countered. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen. That still counts as 'teenager', right? The 'teen' in nineteen?"

"Nope!" he said, playfully nudging her shoulder. "Not at all!"

"Aww," she laughed a shaky laugh. Then she laid her head on the nook of his neck. "So what you're saying is that I'm an idiot for trying to change society. Well, _my _society. The one I lived in and grew up in and know more about?"

"Yup. Idiot through and through," he replied, joking. "Buuuut, you should shed a little light on your lifestyle so I know where _you're _coming from."

"Hmm," Zelda said, "Well, it all began ever since I was in middle school."

"As you've said before," Link interrupted.

"Yes, yes," she replied, waving him off. "Everyone liked me for some reason. I didn't know why back then. I actually thought they liked me _as me. _But, no! They only liked me because of my last name. _Nohansen." _

"The whole privileges thing going on?"

"Yeah, I got privileges. And I used them, even if I knew it was an evil thing to do!" she cried suddenly. "How pathetic is that? You know? Going about my days, thinking I'm all special, when I'm really not, like at all?"

"Even if you are special?"

"Yeah, I guess I _was _special because I was rich and a snooty little brat. Worst thing is, I kind of liked living the good life, getting into all these good schools, befriending the people everyone wants to be friends with. It felt nice. I liked it for a little while, until I learned more about my new friends."

"Then what made you change your mind?"

She sighed, sitting upright with her legs crossed. She fiddled with something soft on her dress—a feather perhaps?—and pondered and pondered. Why did she want to change? What caused her to become who she was right now? What she did recently?

"My parents tried to get me to go into politics," she said at last. "To rule the world, they said. With their money, we already had most of it. 'If we could only get the state,' Father would always say. The thing is, I don't even _like _politics. I like law, and sure there's a few overlapping topics between the two, but law is, well…it's my thing!"

"As is mine!" he said ecstatically. "So you changed because they were forcing you to go into something you wanted?"

"Mmm…yeah," she said at last. "Yeah—well, sort of. They were actually pretty chill about me going into law. Surprisingly."

"So what else made you rebel?"

"Up to that point, that was the only major decision I made in my life. My parents bought me all the things for me, even filtered out some stuff they deemed 'improper' like those cute little dolls back then, you know? The porcelain dolls?"

"Uh, why? That's just a toy?"

"Their child psychologist at the time thought they inhibited brain development in children or something," she said. "Actually, all the things they did to me were to ensure I'd become this powerful human being with super powers. I always wondered why they fed me this disgusting organic green grass as a kid, and it's apparently really good for your brain and heart. Father always said 'a strong brain and brilliant mind will allow you to earn the cash' and similar mottos like that. They wanted me to be the most perfect thing in the world. In fact," she leaned in closer, her voice going down into a whisper. "I think I might've been a 'designer baby.' You know what that is, right?"

"Uh, super babies?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, leaning back. "I'm all tired from talking now. Mind if I take a nap?"

"Not 'til we get to the bottom of this."

"What else is there to talk about?"

"The friends you had?"

"Oh, yes, _them," _she seethed. "Now I know why I want to prove all those suckers wrong!"

"What? What'd they do?" he asked eagerly.

"First, they're all nice and happy in front of you, wanting to be your bestest friend because you're the richest man's daughter. _Next _they try to plan your downfall because your father's businesses aren't doing too well. And once it's up again, they all nice and cheery to you again. Worst thing is, they're only mean when you don't think they are. Know what I'm saying?"

"Sort of," Link said. "Yeah."

"I'd like to separate from them, but I can't. They're a part of the lifestyle I'm in."

"Have you ever tried adjusting?" he asked.

It took a while for her to think. Had she? She'd always smile and camouflage herself, but deep down, she was screaming inside. "I don't think adjusting will work."

"Sure it will," he said. "I've been with terrible people myself as well. You just have to get used to it."

"How?" she asked. "I tried, Link, I really did. It's so hard and exhausting. I smile, I laugh, I backtalk other people behind their backs. It sickened me. So I ran away."

"And now it's time to go back." His hand clasped hers again. "Just put on a brave face. Talk to them when necessary. Don't get involved in dramas reserved for high schoolers. Be yourself. You're a nice, honest, strong woman. Don't be afraid of who you are."

"That won't be enough."

"You'll have me," he said. "I'll be by your side. And maybe, _just maybe, _things'll be better."

"It's worth a shot," she replied.

"Excellent! Now your first test will be facing this party. Are you ready?"

"No—" she gulped. "No, not at all."

A rectangular light emitted from the ground and illuminated his face. "C'mon," he said, tugging her hand.

She shied away from the light, slightly shaking. "Link, I'm drunk and I'm scared, and I really don't want to do this—"

"You're not drunk. Those champagne glasses were tiny!" he said. "Just come down from here and we'll see how you are. Dark places aren't a good place to be in, anyway."

Before she knew it, he already disappeared and she was all alone in the darkness.

"Wait, Link!" she cried. "I'm coming!"

**…**

Midna gazed at herself through the mirror, pondering what she should wear. Should she stand out and be a horror to everyone nearby? Or should she just blend in and get things over with?

Her hand grabbed the plum lipstick and she shaded her lips with it. Next she inserted her red contacts and added fake lashes to amplify its startling effect.

"Ilia," she called. "Do you know where my hair extensions are?"

"Oh, sure I do!" she called back, and later returned with a bundle of bright red extensions. "You know what you're wearing?"

"Just get me that awkward dress. You know, the one that's a bit weird?"

"You mean the sleeveless dress with the hoodie attached to it with all its strange markings?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Kinda skimpy," Ilia said as she came back with it. "Look! There's holes through the torso and a slit for the leg!"

"All the better," she replied. "I do want to look unique, y'know?"

Ilia sighed and leaned forward in the mirror, checking for any zits. "You're already unique, Midna," she smiled. Then she went over and hugged her, all the while Midna yelling 'careful!' "Thanks for doing this. It's really sweet of you. I couldn't have gone alone!"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm doing this for you."

"How do you think Damien will like me in this white dress? It suits my hair, doesn't it? Oh! And these shoes! They're silver stilettos, I got them on sale. They look expensive, right?"

Midna clamped down her concealer case and examined herself in the mirror. "Uh huh."

"I chose white because it might remind him that brides wear white, and subconsciously he'll think of marriage. And then he'll ask me to marry him! It'll be so sweet—and on Christmas, too!"

"Yeaaa-huh," Midna replied. She carefully placed the ornate silver forehead jewelry. A glinting red ruby was set in the middle. It looked great with her eyes, Midna thought, and then she smiled at an amusing thought. The colour was so similar; it appeared as if she had three eyes!

"Do you think he will? I mean, I've been so good to him lately even if I tried to avoid him. But we're back together now, so of course he will. Right?"

"Possibly." She put her hood up and examined herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely mystical, like some sort of exotic princess in legends.

With extensions in, dress tucked, and black flats and tights on, she was ready. Ready for her—

"REVENGE!"

"Huh?" Ilia asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing," Midna smiled mischievously. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't want to be late for Damien."

**…**

"YOU IDIOT!" Damien roared. "You made us late. _Again," _he grunted. "All the time, even when we went out with each other, you always made us look bad because of your useless makeup and hairstyling time."

"We don't look bad. We look _ravishing," _Amelia replied, applying another layer of lipstick while waiting in the car.

Damien honked his horn, not caring if the people in front of them gave him a dirty look. They probably weren't heading to the same place anyway.

"Relax, Dame. The highway traffic will subside in a moment's notice, and we'll be there in no time."

"Don't call me Dame," he muttered, ignoring her reassurance.

She said nothing and continued looking into her mirror, applying more mascara and liquid eyeliner. Damien watched her for a while, regretting that he had ever dumped her. She was beautiful with her dark, sleek, waist-length hair. Her almond shaped eyes looked like a cat's when she had no makeup on. And when she danced, Damien couldn't help but be compelled to dance and party with her. She was such a fun personality to be with—not that Zelda girl, she was such an old granny! Strict schedules, looking after her body. So _boring! _

And that made him think _why _he ever dumped such a nice girl. She liked what he liked, did what he did, and had the same views as him. Whereas Zelda…well, she had more money than Amelia, and that's what Damien was after. Prestige and the riches. Also, Amelia had a certain—

"MOVE IT, DAMIEN! The traffic's going and some guy's gonna take your spot!"

—temper. And an annoying voice.

Damien gritted his teeth and propelled forward, now realizing the downfalls of being in Amelia's presence. Bossy, deceiving, manipulative, easy to anger. Yet, he could handle it. He was a gentleman after all, right?

Once they got there, he tossed the car keys to the parking attendant and whisked Amelia inside. That's where everyone was, and that's where he'd make his grand entrance with the glamorous Amelia.

They entered, Amelia's back straight and her posture graceful as her poise kicked in. She smiled and waved like a princess. People applauded and called out to her dress, saying it was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen; they also called out to her figure, to her pretty little face, and the handsome man by her side.

Damien had grown accustomed to ignoring their compliments. The hard-to-please technique worked on his intimidating presence, and that was exactly what he was going for.

And then their attention turned to elsewhere as a tall, proud couple walked in. One was dressed in all blacks, her clothing looked like it came from high end fashion with its risky cuts and strange shape. Next to her was a pixie of a girl, wearing a cheapish-looking white, transparent dress, yet her body rocked it as she walked in arm-in-arm with the dark figure by her side. She smiled widely while the other woman pouted, strangely unamused.

Damien ducked into the crowd and gasped. Midna and Ilia?! What the heck were they doing here? Midna, a girl banned from the rich crowd, returned with a commoner by her side. What was this! he wondered. What were they doing?

Amelia smiled coyly. "Oh, a bunch of sluts for the guys to bang tonight. There are plenty of bedrooms in this hell hole, anyway," she said, quite loudly, and probably within Midna's hearing range, too.

Midna ignored her as a few catcalls went out to both her and her partner. And then loud whisperings erupted as recognition seeped into the crowd.

"Isn't that Midna Twy? What is _she _doing here?"

"I heard her parents will be here tonight."

"And Zant! Oh, man. Wonder how they'll react once they see each other?"

Midna walked in coolly, Ilia giggling by her side. Ilia looked around and around, her eyes widening at her surroundings. The poor girl probably didn't know what she got herself into, and Damien felt compelled to take her out of here and bring her home. There was nothing for her here but misery and humiliation. That innocent little smile on her face would be wiped away in a moment's notice.

"Do you know where Damien is?" she asked everyone. And a few nice people said no, they didn't. But then, someone pointed out to him in the crowd.

Amelia laughed as she came to them, her walk clumsy in stilettos. "And who might you be, dear?" she asked coyly. "A little play thing of his?"

"Plaything? I'm his girlfriend. And who might _you _be?"

Amelia's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm his date for this evening. Damien, if you had a girlfriend, why didn't you take her instead of me?"

Damien gulped. Damn that Amelia! She was toying with him again. "Because this place isn't suited for Ilia," he answered. Then he grabbed Ilia's shoulder and led her off to the side, leaning closer into her as he hissed, "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at home!"

Ilia pouted. "Who is that woman? Have you been cheating on me? Goddesses, you have, haven't you?!" she cried with a loud voice, it carried throughout the room.

Damien panicked. He had to get this demon out of here. She was going to let everyone knew they were a couple, and that would only hurt his reputation of being a faithful boyfriend.

"Don't you want to have fun with me? _Not her? _Am I too boring for you? Is that it?" she sprang.

"No," he said. "It's just that you're sticking out like a sore thumb here so I brought Amelia instead."

"So you know her name! Wow!" she accused. "That must mean you're more than friends with her. That's terrible. And here I thought I met the man of my dreams."

"Calm down, Ilia. She's just a—"

Amelia approached them, a smirk still on her face. "If you say friend, I'm afraid I can't help you tonight, Dame Dame."

Damien sighed. Didn't she ever learn not to call him that?

"Pet names, now?" Ilia gasped.

"Okay, Ilia," he said, still grabbing her shoulders to make sure she didn't run away. "Amelia here is an ex-girlfriend—"

"EX-GRILFRIEND?" she cried, and now the whole room was paying attention to them. "Ex-girlfriend?" she sobbed again, and this time huge angry tears ran down her cheeks. "That's even worse, you big buffoon!" She proceeded to hit him with her purse, but he caught her arm before letting any damage happen.

"Calm down!" he spat. "Stop acting like a child. You shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"I came here because I love you!" she wept, wiping the tears angrily from her eyes. "Now I know the feeling was never mutual."

"It is, it is," Damien said. "I did love you—"

"What's with the past tense? Huh?" She shoved him. "Now I know I was an idiot to ever be by your side. You were just using me! Everyone could tell, but I was too naïve to notice. Now that I do know, I just want to say to the world that—DAMIEN IS A CHEATER. Don't you date him, girls!"

And with that, Ilia stomped off, her nose held high in the air as she cut through the crowd and out the door.

"What a way to get rid of annoying little pest," Amelia broke the awkward silence filling out the hall.

Conversation resumed again as Damien looked helplessly out the door. His heart felt heavy and he could feel pain at the back of his eyes.

Perhaps he did love her.

**…**

"I am telling the truth, Miss Impa! A couple went up there and broke that display case—"

Suddenly, a dishevelled looking Link plopped down from the sky. And a large purple blur whizzed by and landed on him.

"Oof!" he cried.

The maid screamed at the sudden movement. "See? That's them!"

Impa peered down at them, her eyes angry. "What were you doing up there, Zelda? Link?"

Zelda removed the hair from her eyes, the variety of crystals and feathers and diamonds Impa put in her hair fell off like gumballs in a gumball machine. "Link was just giving me some advice," she said. Then she stood straight and tall, like a proper young lady. "I'd like to thank you, Impa. You let me know what the world thinks, and I learned not to be so egotistical anymore. So, one more request, could you make us pretty again? That fall didn't do us so good"

She helped Link up, and he stood by her, dizzily. "Yes. Thank you, Impa," he repeated. "Shall we go, Zel? To the party? There was a party, right?"

"Aw, poor big baby," she cooed, hugging him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "There is a party happening, and you and I will attend it."

Impa crossed her arms, a smile finally crossing her lips. "Oh, I'm sure you'll be the life of the party. I'll help you again, just because you're finally accepting your duty as Zelda Nohansen."

"I'll still just be Zelda, mind you," she replied haughtily, her red eyes and cheeks creating a frightening appearance. "Zelda Nohansen is too formal. I think that'll just be my alter ego for when I'm with all the snobs. But when I'm with my loved ones, like this little idiot," she said playfully, tightening her grip around Link. "I'll just be Zelda. Plain ol' Zelda."


	14. Chapter 14

**FYI: Amelia is an OC I made up. She was at the beginning of the story and is now making a reappearance here.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Midna found her in the indoor garden, by the fountain, weeping her eyes out.

"Oh, sweetie!" Midna cried, rushing to her. All night she tried to find Xavier Zant, but everywhere she went, she heard nothing useful about him.

"It's just so—stupid," she sniffed. "That I gave everything to him and he gave me nothing."

"Who, Il, who?"

"That dick!"

"You mean Ganondick?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "What an asshole. It makes me regret what I ever saw in that dumbass."

"Honey," Midna said, hugging Ilia. "Sometimes you just gotta make mistakes to know not to make them again. Damien's just one of those low points in your life."

"I'd say!" She whipped her hand up in exasperation.

"Tell you what," Midna grinned. "How about you get some revenge?"

"They always say revenge is a dish best served cold."

"No. I'm talking about revenge right out of the oven, steaming hot and deliciously tasty."

"Oh?" Ilia sobbed. "What kind of revenge?"

"C'mon," she said. "I'll show you, and it'll be fun!"

And so, Midna got a cartful of pies from the kitchen and used the elevator to haul them up on the second floor.

"Where are we going?" Ilia asked.

"To a balcony," she replied. "If I can only find it—_aha!_ Here it is!"

Hurriedly, she grabbed Ilia's hand and pulled her to the railing.

"Now you wait here with all these pies and throw them at Amelia and Damien whenever they come in. They're obviously going to come in here because look! Link and Zelda are there."

Ilia sighed. "They look so happy together…"

"True love, you see?" Midna giggled.

"Why couldn't I ever get something like that?"

"Fate's just been focusing on other people for now," Midna offered. "You'll get some satisfaction if you get a pie on the face to Damien. So just wait like a lioness and pounce on your prey once the best opportunity happens."

"Okay," Ilia said. "I just hope you're right."

…

Zelda and Link, now refreshed with Impa's stylish hands, walked down secret stairs and into the kitchen, where the servants cried out in despair.

"Hey! You! You aren't supposed to be in here!" they cried.

Link grabbed a few handful of sweets before sprinting out of there with Zelda by his tail. He laughed and popped a chocolate truffle in his mouth.

"Aww…these are to _die _for. You want some?"

"Yes," she said, and grabbed one, no, two…_three _chocolates out of his hands and stuffed them in her face before Link could say _dodongo!_ "I'm so hungry, I could eat a—"

"Let's go to the buffet, shall we?"

"If they have fried dodongos, okay!"

They entered a side room where few people gathered, eating away at the open barbeque. Link took his plate and piled it high. He watched as Zelda did the same. Fried octopus, pancakes, fruit cake, cookies, and spaghetti were the weirdest combinations of foods he ever saw on a plate, so he raised his brow as she poured chocolate sauce all over it.

"What? A girl can eat, you know?"

"No, it's just that…really? Chocolate sauce on spaghetti?"

Zelda took a mouthful and chewed methodically. She then daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin, puckered her lips and smiled. "Tastes good to me. Want some?"

"Uh, no thanks…I'll just have that roast beef standard dinner."

They went over to a little table off to the side and sat by the window. Link looked around. It was like a tiny little restaurant in a huge mansion. The place was nearly empty. Obviously all the people were crowding around the bar at the other side of the house.

"I don't know about you, but this chocolate octopus is hella good!"

Link resisted his urge to wrinkle his nose. "I never knew…you had such tastes."

She laughed. "No, I'm just suddenly craving this type of stuff. Never tried it, but now that I got a new me, it's time to try a new type of dinn—hey!" she whispered suddenly, leaning into him. "Isn't that Damien? With _Amelia?" _she said, sounding shocked. Then she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. _ "_Guess he got back together with her after I let go of him. I'm happy for them, really. Amelia used to say Damien was the only guy who could keep up with her. All the others she got were the dumb jock types in high school. They don't change once they get in university, too."

"Wanna go say hi to them?" Link asked. "Even if he punched me in the nose? I sort of want to call a truce with him."

"If you want," she said, chowing down on her fruit cake—very politely, but the chocolate sauce kept smearing at her mouth. She wiped it clean and smiled a chocolatey smile. "What's done is done. So sure, let's go over once I eat the rest of my meal. I'm famished!"

"Uh," Link began. "I am sure they've spotted us because they're walking to us right now…"

And sure enough, Damien appeared before him with the darling Amelia by his side, who stood with pride and held Damien like a ragdoll. Link thought she was intimidating. More so than her male counterpart.

"Ah! Link, Zelda, my good ol' friends!" he cried, putting out his hand in preparation of a handshake.

"Friends? You just punched me yesterday," Link replied. Then blushed, realizing that he just reminded him of the incident. Who's to say that he wouldn't do it again?

"It's said and done, but what matters is the here and now," he guffawed, taking a seat beside Link and Zelda.

Amelia followed, like a shadow, and sat right next to Zelda. "Hello, dear. How's the food?"

Zelda continued eating. "Good, good. Have you tried this fruitcake? Normally I hate this stuff, but hey! It's good for once."

"Of course it is!" she said. "The top chef from Termina flew over to bake everything. Oh, I can't wait for the sushi," she cried. "I love raw fish."

Link noticed she was staring at him intensely. He gulped down his mashed potatoes and looked at Damien, hoping for him to leave with her.

"Sorry about punching you yesterday. Really. I got shocked and angry and then it just broke me. You see," he said quite loudly. "I am in love with Zelda."

That got Zelda's attention as she stopped eating and stared daggers at him.

"More so than you, so…"

"HOLD IT!" Link cried. "You can't do that! Not here, not now!"

Damien cleared his throat. "I said I _was _in love with Zelda. But now I've got Ilia, so I'm all okay."

"I don't believe it for a second," Zelda said. "You don't love me! You only like me for my money!" she declared angrily.

"HEY!" someone shrieked from above. It was Ilia! What was she doing here? Link wondered.

"GANONDICK!" And all of a sudden a large mound of pie splattered all across Damien's face.

Link looked up to see where the source of the pies was coming from. He saw Ilia, her bare legs dangling from the railing above them. By her side were large amounts of pies, and in her hands, two more wobbled.

"Take _this!" _she shouted, and Damien yelped out of his seat. The pie rained down on him and landed on his head. "And _that!" _

This time, the pie caught Amelia's shoulder. She wiped it off quickly, her face fuming into a large red Christmas light.

"What the _frick!" _she cried. "My dress, my shoes! Why you little bit—"

_Splat! _The pies rained down upon Amelia and Damien. As quick as Ilia could throw, the pies followed them out of the room, Amelia shrieking and Damien cursing loudly.

Link couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and soon enough Zelda joined in after. Ilia grinned as she watched Damien and Amelia run out of the room, screeching like harpies.

Then, a giant pie nearly missed him by an inch. It splashed onto the ground and ruined the good shoes Impa let him borrow.

"Ilia!" he cried. "Remember that _you _broke up with _me."_

She smiled widely. "I know," she said. "I just wanted to get a little jump scare on you."

With that, she drew herself away from the railing and wandered down the stairs into the indoor garden. Beside the bushes were her shoes. She picked them up and dialed a cab. She had enough of rich snobbish boys in her lifetime.

**…**

"Calm down, take deep breaths and walk in there like you're about to own the room!" Zelda whispered behind his ear.

"Can't you introduce me first? What if they don't like me? I know they won't like me because I'm a charity case."

"They'll like you, Link. I know it," she said reassuringly. "They're just my parents. They're a bit odd, but you're a bit odd too. So it's a match made in heaven."

Link gulped. "Where'd we put those presents and cakes?"

"Some man took them at the entrance. They're probably in the guest bedroom, where my parents store all the useless junk the guests bring during gift-giving parties. It's on the first floor to the right once you get down the stairs."

"Great! I'll go get them," Link said, and he quickly walked away.

"Come back after, okay?" Zelda called after him.

He nodded and left Zelda alone in the big room full of elaborate dresses, suits and wall hangings. The room was virtually empty save for the classy bar at the end and the people shouting out what type of drinks they wanted. Chatter filled the air ceaselessly as Zelda looked for her parents. She weaved in and out of the crowd, searching and looking for their faces, but all she met were unfamiliar ones, their mouths turned into stretched smiles and twinkling eyes of contempt.

At last, she found them amidst the window's bright lights, their golden drinks in their hands and their smiles broad and happy. They sat next to each other in old cushioned seats designed with faint pink roses.

"Zelda!" Cordelia cried, getting off her seat. "We were afraid you wouldn't be coming tonight."

Daphnes smiled and pulled a chair to the little cluster by the window. "How are you?"

"Great," Zelda said promptly. She proceeded to sit down only to be stopped by a waiter serving drinks and cute little cupcakes on a platter. She grabbed a glass and two cupcakes.

"What's new?"

"Besides the whole Damien thing? That's long gone," Cordelia giggled. She took a sip of her wine and smiled at Zelda.

She returned the smile. "I got a new boyfriend, actually—"

"Who?"

"He better not be some athlete. I hate athletes."

"And princes, oh those men are _so _snobby!"

"Is it a CEO? I could use a business savvy man in this family."

"Is it a celebrity? Please tell me it's a celebrity."

Zelda waited and waited as they rambled on possibilities. They looked crazy, she thought. Like lunatics talking to themselves or to the air.

"Whoever it is, I hope you _do _marry. It's been long since we've last had an heir," Cordelia finally said.

Zelda blushed. "We just met. Don't expect anything yet."

"So?" Her father started. "Who's the lucky fellow? Anyone we know?"

"No, not at all. He's—"

"GYAHHH!"

They all looked at the entrance, where a group of people crowded around a woman. She lied face down on the floor. Pies, cakes, and cookies littered her bright red dress and dark hair.

"Oops," Link said, carrying boxes. He balanced on one foot and quickly caught the other large box before it could fall on the woman.

"That's my boyfriend," Zelda said.

"Who? _Him?" _Cordelia asked. _"Him?" _

"Yeah," she responded. "Him."

**…**

Midna went through each room that looked so identical, she felt as if she were in a maze with people as props in the background with their gorgeous costumes and their unmoving positions.

"Do you know where Xaiver Zant is?" she'd ask to the closest person she saw in each room.

They usually widened their eyes, taking in her outrageous appearance in. Women raised a brow, asking what on earth she was wearing mentally. And if they were in groups, they exchanged a conspicuous look. Some men glanced down at her cleavage, most looking away, embarrassed, but some stared openly as they conversed.

"Zant? Yeah, he's in the parlor. I don't even know what a parlor is!" a man shouted above the noise of a packed room. Everywhere LED lights flickered—greens, reds, whites, blues, all dancing and flashing across the moving bodies on the floor. Loud music blared as masses of people conjoined together in a great huge group of a single organism.

"Woooot!" a girl cried in a shimmering silver dress. She sauntered over to them, her arms pumping with the beats of the music. "Who's this lovely lady?" she asked the man coyly.

"I know, isn't she just gorg?"

"Where's the parlor?" Midna shouted.

"On the third floor…I think," the man giggled.

"Thanks," Midna said, and she proceeded to the open hallway, where hushed couples cuddled with each other. Some were in grotesque embraces. Midna hurried down and went up the spiral staircase and onto the third floor, which she searched minutes before.

"Do you know where the parlor is?"

"Oh, hey Midna!" Link cried. He juggled boxes in his hands and he spoke to her. "I didn't know you'd be here. Looking for a certain someone?" he smiled.

"Uh, no…"

"What's a parlor?" Link asked, struggling to keep the large box in his arm.

"Here, let me get that for you—"

"No, no! It's fine. I've got it completely under control."

"If you insist," Midna sighed. She just knew that big clumsy oaf would tumble with it eventually. Best let him experience it if he didn't prevent it.

"Isn't a parlor a sitting area where people just sit and talk to each other?"

"Yeah, where would that be?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Zelda?"

"Sure, where is she?"

"Just over here…Hey, could you open the door?"

Midna nodded and opened the door, gesturing for Link to enter first. He walked, his legs visibly shaking, as he carried the boxes with him. He smiled at every face he passed. Midna followed closely by him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, stopping before a woman in red standing before him. Her back was turned as she conversed with someone.

As soon as Link stopped, Midna bumped into him, causing him to lose his balance and falling forward.

"GYAAAHH!" he cried, and the woman's shocked cry of terror followed shortly after.

_Thump. _She fell onto the floor face first, and a box toppled away from Link's stack of leaning tower of boxes and fell right onto her. _Splat. _Cakes littered all over her and the box landed triumphantly beside the mess, landing properly on its bottom.

"S–sorry!" Link cried.

"_Him?" _a woman shouted. _"Him?" _

Midna eyed the source of the loud woman. She gulped. It was Cordelia, and she did _not _want that woman to know Midna Twy, the exile of the rich and famous, crashing her fabulous Christmas party.

Before anyone could spot her, Midna dashed out of there. She'd just have to find Zant on her own.

Luckily, the first room she came across consisted of a crowd of giggling ladies in scantily clad dresses. Midna swore if any of them bent down, she could see their thongs—if they had any.

"Move it!" she shouted.

"Oh, how rude!"

"Who the hell is she?"

"Dunno, maybe an entertainer or something?"

"O-em-gee! Maybe she's Zant's girlfriend?!"

"Aww…I thought _I _was his girlfriend."

"No, me!"

"Can you all just SHUT UP!" Midna shouted as she tore through them. Finally, at the centre, was Xaiver Zant, his pasty skin a horrifying sight against the blacks of his robes. Lethargically, he got up from his resting position and eyed Midna.

"Well, well, lil' sis. How's the poor man's life treating you?"

**…**

"Mother, father," Zelda began, "this is my boyfriend _Link Deku. _Link, this is my mother, Cordelia, and my father, Daphnes."

Link's eyes bulged at that. What was she doing? Why did she tell her father he was Alexander Deku's son? That would only leave a terrible first impression on him.

"Nice to meet you, Link Deku," he said, smiling broadly as he stretched his hand out for a handshake.

Link was surprised at his politeness. Either the man forgot the incident or was playing it cool. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Nohansen." Link grinned his most charming grin he had. If the old man could mask any feelings, Link Deku could do it too.

"So what is your job, if I may ask?" Cordelia said. She scrutinized him from head to cake-stained shoes. Link positioned his foot so she couldn't spot it.

"A university student, studying to become the world's greatest lawyer," he said enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes. That is how my daughter and you met, I presume," Cordelia replied. She drank her cold glass of champagne, smiling and continuing to eye him with a bizarre expression on her face.

"He's the top of his class," Zelda said proudly. By the tone of her voice, and by the tone of her parents' voice, Link felt like he was a prized stallion being sold by Zelda to them. He gulped. He was afraid he didn't have many great qualities about him besides being smart.

"Oh, yes? Did you get any scholarships?"

"The Tingle's Award for Outstanding Protection of the Environment, the Nohansen Scholarship, the Hyrule University Scholarship, the Scholarship for Orphaned Children, the—" Link listed them off aimlessly.

"We get the idea. You won a lot of them, which is amazing. Now, what do you do in your spare time?" Daphnes asked.

"He does a lot of things. He likes to care for the environment, he volunteers at the orphanage, he cleans up parks, and all his jobs he has he does for free," Zelda replied.

"That's quite a feat juggling all those things at once," Cordelia said, impressed.

"Very. When I was your age, my boy, all I did was party and hook up with this sweet-thang right here—"

"That's enough, Daphnes," Cordelia cleared her throat. "What do you do most often."

"I study a lot—"

"The man's a genius!" Zelda cooed. "He can just look at a page and never forget every single word."

"D'aw," Link said, eyeing the floor. "That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"It's true! He scored even _higher _than me on the exams. Isn't that amazing? A perfect score!"

Cordelia's expression changed to one of awe. "Tell me, Link, do you love my daughter?"

Wait, _what?!_

"What?" he stammered. "What?"

"Mother!" Zelda cried. "Mother, that's going too far!"

"I do, Mrs Nohansen, I do love her. I'd do anything for her. I'd even jump off a cliff for her if she wanted me to."  
"Now _that's _blind devotion. I like that. Especially for Zelda. That Damien guy wasn't good for you, hon," Daphnes said, shaking his head.

"I know that, Father. Why do you think we aren't together anymore?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that for a second…"

Cordelia placed her hands on Daphnes's shoulder and cooed. "His mind isn't working like it used to do. But the other parts of his body are—"

"All right, Mother. That's enough information," Zelda cried, blushing crimson. She turned to Link and whispered to him. "I'm sorry about this. They're still…in love with each other."

Link's head nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I can tell."

"So, now that you love Zelda, will you marry her?"

"For goodness sake's, mother! We just met!"

"Oh, talk about desperate much for grandkids," Daphnes guffawed.

This time Link's face turned red. "G-grandkids?" he gulped. He imagined himself with his own child in his arms, staring at him with Zelda's steel blue eyes, and for a moment, he lost himself in the image, deeply afraid _and _blissful.

"Okay, mother and father, we are officially leaving!" Zelda grabbed Link's hand and hauled him out of his stupor. Then she quickly leaned forward and hissed at her parents, "_Please _don't scare this one away! He's a good one."

"Oh, yes. We can tell!" they both smiled cheekily. Then they turned to Link with huge grins on their faces and gave him a little wave, simultaneously tilting their heads. Cordelia made a motion as if she cradled a baby in her arms.

Link gulped. Okay, they were _definitely _desperate.

"Zelda! You better have a kid next year because I don't want them to see me with grey hair!" Cordelia yelled as Zelda pulled him to the exit.

"They're nice parents," Link blatantly said. "I like them."

"Oh, yes. I think they _loved _you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I rewrote the meet the parents scene. Zelda's parents love Link!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Midna paced around, tempted to throw her shoes or her purse at his ugly smirking face. Yet she contained herself. She was better than that, better than _him. _

"Low-life son of a—" she muttered, and then stopped herself from continuing. After all, they did share the same mother.

"Oh, Midna. I'm so delighted to see you! It's been ages, hasn't it?" Xaiver Zant giggled, and his hookers echoed him.

"All right! Time to leave. Everybody out!" she shouted. "Except you!" With a quick flick of the wrist, she grabbed a hold of his flimsy silk robe before he could follow the women out the door.

"No need to be rough," Xavier laughed again, jumping down back onto the couch. He splayed his arms out onto the backrest, smirking at her with a lopsided smile. What did he think this was? Some sort of joke?

Midna's eyes narrowed as she stared at Xavier. "You're evil," was all she said. "I can't believe you did this to me—to my parents!"

"Oh? What did I ever do?"

Midna fell silent, her bubble about to burst into a fiery rage at Xavier. She should've prepared a speech. She felt like an idiot as she pondered at what to say, her mind a mix of thoughts as she stood there like an idiot.

"I guess I did nothing," he snickered.

"Lie!" She pointed at him, angry. "You stole my fortune. Made my parents disown me. And for what? For money? For glory? To make me miserable?"

The smile wiped away from his face as he glared at her, venom in his glowing amber eyes. He leaned forward, so close that Midna could see the dark brown ring around his iris. "I did it for revenge."

She gulped. "What revenge? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you, so why did you do that to me? To them?"

"You all neglected me. All because I was a bastard child. Mother never loved me, even if I was her own son. Your father—_our _father didn't love me until he saw how much of a bitch you were. He loves me now with you out of the way. And he has successfully named me his heir, even if I am not his biological son." He flicked his red hair out of his eyes. "And he sees that I've done more with the company than you could have ever done. You're a bird brain! Everyone saw it!"

"A bird brain?" she gasped. "I have more smarts than you! Don't give me that crap. You didn't even _plan _your little oil industry. _Damien _did. He's the _real _boss of your company, not you!"

"Shut up!" He sprang forth, starling her. "At least I wasn't some idiotic art major at a high prestigious school for business, law and medicine," he scoffed, his hand circling in the air. "What a waste it was for you to attend university. Look at you now, a drop out! Isn't that ironic? That _you're _the drop out, and I, a man who never had a wonderful education like you, am now the second richest man in the world."

_"Second,"_ she seethed. "You will never be the best. You were never the favourite in our little dysfunctional family anyway. You _weren't _even supposed to be with us. You were supposed to be adopted by another family. But mother kept you because of pity."

Suddenly, Xavier was right in front of her, gripping onto her arm with deadly claws. "_Don't _ever speak about that again."

"Fuck you," she screamed and clawed his face. Whatever self-restraint she had was now tossed out the window as she flew onto him like a wild cat. A punch to the right, a punch to the left and a hostile kick to the face forced Xavier onto the floor, unconscious.

"Shit!" Midna muttered. "Why the fuck did I do that? Oh shit oh shit oh shit." She clenched her hair as she paced around the room, panicking. Should she just leave him there? Hope he lost his short term memory? Or should she help him?

She checked his pulse. Good. It had a steady beat.

Quietly, she walked out the door, into the hall, down the stairs and out the door, calling desperately for a taxi. She hoped he didn't remember when he woke up.

**…**

"Damn it, Amelia! You _ruined _it."

"_I _ruined it? It was your psychotic girlfriend who ruined it!"

"I didn't know she'd be there! Ugh, I should send her a hate text message or visit her door step and give her a good scolding."

Amelia laughed. "Ha! What use is that?"

Damien glowered. "You're a beotch, you know that?"

"Yup. I'm already aware of it." Amelia toyed with a lock of hair and smirked sheepishly at Damien. He drove at full speed ahead on the highway, the city lights around them losing their glow in the distance.

"You messed up the plan—"

"Ilia did that," she commented.

"Yeah, because _you _made _her _believe you and I were together!"

"Hey, she had it coming to her!"

"But did you really have to do it at that time? That was the worst timing in the world!"

Amelia scoffed. "Well, maybe if you weren't a cheating little scumbag that wouldn't have happened."

"Ex_cuse _me?" Damien shrieked. He almost wanted to boot Amelia out of the car at full speed. "You're not so loyal yourself either, missy."

"Unlike you, _I've _changed my ways," she said, her arms crossed and her cheek turning the other way.

Damien clenched onto his steering wheel. "Yeah, when was that? A few weeks ago?"

"A _year _ago, idiot," she muttered. "Besides, I don't see you doing any effort to have a one-on-one relationship with zero girls to the side."

"That's not how I roll," he proclaimed. The vein in his forehead kept thudding and even irritated him more.

"Obviously," she replied, "but, whether or not you like it, you have to face the future and just provide all your devoted attention to one girl—your trophy wife."

Damien lazily draped his arm on the armrest while driving with his other hand. He gave out a huge sigh and threw Amelia a cocky look. "Pfft, yeah right."

"It's what your parents want you to do. And besides, you care about image, right?"

"Duh."

"Then start caring because right now it looks like you don't give a rat's ass!" She slammed her foot down onto the car's carpet and clenched her fists. "I don't know if you care—" she started, but stopped herself before she could blurt anything else and looked out the window with a stony expression.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothin'," she cried, "nothing at all!" Flustered, she fiddled with her dangling diamond earrings and stared into her reflection in the window.

"All right, all right. It's nothing," Damien said. One side of his lip was downturned as he steered the wheel to the right. "Here we are—the mansion of Amelia's."

She gathered her purse in her arms. "Thanks, Dame Dame."

He growled but restrained himself from snapping at her. "'bye, 'Melia."

Before she got of the car, Amelia landed a kiss on his cheek. "If you still want that trophy wife of yours, I'd be happy to help."

"Got any better plans? Because mine was a flop."

"Why don't you come in and I can discuss it with you?"

"At this hour?"

"Yeah," she insisted. "It's deal or no deal."

"Deal! Just get me a coffee, will ya?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I've got something up my sleeve and this time it'll work now with Ilia out of the way."

"It better be good," Damien commented dryly as he stopped his car's engine. "If it's not, I think I might have'ta murder the fella."

"Oooh!" Amelia squealed. "Wouldn't that just be glamorous?"

**…**

"Your parents are friendly. Like _really _friendly," Link said as they settled in for bed. Zelda was at the washroom with the door opened as she brushed her teeth. She turned to him, her mouth foaming like a rabid dog's.

"I don't want to talk about that," she said dryly before rinsing her mouth. Odd gurgling noises came from her throat. She spat in the sink before slipping into the creaky double bed beside Link. "Let's just sleep, all right?"

"Uh…" he started, "well, you see, married couples usually share a bed together…"

That earned him a large bruise on the shoulder. Zelda's hand withdrew from her smack as she crossed her arms, a slight look of irritation on her face. "Look, it's a touchy subject and I don't think we should talk about it this early in our relationship—our _blooming _relationship," she added. "We're just dating. It's too early to tell where we're heading."

"Just a few seconds ago we proclaimed our mutual love for each other."

She blushed. "Yeah, well…" she trailed off, "sometimes love dies. It could happen with us."

"It won't!" Link cried. "It won't, I'm sure of it!"

"You don't know," Zelda said. "It could happen to anyone—even us."

"I'll just have to prove you wrong, then," he smiled. He turned off the lamp light and snuggled deeply into his pillow.

"What? What will you prove me wrong?" Zelda asked, still sitting upright. She nudged his sleeping body, shook him by the shoulder and even kissed him on the cheek.

Link feigned a snore.

.

For the next few days, Link devised his master plan of wooing Zelda into a consideration of marriage. Truth be told, she was the first woman he had ever loved. And honestly, he did not want that love to go to waste when they separated… he would ensure such a horror would never happen.

His plan all started when Zelda went out to volunteer at the orphanage. Immediately, he grabbed a pencil and notepad and sat down by the window seat, the blue morning light filtering in through the transparent white curtains. Gently, the snow fell down and all around the street. It was quite distracting as he constantly looked up.

With phone in hand, he texted Midna.

_What would Zelda's _almost _dream date be?_

Within seconds, Midna texted back. _Uh, why? Why not a total dream date?_

_I'm saving that for later, _he replied.

_If you had money, I'd say go to Termina with her and show her a good time._

_Dude. Midna. I'm dirt poor, remember?_

_Right, right, _she texted. _I totally forgot about that._

The phone vibrated while he drafted out the schedules of his days until New Year's. He gulped. He only had six days left to devise everything and execute it.

_I'd say bring her to do something new. Like a horse ride through town, a visit to the cemetery, maybe a hike in the woods? Don't do something typical. Do something extraordinary. _

Link smiled. He knew exactly would he would do. Before losing the idea from his mind, he wrote down on his notepad _tour of Faron Woods _and circled it three times with a red pen. He would bring her to a special point in the woods two days before New Year's. And on New Year's, he'd just go to her party and give her a kiss on the lips at midnight and then kneel down on one knee and…

"Link? Are you all right?"

Link whipped his head around, shocked to see Zelda standing right there with groceries in her hands.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," he said, quickly placing his notepad and pencil behind his back.

"Really? Because you were looking out the window for an awful long time with this sort of excited look on your face."

"Oh? I was? Was I? I don't quite recall."

"Good thing you don't because it was pretty creepy… _and _cute," she smiled, walking over to him. She bent down and pecked him on the lips.

"Here, lemme help you with that!" Link said, tossing the notepad underneath a pillow. He walked over to the kitchen as Zelda took off her coat. "How long were you out for?"

"Three hours. And a half for some groceries," she called back. "I'm leaving Telma's house later and moving into another penthouse. My parents say that no daughter of theirs will live in a second-rate house with a landlady who doesn't check for safety hazards."

"Really?" Link called back. He speedily put away all the groceries but a few vegetables. With swift hands, he put them under the sink, turned on the tap and—

Something creaked and groaned under the sink. He opened the cabinet to find out what it was. And just as he pulled back the cupboard…

Something cold and wet pierced his skin. He fell back from the intense force as the water sprayed into his face, falling right onto his bottom in a puddle.

"Link!" Zelda cried, rushing forward into the doorway to see what happened. "Are you all right—good heavens! A flood, a flood!" she screamed, tiptoeing around the increasing water.

"I'm fine!" he sputtered. "It's just a busted pipe. I'll go tell Telma, you go get a bucket and a mop."

Link emailed Telma to tell her about the flood in the livngroom. Meanwhile, Zelda struggled to mop up the floor.

"The water just keeps coming!" she said as she mopped up the place.

"It's just dripping now. Here, I'll go put a bucket under the drip as we wait for Telma." Link placed it under the leaking pipe. He then stood up and grabbed the mop out of her hands, and said casually, "Guess you should move to a new place, huh?"

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I should."

Link waited for those wonderful, beautiful words.

"I guess I should move in with you now, huh?"

"My home is your home," he said, smiling. He grabbed her and gave her a huge smooch on the cheek.

She grinned. "Great, I'll start packing and I'll move in right away!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just needed to wrap things up in order to write the next big scene. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So what's the plan?" Damien Ganondorf sat cross-legged on the leather, studded armchair. He looked good in his dark suit and his cleanly shaven, sharp chin, and with his red hair long and curly that framed his face and accented his glowing gold eyes.

Amelia scoffed as she entered the library. "Is that all you were thinking about as we made love to each other?" She lazily reclined on a long couch, situating herself so she looked snooty and elegant and beyond beautiful at the same time. Her long nightdress swished against the floor as a light summer breeze entered with the sunlight through the large French windows.

Damien sneered at her, remembering the vents of last evening. Amelia's playful hand always stroked his bare chest whenever she wanted to have a little fun, and after that, she was irresistible and finally in his grasp after long months without her. Her touch was all too familiar, and he couldn't help it but let the blush sprinkle his cheeks as he remembered her soft lips on his. "Just because you and I had a little 'thing' last night does not make you one of the women on my top priorities list," he said, looking out the window to hide his blush. "So what's the plan that you so kindly agreed to speak about it?"

"I've done my research, darling," she replied. She picked up the cup of lemonade served by her butler and took a long, cool sip. "Wouldn't you like to know what I've found out? Certain… _things _that could ruin Zelda's relationship with that dear boy forever."

"And what _things _are those?" Damien angrily said, growing impatient by Amelia's playful game. She thought it was funny poking at him with information but never getting to the exact point.

"The Great Deku," she smiled widely. "You have heard of him, haven't you?"

"That killjoy ruined my oil sales," Damien said immediately, glowering. "What about him?"

"He's Link's _father. _Isn't that wonderful?"

"So?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "We could use that against him!"

"And?"

She slammed down her cup at Damien's cluelessness. "AND WE CAN TELL HIM ABOUT ZELDA AND LINK," she screamed, her eyes growing feral. She sat back after a moment of awkward silence and rearranged her loose hair into a bun.

Damien sat dazed. And then it hit him. Alexander Deku was the best and sternest environmentalist in the world. If he ever found out that his son was dating a multi-billionaire's heiress, he'd freak and call off the relationship.

"You're a genius!" he cried and jumped from his seat. He rushed over to Amelia and kissed her on the lips.

"I know," was all she said. And she smiled up at him with her pearly white grin as he went in for another embrace.

**…**

The next day after the party, Midna sat at her house with Ilia on the living room couch. Ilia strolled through her laptop as Midna gaze frantically moved from left to right.

"Omigoddess!" she cried, leaping from the couch. "This is disastrous!"

"It's all over the news for some reason," Ilia said. "You know what happened?"

Midna gave her a glance of panic.

"Yeah. You knew what happened," Ilia nodded.

"I went there to see Zant and I—I don't know!—I just sorta _freaked," _Midna went on.

Ilia sighed. "What'd you do?"

"I, uh…" she looked around to see if anyone were near her. When she checked that the window was closed, she leaned forward and whispered, "I attacked him unconscious."

Ilia's eyes grew wide. "You _what?!"_

"I kicked him—"

She waved her hands for Midna to stop talking. "I know , I know! I meant 'you _what?!' _as in why in Hyrule would you _do _that?!"

Midna crossed her arms and scowled at Ilia. When she wanted to reveal her secret, she wanted support. Not judgements! "Because," she said, "because I already _told _you. I freaked. F-R-E-A-K-E-D," she screamed, chopping her hands together for each letter.

Ilia gasped at her panic attack. "Like you are now?"

_ "_Ah-_duh!" _she responded indignantly as she plopped down back onto the sofa. Her knees quivered and her heart beat went irregular. Every time she thought of Zant, it increased speed, and then she willed herself to relax, so it went back to regularity. But anything she could think of was pushed back into her mind as Zant's sly face reoccurred again. His slimy, good-for-nothing, disgusting, smirking, look-a-like pasty face like _hers. _She punched a pillow.

"You hanging in there, Midna?" Ilia said, a smirk developing on her shapely lips.

_"No," _Midna replied. She rearranged the fallen pillow and grabbed a nearby blanket. "I think I should just nap this off."

Ilia snatched the pillow from under her head. "No," she said. "You should _talk _it off. Tell me everything. Maybe I'll have a few solutions up my sleeve."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Talking about it is just going to make me angrier. So no."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I doubt it."

"Okay, fine! We'll talk!" Midna glowered. "Go get me something to eat. I'm so tired from last night. Ugh," she said, rubbing the bags from under her eyes.

Ilia did as she said. While she did that, Midna checked her text messages. A bunch from Link appeared and she texted back immediately. And then he texted back within seconds. They had a mini conversation about Link planning a dream date for Zelda. Midna shook her head. Link was so hopeless for girls, but had several good qualities about him to attract anyone. Good looks, kindness, funny, dorky (which was cute), shy (which was good so he wouldn't turn into a player), and most of all—loyalty! If he ended up like Damien or Zant, she'd be sure to punch him to avenge poor Zelda.

"You're favourite!" Ilia smiled, swooping down elegantly into the sofa. She laid the tray of dark chocolate cake and milk onto the coffee table.

"Are you serious?" Midna asked, picking up the glass of milk. "I'm not _five."_

"Milk's good for your bones, dear." Ilia tapped Midna under the chin as she made another scowl. "Drink up!"

She reluctantly gulped down the milk in one drink. She gave a little _aaahhh _of relief once the cold liquid slithered down her throat. "You know, Ilia, I'm happy I punched Zant. Even though my punches were so good that it rendered him unconscious."

"Midna!" Ilia shrieked. "This is _bad. _Zant's in a coma!"

"I know," Midna said. "Which is good. Doctors say he won't be able to remember anything when he wakes up."

"They'll press you for attempted murder if they find out!"

Midna slouched and then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there goes my life."

"Can't you stop joking for once? This is serious. What if they find out?"

"They won't!" Midna said. "He's the only one that knew I was there to punch him. And the hookers who were with him won't say anything. I'll just snuggle up to mommy and daddy dearest and give them a huge chunk of money."

"Why don't you ask Zelda?"

"Her?" Midna laughed. "She's a goody-two-shoes. She'll be a little tattletale for the justice of law!"

"She's your friend. Certainly she wouldn't do that to you!"

"Ha," Midna pointed a finger right on Ilia's nose, "the guilt will eat her up inside. I hope I can't say it for you too." She grabbed the cake with her fingers and ate it whole. "I'm gonna go wash-up. Be a darling and don't tell anyone. Everything will fall smoothly into place."

**…**

"So…" Zelda looked up at the tall building. "This is your place?" The bricks that were once a brilliant red were faded. Flower pots—some shattered—housed dead plants along the broken sidewalk. The windows looked old with their cream-coloured paint and its old fashioned design of tilted shutters. The door, which was very heavy, creaked as they opened it, and then they had to open another door that had holes in the screens.

"Home sweet home!" Link cried, carrying Zelda's luggage. "You'll love it here." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Ticklish, Zelda giggled as his lips brushed against her skin. "What floor is it on?"

"No elevators," he said, "and the stairs are very curvy, so it's easy to get lost. Like the second landing leads to a hallway but no one lives there. Oooooo." He grinned. "Spooked yet?"

Zelda paled and gave him a little punch to the shoulder. "Stop that!" she cried. "I don't believe in ghosts."

Link highly doubted it and silently vowed himself to never scare her again with that talk of nonsense. "Relax, Zelda," he tried to reassure her as they stomped up the stairs. "The hallway is just a little one and houses extra rooms for the janitor's stuff. Pretty good place if they have a lot of cleaning accessories, right?"

The colour went back onto her cheeks as she smiled that cute little smile. "Right," she said. And then her eyes sparkled as she glanced up at him and as he gazed at her. "Thanks, Link. I didn't want to move into a fancy penthouse again or buy a large mansion like my parents. I'm sick of that rich environment and I want to live somewhere new—even if there are rats and there's no maid to clean up after us, I think it's a great plan to live together. See where we're at in our relationship and—"

Link stopped and she rammed into him. He didn't even budge as she regained her footing. "Here we are!"

Zelda peered around his butt and raised an eyebrow. The stairs ended right into an ominous looking oak door. "So, um, you live in an attic?"

"Complainers can't be choosers!" Link said as he unlocked the door and marched right on in. "This large, old house was converted into an apartment. It used to be a mansion, you know, so technically you _are _still living in a mansion."

Zelda laughed as she walked through the door. "Yeah. Great—" She stopped in her tracks and dropped the bags she was carrying. Link's attic, which she thought would be gross and run-downed, shocked her. Whatever cruel design the landlord had left him with was enough for Link to decorate it into something so unique and so beautiful that her jaw dropped open.

The main room housed a small kitchen to the left side tucked behind a protruding wall with a door in it. It looked rustic with mismatched chinaware stacked in the glass cupboards that were painted a natural green, and pots and pans hung over the counter island table. The island had different counters than the ones lined against the wall. It looked newer with a black marble top rather than a white one. Zelda examined it closely. Link had painted it green to match the rest of the kitchen. She smiled at the little touches he left around. Wooden beams hung low and matched the exhaust with wood material above an old oven and flowers in glass vases were by the window above the counter. A fruit bowl was at the corner of the island, and a large fridge hummed loudly in the corner with reminder notes. She opened it and groaned. "All you have is ketchup and relish!" she cried, but then the living room diverted her attention as she turned around to face Link, who stood awkwardly by the door.

He stood shocked as he looked off into the distance. The one thought that ran through his mind was disbelief. _Zelda's living with me. Zelda's living with me. How'd that happen? _

"Your living room!" she cried, running over to it. It was small and roomy and everything she ever wanted. An L-shaped white couch sat beside another wooden pillar to hold up the roof. She liked how he adapted to the wooden pillar and transformed it into some sort of shelf by installing them into it. Candy wrappers sat on one shelf, and another held some books, and on the top of that one had some coasters. A TV on top of a slanted bookcase was at the centre of the large rug. DVDs and books were stored below it and table lights flanked the TV side by side. "You're quite the designer, Link!" she said after examining the little figures of trees.

He blushed. "Thanks, I try with what they've given me. A green kitchen? No wonder why the rent's so cheap!"

Zelda went on ahead and opened all the doors. The one next to the kitchen led to the bedroom. A single circular window allowed in the sunlight, grey and cold, from the cloudy day. Directly below the window was a beautiful white four poster bed with a makeshift canopy patterned with curved lines above it. The bedsheets and pillowcases and blanket matched the lines of the canopy—blue, white, and mint green. The metal frame on the bed gave a fairy-tale like look to it with curved designs and smooth edges. Zelda's hand went on it as she gazed around, her smile getting wider and wider, as she looked from the white study desk and matching chair tucked into the corner adorned with flesh splashes of colours by fragrant flowers. The biggest thing of all was the armoire that sat directly across from the bed. She opened it and a pile of clothes fell right on top of her. She screamed at the suddenness and surprise of it.

"Zelda?!" Link dashed in frantically looking for her.

Zelda kicked his clothes—which were worn by the smell of it—off her. Link's strong hand pulled her up right into his chest. Zelda blinked in a confused daze and glanced up at him. She stepped away, blushing, and pointed an angry finger on his clothes. "What the heck is that?" she said. "They're dirty! Do some laundry!" she snapped.

"S-sorry—"

"Ohmygoshness!" Zelda said, hurrying to hug him and shower him with kisses. "Sorry I snapped! It's just that when a foul smelling wave of air hits me in the face, I get angry."

"I'll wash them right away. I didn't have much time to clean up," Link began. "I'm always studying and then I was swept away by you so I haven't been at my own home that much only to sleep and I …"

"Shh!" Zelda said, placing a finger on his lips. "Quiet down, why don't you?" And she kissed him right on the mouth and took a step back while holding his hands. She sighed and tilted her head. "All better now, right?" she said while turning away. Something below her grabbed a hold of her toe and made her lose her footing. "Gah!" she screamed as she felt herself lean a forward and as the floor rushed up to meet her face.

Link grabbed her hand and pulled her upright. "Sorry sorry sorry!" he muttered as Zelda looked down to see the culprit. The circular rug wasn't so smooth. Rigid shapes poked out of it, and after her foot moving it to the side, a video game peeked from below.

"You didn't clean up that much, did you?" She sighed.

"No," he said cautiously. "I didn't have enough time because I was —I was doing other things." He looked at his feet and mumbled apologies.

"What other things? You were home all day yesterday before I moved in."

The image of his notebook titled 'Zelda's Dream Date' flashed before his widened eyes. He blushed and averted his gaze from hers. One look at her and he'd spill the truth from his tongue. "Studying. I was studying!"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Sure…Second semester isn't in weeks!" she accused.

"I got some notes from an upperclassman. I'm studying them right now!" he insisted.

"Well, all right…" she pecked him on the cheek. "Clean up this place while I go buy groceries. Anything specific in mind?"

"A nice, rare steak with red wine?" he offered, relieved that he stopped dating a vegetarian.

Zelda giggled. "Now with Ilia gone, you can have all the meat you want!"

Once she left through the door, Link immediately went to the bathroom cupboard and brought out his basket of cleaning supplies. He thanked the goddesses that she didn't check the bathroom. Gross and moldy, he went about scrubbing the toilet clean, the shower clean, the walls clean, the floor clean, the sink clean and even the mirror, which he unfortunately splashed with plaque flung by dental floss.

He rushed to the bedroom and cleaned up all the clothes and CDs and DVDs he'd thrown under the rug and sorted them out. He put the dirty laundry in the basket and set it outside the bathroom for future dirty laundry. The clean laundry—which smelt like wonderful lemons—he put away into his one large dresser. He titled his head as he pondered. The dresser was full and bursting. Since when did he get so much clothes? He took his phone out of his pocket and wrote a reminder to buy more closet space for Zelda.

The main room was already clean since he knew it was the first thing Zelda would see. Nonetheless, he went about sweeping. Tired and exhausted from cleaning (which he hated because, as much as he denied it, he _was _a slob), he plopped down onto the couch and drew out the notebook he hid under the cushion.

_Zelda's Dream Date. _He smiled, imagining the wide grin she'd have on her face as he presented to her the night of her life.

He texted Midna of his plans. _So far I've got a walk in Faron Woods. I'm going to go decorate it with white Christmas lights and order thousands of her favourite flower—acacia blossoms and irises— and put them all over the place. And there'll be a live band playing her favourite love song by _Saria. _Before our dance, I'm going to go down and take her to the beach and have dinner with her. I think she likes lobster the best, or do you think she wants something else? I don't know! Help me, Midna! My girlfriend is a foodie! _

Midna didn't reply after five minutes of waiting, so he returned to his planning, quite irritated that she didn't pick up since he knew she was on her break, and brainstormed some more.

Zelda liked the beach. He knew that for sure. She always went on and on about how the water looked beautiful against the sky. And she loved the stars. He'd definitely take her out there at night and hoped for the best that it'll be a clear sky. Maybe take her on top of a lighthouse to see the view? He nodded. That was good.

_Midna: beach or lighthouse or some random hill? _he tried her again.

Instantly, a single sentence popped up: _idk or idc. Whatever._

Link scowled at that. He knew Midna could be rude at times, but when he was planning to propose to her childhood friend, that was not the way to act!

Added to that by her came, _I'm busy at the moment. Talk to you later. Best luck. xoxo Midna._

Link's scowl faltered. He shouldn't be mad at her. She had other plans.

So he decided by himself. He searched lighthouses on his laptop about Hyrule's beach and chose the one that looked the most romantic. It was bright red and white and very tall. It sat on high rocks and overlooked the ocean. He loved it, and he knew she would love it more than he, and whatever she loved, he adored too.

That's when he knew he'd ask the most important question in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

_a/n -  
_Last chapter, the updates were taken down and replaced with the actual story, so I definitely recommend not skipping out on that.

Thanks for all the encouragement! I know not to have any self-doubt and recklessly attack old stories. Geez, that was such a horrible idea. I mean, I've already written 60 000 words for Resolution which is _a lot _to take down and rewrite altogether, and before I reached that point, I had a simple plot written out so I do have a general idea where I'm going, but some things happened like how originally Ilia wasn't Damien's old flame and was just a wise old friend to Link, and how Midna wasn't even in the story at all and not even the Twilight family was in it too (which also includes Zant). And that all happened to the free writing technique!

Loveless 1st version I really hated because Ilia was so unrealistic and Link was always smiling with no flaws and Zelda was very mean and a downer, so I am actually glad that I rewrote it. Maybe, for the first one, I'll complete it as a separate story if anyone REALLY loved that one. Personally, the newer Loveless is fun to write and read for any typos, and I just love the whole little twist of Zelda being royal and stuff like that...

It's safe to say that I'm now writing both Loveless and Resolution again. Absolute's taking a little break. Don't worry about rewrites for that one. I like writing it the most mainly because it's the only modern AU I didn't write and I like older environments where electricity and plumbing don't even exist.

(But, between you and me, the worst story I have is Green with Envy. Writing it within two days at 2 am in the morning was a bad idea...still—No matter how bad it is, I'm not touching it!)

**Chapter 17**

Damien and Amelia sat across from each other as they ate dinner at her house. The chandelier cast golden light down upon them, and lavish portraits of Amelia's old money family looked down as they ate. Expensive candles lined near the gold-threaded curtains and cast its coned light onto the marble floor. Amelia blushed as Damien continued talking about old times they had together.

"When I first saw you there at prom, I knew I had to have you," he said.

"Prom queen fell onto Zelda's head. To get even with her, I made out with Zelda's prom date the whole time," she grinned. "He's fat and ugly now. I'm glad I never went after him after our little fling."

"Oh, our times together were pretty casual. Wouldn't you say?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. I dated other people, you dated other people. We both didn't care…" _Until you started dating Zelda! _she wanted to add but she restrained her tongue. It was in the past. Her revenge would come soon.

The butler presented dinner to them—linguini with oysters, mushrooms and a hint of basil—and poured their wine glasses with white wine.

"A toast to the downfall of Zelda!" Amelia smiled widely, raising her glass. "You know, I'm not only doing this for you."

Damien clucked his tongue, clinking his glass with hers. "You're too evil to serve the goodness in others."

_"Good?" _she scoffed. "You don't have a good bone in your body!"

He laughed at her. "That's why we're so perfect for each other."

"Once upon a time, maybe," she sighed. "But not now. I don't think I want to date you."

Tilting his head at such an absurd statement, Damien said, "Why ever not?"

"Because," she replied. _Because you broke my heart and dated my sworn enemy. _"Because you date other girls to the side. I need a commitment."

"It'll be perfect if we were to ever marry," he said. "I have so many companies under my belt; it's hard not to call it a monopoly. And you have so much land and money. We'd be the power couple of the century!"

"Yeah…" Amelia said glumly. She hoped that he would _say _he wanted to be with her because he genuinely liked her. But it was all about power and money in Damien's books and never ever about her. A flash of pity flew through her. Was Damien even able to _love _someone?

They ate in silence for the remainder of the meal. During that time, Damien looked at Amelia. He missed the times he had with her. He remembered when he almost asked her to marry him. But then her father lost a chunk of money. Not wanting to spoil his chances of ambitious CEO of many companies, he planned to seduce Amelia's richer friend. Zelda was beautiful, but not nearly as pretty as Amelia, and her sense of humour wanted him to rip out his ears and throw them into the ocean. Amelia was determined, assertive, challenging. He liked that in a woman.

Pangs of horror echoed throughout his empty chest as he realized that he would never have a chance with her again…unless…

"Let's continue our plans in the sitting room, shall we?" Amelia said, her Hylian accent thick, posh, and beautiful.

Damien followed after her, trying _not _to look at her round hips as they swayed back and forth in that tiny black dress of hers.

"Damien?" she turned around and caught his eyes on her.

He never blushed, but this time his body betrayed him as he grew a hot crimson colour all over. His back started to sweat, and he knew by the time he left, a large inversed V would stain his shirt.. "Y-Yes?"

"You look rather hot. Care for a nice drink of cold water?"

He pulled his collar away from his throat. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

The butler came in again and placed a pitcher and two glasses of water down onto the coffee table. Amelia fanned herself and crossed her legs. "Bernard, go lower the heat, will you?"

Her attention went back on Damien. "I'm going to make a phone call. Care to eavesdrop?"

"Go ahead," he said, and gulped the cold water greedily. It did nothing to cool the glowing heat all around him, and the sweating was getting worst. He was so close to her, and he hated that when she uncrossed her legs, her bare skin brushed passed his pants leg. She grinned as she caught him in his discomfort, which made him a little bit more comfortable because that grin meant that she was playing with him, that she wanted to flirt.

He was about to make a move on her when an old gnarly voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello, Mr Deku," Amelia said, her voice crystal clear and smooth as morning day with a touch of sophistication in her natural Hylian accent.

"Who's this?"

"This is Mrs Nohansen from the Nohansen industries."

"Bah! You again?! How many times must I tell you to restrain your husband from practicing terrible environmental consequences of business. He always cares about his profit and never about the trees or the birds or the habitats he's ruining! Horrible man, your husband, and I would like a word with him as soon as possible."

"Calm down, Mr Deku. We have far more troubling matters than that."

"The doom of Hyrule is inevitable if you still continue practicing such horrible environmental conflicts," said he. "What is it?" he snapped with flare.

"It's your son," she continued, her voice panicking on the word 'son' as if something bad had happened to him. She smiled. "You would like to know what happened to him. It's quite the scene, really. Haven't you read the news?"

Mr Deku panted. "I'm out in the middle of Termina actively saving the rainforests. Of course I haven't heard the news!"

"Well, then," Amelia said coolly. "Link's been acting out now that he isn't in your range of guidance."

"Why are _you _lecturing on _my _parenting style for a child that isn't even _yours?" _he accused.

Amelia still kept her calm exposure, but Damien saw her clutch onto a long strand of hair and saw her eyes flash in fury. She gritted her teeth. "Because _he _is sleeping with _my _daughter!" she said, voice stern but a smile drew on her lips. "Good day, Mr Deku!" She hung up the phone.

"Now, Damien," Amelia resumed her normal, husky voice. A sultry expression painted itself on her flawless face. _"This _is when the real fun begins."

**…**

Zelda knocked on the door with bags full of fresh vegetables, two large steaks, and a bottle of groundnut oil and the best red wine. She waited. And waited. And—

"Zelda!" Link flung the door open, panting. "H-hey! How's it—how's the grocery shopping going?"

"Well," Zelda said, entering with a smug expression. "I tried to do self-checkout but then I didn't know how to do the credit card slot thing on the stupid machine. And get this! The _supervisor _had to do it for me since I held up the line!" She giggled.

Link laughed along with her, taking one of the bags out of her hand. "Yeah, maybe I should come with you next time. Show you around and how to act _normal."_

"I've picked up a few tricks."

"Like what?"

"Never do self-checkout." She grinned.

Together, they put away the groceries they didn't need for dinner and brought out the tools needed to make a glorious steak dinner. Zelda chopped vegetables on the cutting board while Link set the oven and poured groundnut oil all over the pan. He slapped a steak on and whistled a tune. Zelda quickly picked it up, and when they were finished whistling, and when Link finished the first steak, he turned to her with a glint in his eye.

"Do you, uh, have a favourite meal?" he asked.

"Not really, no," she said. "It usually depends on what I'm feeling. Winters, I hate salad and prefer warm food due to the cold. The opposite can be said about summer."

"Warm foods? Like soup?"

"Meaty, warm, hearty, fatty, foods," she confirmed. "Like gravy!"

"Want to have beef stew tomorrow then?" he asked.

"For lunch? Yeah."

He placed both steaks down onto plates and poured the red wine onto two cups.

"And what's your favourite song?"

"You know it!" she gasped, mashing the potatoes. "You know a ton about me."

"I just need to hear it again."

She eyed him with suspicion. "Okaaay… Mr Double-Check guy. I like _Saria's _song called _Lost Woods. _It's got such a nice, uplifting beat."

Link coughed. "I meant favourite… _slow _song." He was careful not to say love. He was treading on dangerous waters now, but he had to know. He didn't have much time left before the big day.

"Same singer… but _Lullaby. _So beautiful and soothing! _Ugh! _I can just fall asleep with it playing."

_I hope she's joking about that last part, _he thought. _I don't want a sleeping date on _the _date._

"Flowers?" he insisted.

"Used to be roses," she cocked her head to the side, "but after Damien… I like acacia blossoms and irises."

Link helped Zelda pour the rest of the ingredients onto the plates. They sat down onto the barstools near the island counter and sipped their wine.

"Colour?" he asked.

"Light pink."

"Time of day?"

"Night."

"Men's scent?"

"Uhhh…" she trailed off. "Enough questions for today."

Link bit into his steak. He hoped she wasn't playing dumb, because if the surprise was ruined, well… _that _would ruin him.

**…**

Midna had to act _fast._

If she wanted to keep the hookers quiet, she had to beg mommy and daddy forgiveness, and if she wanted to keep her identity a secret from the party onlookers, she had to dress down—_way _down. And lie. She had to lie.

Midna wasn't stupid. In fact, she was smarter than what most people believed. And, although people didn't think it, she hated to lie. But she had to. She just had to.

She looked herself over in the mirror. Gone were the heavy eyeliner and mascara, gone were the pasty white makeup, gone were the knee-high ballet boots, and gone were the spikes that wrapped around her collarbone and wrists. Instead of donning a sleek, skin-tight, leather dress with built in lace corset, she wore the dress her mother always loved her in: the sunflower printed one that accented the amber in her eyes and contrasted with her vivid red hair.

She tilted her head, letting the long ponytail flick to the side. The sun caught the gold streaks in her hair. Save for the sharp pointy upper teeth she had, she did look normal. She reminded herself not to smile with her teeth. Father dearest would have a fit.

The tribal tattoos on her thighs and stomach were covered, but not the long strip on her arm. She went over to her closet and brought out a white cardigan to cover it. Not quite liking the minimum accessories, she brought out her mom's old locket with a childhood Midna smiling within it and wrapped it around her neck. She strapped on sophisticated, modest heels and patted down a floppy large sunhat with oversized sunglasses. _Now _she looked like the old Midna. _Midna Twilight._

She clenched her fists. How she hated that name! Now she was returning to the Twilight Realm of Darkness and Terror.

"_You _look good." Ilia peeked from the hallway. "Smashing!" she cooed, entering the room and bedazzling Midna with tiny gestures with her hands. "In fact, I prefer your older look better."

"I do, too," she said glumly.

"Uh, uh!" Ilia patted her shoulder. "What would Midna _Twilight _say?"

"I do, too!" she repeated, but this time with optimism thick with a Hylian accent. All the posh people spoke with a Hylian accent—whether fake or real—it just added a whole new layer of sophistication.

"Good!" Ilia shouted with glee. "Now go get 'em, tiger!" and she patted Midna's butt with a smack of the hand.

Midna glowered. "People shouldn't be treated like this," she said. And out she headed into the world of big wigs and big gigs with shoulders squared and nose high into the sky. This time, she crossed her fingers. And this time she actually would _try. _When she tried, she was _always _successful.

**…**

Midna climbed the steps of the Twilight Palace. She was glad that she decided to take a fancy taxi instead of walking here. The damn palace sat a top of a hill so it would open grand views to prosperous visitors and allow the city to view its splendor against the twilit sky. It looked _ravishing _when it was twilight. The greenhouse off to the side had a certain reflective glimmer so it would look as if part of the palace itself was made from the sky itself. And the silhouette! It was perfect against the light blue, orange, and purple in the distance. But to Midna, it was eerie.

Just as she knocked on the door, she thought of how appropriate that it was twilight and laughed at the irony of it.

"Miss Twilight," the butler, Sven, nodded. "Your parents have been expecting you."

He led her into the living room both parents eagerly awaited Midna. Midna, embarrassed, blushed at the sight of them and their haughty posture in their lavish rooms. She ran away… only to be crawling back.

"Hello, Mother. Hello, Father," she said.

"Sit," her mother commanded.

Midna promptly sat down across from them, staring back at a mirror. Her mother looked like the spitting image of her with her vivid red hair, bright amber eyes, and straight nose.

"Midna," her father blurted, "I-I missed you. I didn't think you'd come back. But you've returned!" he said, bending down to take her hands. And as he stared up at her with tears spilling down his cheeks, Midna's heart shattered. How could they _do _that to her? How could she do that to them? Years have gone by without speaking another word. And it all started because she went through her rebellious phase, a phase that they rejected, a phase which would come and go.

Midna's stomach caught butterflies. _Zant. _He swooped in when the family was vulnerable. He flew in and picked Midna up until she was high into the sky and he could drop her, drop her where she would be forever falling. Falling and never seeing—

Images flashed before her eyes. Where her mother taught how to be a proper lady, how to act, and dress beautifully, and how, sometimes, they would break the rules and go out and see a movie in a theatre where they'd laugh along the crowd instead of watching in solitude in their own home theatre, and how they would start a food fight that seemed endless, and went paintball gunning and fencing together. And her father! She would regret the years where he wasn't with her, where he would attempt to pass on his family name and fortune down to his sole heiress, and where she actually enjoyed sticking to his side, reading stocks, guessing where the next big fad would be. She missed them both.

Tears sprung into her eyes. "I'm back now."

* * *

_Guest Review Responses to Updates  
_

* * *

Guest

Yeah, rereading it gets tedious after a while. Don't worry. No more rewrites. I'll just let it slip by me from now on.

* * *

CT

Yay! I didn't lose you! I hate losing followers and readers. It makes me think 'ugh, what crumby writing did I do now?' But I didn't even realize that it wasn't my writing, it was just the perfectionism I had where I shift around chapters and then rewrite stories, and then everything goes into a huge mess of disorganization and promising that the next update will come, but then it never comes, etc. I _am _going to finish every story I publish on this site. I love writing, and I love finishing projects. It sucks that one of my favourite parts about writing is coming up with ideas. I've so many, but I'm not posting any of them until I finish all the stories I have on here currently.

I hope you'll stick around! And thanks for giving me a newsflash on perfectionism. I was so focused on the writer's perspective and completely ignored the readers'.


	18. Chapter 18

_a/n - _Good news, everybody! I am so certain that Resolution will be completed by 20 chapters. So two more to go! I'm super excited to complete a multi-chapter story! This will be my first. :D

**Chapter Eighteen**

After she wiped away her tears, and after she nibbled onto a pastel green macaroon, she looked her parents in the eye as if to ask _what now?_

"I'm happy you're back," her father started. "But, uh, why exactly _did _you come back?"

Her mother scoffed at him. "Probably for money," she said, her cunning eyes gleaming. "Why else would she be here?"

"Allow me to translate for you," her father added. "What your mother actually _means _is that she's also very happy to see you."

Midna nodded. "I know that, Dad. But what of you? Are you truly happy to see me here after I ditched your company into the ruins, and after I disgraced the family name by going crazy and attending a variety of parties with illegal drugs, and then after I transformed myself into an entirely different person? Are you truly happy?" she asked, breathless. Her manipulative plan was evil, she realized, and she didn't want to harm her parents more. They caused as much hurt onto her as she did onto them.

"Well…" her father started, searching for the words that would be nice yet stern. "If you put it like that—"

"You were a disgrace. So we erased you, making our once tarnished reputation shine brightly once more," her mother said bluntly. "So, no, we are not happy in the slightest."

"I am happy." He smiled, and Midna smiled back. "Your mother's always the uptight one—"

"You never restrained your daughter's wild behaviour. So it bit you back in the ass, darling, and look what's become of her!" Her mother pointed at Midna's sharpened teeth, and Midna, horrified that she let her one flaw betray her, briefly clamped down her jaws and stared furiously into her mother's eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" she said defiantly. "I wouldn't be talking, _Linda,_" she felt her heart soar at such rebellion, "you shunned me when I went through a phase of my life of an identity crisis!" she cried. "I was experimenting, seeing how far I could go to ruffle your feathers, and once I got out of a risky situation, I felt good. I felt like I was flying and that I couldn't crash. But apparently I did. You _threw _me out of the house after my mistakes. You should've kept me. I could've done more than what that ridiculous clown Zant could ever do!" she spat.

"It was the right thing to do," her mother shot back. "What else would I do with a hoodlum I spawned?"

"Maybe you could've—oh, I don't know—_grounded _me like any other parent. Cut me off of money and dessert, not throw me out onto the street!"

Midna and Linda stared each other down.

"Now, that's no way to talk to each—"

"Shut it, Leo!" Linda shouted.

A vein pulsed on his temple. "Don't talk to me like that!"

Linda sat back on her seat, the red from her face dying down. Midna did the same, and resumed looking back into the mirror of what she'd look like in thirty years.

"Now that we are all calm and collected—Miller! Get the lemonade!" he shouted to the butler. "Let's all relax and talk to each other like adults. We're an adult, our daughter's an adult, so let's _act _like adults. None of this five year old tantrum stuff going on between you two, all right?"

Midna and Linda crossed their legs and arms, averting their gaze in shame, and scoffed.

"Teens are _supposed _to challenge authority figures. It lets them feel more grown up," Midna mumbled. "So rethink your parenting strategy when I get a kid or something."

"You were a young adult when I kicked you out of the house," Linda responded. "So your logic makes no sense whatsoever."

"Pfft," Midna shrugged her shoulders, dismissing her argument with a wave of her hand, "teen brains aren't fully developed into logical adult ones until the age of twenty-five, so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And?"

"I'm nearing that age soon enough. I'm older now, and I can see where I went wrong. I did too much risky business, I let my emotions control me, I even went so far as to buy a huge hunk of land to build an amusement park without your permission in order to please my friends. It's a success, isn't it? So doesn't that make me something of a legendary mastermind in the game of business?"

"Yes!" Leo exclaimed, and a sly grin crept across his lips. "I guess it's in the genes, eh?"

Linda rolled her eyes as she accepted a glass of lemonade from Miller. "It's your own fault that you were tossed out of the house, so don't you even dare try to worm your way back in."

"No," Midna said slowly, and Linda glared at her as she cautiously picked up a cool glass as well. Midna sipped her drink before she said, "It's also your fault, too. That's what I've been trying to say that you've a bad parenting style. Punishing severely for the mistakes of the young."

Leo leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "I like how you're negotiating. What else do you have up your sleeves?"

"You," she said, pointing at him, "were too easy going on me. You let me do whatever I wanted because you were too busy."

_"That's_ why she's so hard to control!" Linda bellowed as Leo's mouth opened wide at such a bizarre accusation.

"And _you," _Midna continued, but this time she pointed her finger at Linda, which she abruptly paused at because she was in the spotlight of Midna's glare, "were a control freak, which further enhanced my need to rebel against authority. You see?"—she downed her whole glass—"it's not just me who caused my own self-destruction. If you want to put it like that."

"What do you want?" Linda snapped. "To take you back in our loving arms?"

"If you sound so eager, maybe I will."

"Girls, girls!" Leo intervened. "I am the owner of the Twilight Corp. So I think I should rename my heir from Zant to Midna."

Linda got up from her seat. She yawned and stretched lazily. Once she was done with that, she smirked. "Do what you will, honey bun," she said, patting him on the head. "While you two run your circus show, I'm going to go ahead and take a bubble bath."

After Linda went upstairs, Midna immediately turned to Leo, her fingers twining themselves nervously. "Uh, Dad…" she started. "I have a slight problem."

"What is it?" he asked, not expecting the worst.

Midna paled. He would never _ever _allow her to do anything with his money if she told him about how she was a criminal. So instead of blurting the truth, she grinned. "How about some money for some back to work shopping?"

Leo whipped out his wallet, licked his fingers, and counted the amounts of hundred dollar bills in his hands. After counting a large sum, he smiled and handed it to her.

"Enjoy!" he said, and she walked out the door before he could see the shame written on her face.

**…**

She tracked the witnesses down and paid them a good sum. She said not to tell anyone, or else she would find them and do something horrible to them, and she hated how she sounded threatening, but she had to do it. Jail wouldn't do good for her. And she definitely didn't want to tarnish the Twilight reputation again. Not like _him. _

She gritted her teeth as she thought of Zant and his sliminess. He was a large worm who gobbled everything up, coiled around fortunes and claims, and would never let go unless someone stomped on him. And she was just the girl to do that.

"Hello. Xavier Zant?" Midna asked to the nurse at the desk.

He smiled at her. "Family member?" he asked.

"I'm his half-sister, so yup."

"He's woken up," he said, and resumed back to his desk work. "It's room 432, to the left, by the way," he added, forgetting a vital detail.

Midna held no get well cards in her hands nor did she bore any roses. Instead, each and every part of her skin felt covered in thorns that bristled with each step she took to room 432. Now this was the moment she looked forward to, to show her face to Zant, to see him recoil as she walked coolly in with a knowing glint in her eye, and sit down and talk to him, to say that she had won his little game of lies, deceit and manipulation. He was no longer the king of the Twilight. No. _She _was. And it was time to kick him out of royalty.

Hands trembling, she grasped onto the knob of room 432, its ominous letters glaring down at her as if daring her to open the door and reveal her nervous self to Zant. She breathed in deeply. Her hands stilled. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Zant's bruised face looked up at his visitor from whatever the tray of a disgusting hospital dinner.

_"Midna?" _he spat, a glare in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She glided in and sat herself down right onto a nearby chair. She didn't bother scooting herself towards him since she liked the distance between them.

"Giving my dear brother a visit," she responded, folding her hands atop of her lap and crossing her ankles to the side. "What happened to you?" she asked, wanting to confirm her hopes of his memory loss.

"I fell down the stairs at a party," he snapped. "I don't know why you're here. Father said to never see your face again. Or was it Mother? I think it was mother—no matter. You are not my family. So you shouldn't be here." He said each word slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

"I beg to disagree," she replied. She grabbed the nearby TV remote and flipped to a news station. "Read the bottom line," she said because it had no volume.

Rolling below the news broadcaster were the words _Billionaire_ _Twilight heir changed from Xavier Zant-Twilight to Midna Twilight. _

Midna watched him as he went silent, the words slowly sinking into his small head. He jolted upright from the bed, tugging wires, glowering with a red face. His hair flopped everywhere as he threw his tantrum of waving arms and legs.

Finally, in his fit of rage, he roared vulgar words to Midna.

"Bye, Zant!" she said over his streamed curse words.

Triumphant, Midna walked out of the room and into the night.

**…**

Amelia sat in front of a window that showed a view of Link's measly apartment and its adjacent look alike buildings. It was boring looking at such an unsightly view. Everything looked bland and melded together into a huge mass of red brick.

Damien stepped from the shadows of the room and into the street light illuminating from the window. He sat next to Amelia and unfolded a laptop and handed the binoculars to Amelia. They were sleek, black, and highly technological that could zoom in and give night vision to the user. There was no point, though, because foolish Link sat plainly in sight without the curtains drawn or the lights out. To top off his obliviousness, he had his back turned and his laptop and notepad at such a great angle, Amelia could read each and every word on the screen and paper.

"So what does it say?" Damien asked.

"Right now he's looking at a list of winter recipes to keep the chill out and the warmth at the bottom of your stomach," she replied, her eyes locked on and her hand moving across her own notepad.

"What else?"

She smirked. "There's a bunch of locations on his notepad of Faron Woods, a mention of a fairy fountain, lights, flowers, and a lighthouse with a bunch of times. He's probably planning for a date night with Zelda, probably to try and get into her pants." She shrugged as Damien glowered.

"How could she move on so fast?" he demanded.

"You're just a forgettable type of guy," she joked, and his menacing glare darkened, so she hastily added, "But not for me. I remember you clearly."

Damien paid her flattery with another incredulous look. Then his gaze shifted and lighted up. "He's changed the web page. Get back to looking!"

Amelia did as he said and looked through the binoculars.

She scoffed. "Just a list of flower boutique places." She went back to writing down Link's list of places, and she paused, looking up at Damien as he got up. "Where are you going?"

"He's not up to anything. All we've got are times, which might prove useful if we give Deku another call if he ever wants to know where they are, which will further ruin Link and Zelda's special date, so the information we have is decent," Damien explained. "I'm just going to go ahead and go get a snack. Want anything?"

Amelia waved her hand as she said, "No, I'm good—" Her eyes shifted back to Link—who now was jumping all over the place, tugging at his golden locks, and screaming with his knees leaping high into the air. "What the—Damien, look!"

Damien spun around and caught sight of the frantic Link. Immediately, he guffawed until he rolled around the floor, pointing and laughing, with his face redder than a ripe apple.

"What," he panted, "is wrong," another pant again, "with him?" he asked as he caught his breath.

"He's yelling something over and over. You know what he's saying?" she asked.

Damien rose from the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Hm," he answered, "I'm not too great at lip readings, but it looks like he's saying _the wing! the wing!"_

"Chicken wings?"

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe he's going to cook Zelda some chicken wings."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You idiot! He's saying…" she watched Link scroll down a jewelry web page littered with rings—sapphires, emeralds, diamonds—and a variety of tiny descriptions labeled . "He was saying _the ring!"_

Damien glanced at her. She glanced back. Simultaneously, their gaze shot back to Link. Their jaws dropped.

_"He's going to propose to her!"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Zelda," Link greeted, kissing her right on the mouth.

She pulled away from his warm embrace and looked up at him. "Mmmyah?" she asked, smiling.

"How would you," he grabbed her hand and led her to a couch, "like to go on a romantic date for New Year's Eve?"

Her phone started ringing, and Zelda, not quite processing Link's words, picked it up from her purse and answered, "Hello?"

"Darling!" Cordelia said with that chirpy voice of hers. "Are you coming to the New Year's party? We are going to have _such _a blast. Everyone will be there—even the Prince of Skyloft will be there! How about it, sweetie?"

Zelda gazed at Link with love in her eyes and sighed. "I don't think so," she said softly. "I think I'm going to do something else for New Year's. Thanks, mother."

She clicked the phone off and cuddled up to Link, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders as she leaned in and said, "Now where were we?"

Link couldn't help but blush as she leaned in for another kiss. He propped her up on his lap and giggled as she bestowed him with many kisses, but he told himself not to get distracted, told himself that he had to tell her because it was the last day of December—his last chance.

"We were, um," a kiss on the cheek, "talking about," another kiss on the cheek, "New Year's—," another kiss on the mouth, and this time he let her kiss him deeply as he played with her silky hair, but after seconds that felt like minutes, he pulled away, dizzy by her intoxicating presence. "So are you going on a date with me on New Year's?" He asked again, hoping for her answer.

Zelda laughed. "Didn't you hear my confirmation on the phone?"

"No—No…" he answered. "As a general rule, I don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations on the phone. It's impolite."

She tucked in a golden strand behind his ear and grinned. "Always the gentleman. So my answer is: Yes! Of course I'll go on a date with you. Are we going to Lulu's? Or to Midna's café? Or her old restaurant. She used to work at a restaurant, too."

"Actually," he said, gently lifting her off his lap, "we're going to go some other place first. For dancing."

"All righty!" she said, hopping off the couch. "Let's get dressed. It's only four right now, and it's almost five, which is the prime time for dancing if you don't want to eat, and then we can eat at eight—"

"Zelda," he said softly, "I've already got everything figured out. Relax, and let me take hold of the reins for tonight."

She paused by the bedroom doorway. "Oh," she said, face deflating. Then her smile perked up again. "All right! You do everything, then. Does that mean you'll help me dress?" She winked and Link's blush went all over his face and reached his ears.

"You can do that," he said at last, and bolted to the bathroom where he had hung his nicest suit.

The suit wasn't a tuxedo. It was something old and shabby he had worn to his high school graduation, and since he had an early growth spurt, it fit him perfectly. It was a typical suit. Nothing too fancy about it. Practical, simple, worn. Just like how he liked it.

He brushed and flossed his teeth, gurgled some minty mouth wash, and spat it out, enjoying the freshness of his breath as he smiled into the mirror. His hair was a _mess. _Well, it was _always _a mess. Long and dishevelled, it reached right above his eyelids and irritated him at times. But Zelda seemed to like it when she played with his hair, admiring the golden shine as it caught the sunlight, and she always complimented on how thick and smooth it was. He blushed.

Maybe he should keep it down rather than pin it back with gel. He doubted she'd like the slick, slimy feel of the gel. So he did nothing with his hair. Except comb it. He rarely combed it, so it hurt like hell as he loosened the tangles. Ah! The troubles of thick hair.

Link stepped out of the room, all ready.

"Are you ready to go—"

She emerged from his room with a short gold and white striped dress with matching heels. Glitter shimmered as she walked beneath the ceiling lights, dazzling him.

She tucked her long, loose hair behind an ear, revealing black and gold triangular earrings. "You clean up quick," she said, averting his gaze.

"Yeah," he breathed. "So do you."

Together, they went down the stairs with joined hands. The attic stairway was very narrow, and Link, in his eagerness, almost pulled Zelda on top of him and tumbled down the stairs. But she caught her footing just as he caught his, and the two dashed on down.

"What's the rush?" she asked, hurrying after him.

"Nothing! I'm just eager to wine and dine with you," he responded just as they burst through the exit. The cold air shifted around them and let their breaths come out in small clouds.

Zelda gasped. "I forgot my coat!" she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

The clopping of hooves sounded on the pavement, and Link grinned. "I'm always two steps ahead," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the curb to wait for the slow moving carriage. It came in view—gold and white with intricate designs of vines and grapes wrapped around the edges. A horse pulled it and the driver sat in the front seat, pretending to be invisible.

Link offered her his hand as she went in first, and as she sat down she exclaimed, "My jacket!" She then proceeded to drape it around her bare arms.

"Yes. You are always forgetting somethings while wrapped up in that beautiful mind of yours," he said, seating himself next to her.

They were silent as the carriage started moving forward. The city was still bustling. People moved around eagerly. Some entered bars, others drove somewhere—perhaps to a friend or relative's house—and others moped around on the quiet streets, wondering about what they did this year as they were on the verge of entering a new year.

"What's your New Year's Resolution?" Link asked, shifting his gaze on her. Her face looked skywards as the beginnings of snow drifted down slowly, landing on her face and instantly melting, but a few clung to her hair and shone in the streetlight.

"To be happy," she said, her voice cracking and eyes watering. Suddenly, she turned away and her arm moved to wipe away the tears.

"Zelda?" Link asked. "You are happy, aren't you? You're with me."

"Yes, I am," she answered, voice wavering. "I just never," she wiped her dripping nose with an elbow, "realized that it would ever happen. Not until I met you."

Link's world brightened as she spoke those words. The lights of the street seemed to flare and intensify, basking both him and her into a golden glow, and the snow that fell slowed down, as if pausing in mid-air before landing. One caressed his cheek as he snapped back into reality.

"I was miserable and you picked me up," he responded. "I looked forward to seeing you each day, even though it was wrong, even if I knew you were taking, I just had to get a glimpse of you. I just had to see you…"

"I…" she started, then closed her lips. "I actually was curious about you. That's what led me to you. I always asked myself why you were here with me when it seemed impossible. But now it's possible. You passed through Damien, through Ilia, through my parents, and now my heart…" she smiled, the tears gone, but a flush crept around her cheeks—from the cold or from her tears, he didn't know—but it made her watery eyes intensify into brightness as she gazed at him with such love in her eyes that he felt himself swoon. "As cheesy as that sounds," she added.

"Not cheesy at all!" he reassured.

"You know, Link," she said, fiddling with her hands, "I did have a rather silly resolution with the notion of becoming independent from my parents. That failed."

He recalled her mental break down at the Christmas party. "But you are strong, Zelda. You are most independent and strong and patient and kind person than anyone else in the world. You don't need to pave a way into the world by building yourself up and forming a new character. _You own _yourself. You can as easily make your way as heiress, and will definitely look more like the founder of the Nohansens than the first rich Nohansen."

"Thanks," she replied. "That's very sweet Link, but you've already talked me out of it so no need to continue on."

"Just in case you doubt yourself," he said, leaning back into the cushioned seat.

"But I wanted to say that I've changed because you've changed me."

"Same here!"

"And that I have a new resolution."

"What might that be? To get into law school?"

"No," a hint of a smile, and that glint returned in her eyes, "To marry you."

Link jumped out of his seat and leaned against the carriage door. "What? _What?" _He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down on it to ensure he wasn't dreaming. "Zelda…!" he said, voice muffled.

Hurt rippled through her facial features. "I…I guess you don't want to…? I thought you did and I-I-I—" The sobs were coming—and fast.

"No! No! That's not at all what I want you to think… Zelda…" He went to her side and surrounded her with his arms. "I do want to marry you. I do, I do!" He sighed as the calm returned to her. "I actually," he whispered to the top of her head, "was planning on purposing to you tonight. But you beat me to it."

_"Oh," _she said, looking up at him with horror written over her face. "I didn't know that—I mean, I had predictions based on the carriage, which is over-the-top for a date, and you kept hiding things from me this past week…" she trailed off, staring ahead as her mind racked up to what she _really_ wanted to say. "Do as you planned. Pretend I never knew." She smiled, and together they cuddled besides each other and looked at the passing scenery.

**…**

Faron Woods loomed over them. They were now in the nicer part of Castleton with cobbled stoned streets and old fashioned gas lights. The stars were visible now, peeking through mists of grey and white clouds, and even the full moon rained her moonlight down upon Zelda and Link like a spot light as they got out of the carriage and walked along the dirt path flanked by coniferous trees (and dead trees, but Zelda didn't like how creepy they looked, so she ignored them).

The snow continued to fall lethargically, lazily landing on Link's shoulders as he guided Zelda hand-in-hand to his secret getaway. He occasionally looked back and grinned as Zelda's face once again turned skywards, admiring the natural beauty of the sky and its array of colours.

Light came into the distance. Link sped up his pace, certain that was where he left his lone café beneath the stars set up. He swatted away the branches of trees and held one open for Zelda, like a door, and she entered, her face lighting up from the environment.

A canopy of branches wreathed its way high, reaching for the starlit sky, and old white Christmas lights dangled and hung from their branches, encasing the entire circular meadow with a warm yellow light. Candles were systematically placed to bring an indoor feeling outside—candles of all sorts of sizes, shapes and designs were littered on rocks, on trees (but on saucers—Link didn't want a fire—and if case that happened, a fire extinguisher was behind one of the trees), and some were on the centre of a circular sun table with matching sets of chairs. Link gestured for her to take a seat. She sat, still looking around.

"This is…" she sought for the right word… "like a dream! It's like a dream that I never want to wake up from."

"Thanks—"

"Okay, tell me how'd you manage it. Besides the part about sneaking around. Because I already knew you were sneaking around."

"Am I _that _obvious?" he asked, jaw dropping.

"'What are you doing?' I said. And you said, 'N-Nothing!' I know you're lying when you stutter to me. Either that or you're nervous and still so very bashful. I like bashful." She propped her elbow on the table, resuming her interrogation. "So how'd you manage, Mr Link?"

"Well, this morning I had everything arranged. I'll tell you about the other stuff later—"

Zelda's face transformed into one of shock. "There's more than just this?!" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "so there's this, which I arranged this morning. I put all the lights up and found a nearby electrical outlet to plug them in, oh and to also plug in the stereo for dancing, because this is what it's for, and I also lit all the candles just before we came here. But in the morning I put the candles in place…" He took a deep breath. "There's also drinks, too."

He got up from his seat and went behind a tree to retrieve something. When he turned around, a bottle and two glasses where in his hands.

"There's only champagne. I'm sorry if you don't like—"

"I love that stuff! Let's have a glass now and dance!" She grabbed the bottle and poured it into two glasses. In one gulp, she downed her entire glass.

Link looked at her in awe, snapped out of it, shrugged his shoulders, and downed his own glass as well.

"My princess," he said bowing down. "Shall we dance?"

She responded with a curtsy and a grin. "Of course, kind prince!" And grabbed his hand before he could get up properly.

And so, beneath the flowing windswept snowflakes, and beneath the canopy of glittering stars, Zelda and Link waltzed with zest around the marble fairy fountain, and as he twirled her around, golden skirt dancing, he had eyes only for her and she for him, silently communicating their love for one another.

**…**

The carriage led them to another location: a beach on the rocks that led out onto the ocean, the large waves even lapping against its dark, rigid outline.

"For you, my love," Link swept up a seat for her.

Together, they sat at a simple circular table meant for two. A quaint arrangement sat in the middle of the table—a single rose in a round wine glass accompanied by miniature candelabras, its orange flame flickering on Zelda's stark white skin and Link's golden tan.

He poured the wine into two glasses and presented it to Zelda with a grand gesture. "For you, my lady," he said, smiling.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "No need to get too romantic, Link! But, I have to admit, it can really make a girl swoon." She leaned back in her seat, stretched her long limbs, and placed a limp hand on her forehead, giving an exaggerated _ooooh!_

Going to a small table set to the side, he chuckled, gathering silver dishes in his arms. He walked to her, and before he sat down, he placed the platters before her and opened the lid to reveal a meal of pecking duck, crunchy salad, and strawberry white chocolate cake.

"Because I know you love your sweets," he winked, and served the dessert first.

"Gah! You know me too well," she responded, and dug in. She chewed softly, slowly, as if savouring the taste, and closed her eyes and gave out a little moan. "This is to die for! I'd sell my soul just to eat this every single day."

Link placed the cake on his own plate as well. When in Rome, do as the Romans do! "You're in luck, because you live with me, and I know how to make everything on this table."

"Make it for me every lunch, breakfast and dinner. And for dessert, surprise me!" she said. And then her eyes grew bug-eyed as she wiped away the crumbs on the sides of her mouth. "Wait a minute!" She held a hand up. _"You made all this yourself?!" _

He nodded.

"Geez, a surprise every hour isn't doing too well for my heart—"

"If it hurts, I can tell you everything—"

"No… it's all right! I want to see everything you have in store. It's more exciting." She grabbed the duck and salad and plopped it onto the plate. Before she said anything else, she sipped her wine daintily. "So," she said at last, "tell me your secret this time."

"Well…"

"Like, how'd you manage to make everything so warm despite the weather?"

He smiled crookedly. "Hot plates."

"And where'd you manage to get these recipes?"

"The cake's a family secret."

"Which I'll be knowing soon," she suggested and he nodded, enthused by the idea.

"The duck I got online. And the salad I improvised."

She leaned back in her seat and sat casually. "You're not one for improvisation." She perked an eyebrow.

"I thought it would be fun. So how is it?" he asked eagerly.

"I love every single bite I take!"

Within minutes, all the food was gone. Zelda smiled sheepishly and patted her bloated tummy.

"Boy, you really know how to treat a lady," she said, arising to stretch. She faced the ocean, her arms reaching high, and then she plopped them back down to her sides. "Even the view is fit for a queen!"

Link approached from behind her and grabbed her by the hips. Squeamish, Zelda laughed and squirmed beneath his grip until he embraced her into a bear hug and kissed her on the head. He pulled away. "You're my queen," he whispered into her ear.

Together, they watched as the full moon sat in the middle of the night sky, cutting a shimmering column of ghostly white across the waves, straight toward them. Link smiled. He supposed this was Cupid's arrow that shot to them across the ocean, encasing them in a passionate and a permanent spell of love.

**…**

"The final stage for the act!" Link cried to her as they marched up the hilly slope.

"Where are we going?" she asked. It was now near midnight, and the cold was finally setting into her shoulders.

Sensing this, Link took off his brown suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled down at her. "You'll see where… but we have to hurry! Before it's too late!"

Once they reached a plateau, a small lighthouse sat at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The light's eye swirled around and around, and Zelda shuddered.

"Isn't there someone up there?" she asked.

"No. He's letting us rent the place for an hour. That's all we need!" He grinned boldly at her, a mischievous look in his eyes. "We have to hurry, so forgive me," he bent down and swept her off her feet, running towards the lighthouse with Zelda sitting in his arms bridal style.

"Link!" she shrieked in surprise as he bounded up the lighthouse's swirling steps. Once they reached the platform, Link dropped Zelda flat on her bottom.

"Ow," she muttered, rising to her feet. And then her heart stopped, for a man's silhouette was against the beacon of light. "Who's this?"

The light flashed away to reveal an old man with a weathered face, tan and tall and buff despite his elderly age.

Link had gone silent, and as she glanced at him, his looks transformed from shock, confusion, and fury all at once. His fists clenched until his knuckles were white, and an ugly sneer drew across his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

The man stared at him, expressionless.

"You're not marrying this girl."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"What do you mean 'I'm not marrying this girl'?" Link asked, eyes narrowed.

Zelda, shocked by the sudden shift in mood, stood in the shadows. She wanted to disappear from this mess. She hated how the old man stared at her with such contempt, hated how he judged her unworthy of Link's love—and then it hit her. This was Link's father, the great Alexander Deku. He would never allow her, a billionaire's daughter, marry his son for the sake of the environment.

But what was he doing here? How'd he know of their relationship? Did Link tell him?

Deku stared and stared, his dark brown eyes boring into Link's. Zelda watched Link under Deku's scrutiny. He looked uncomfortable with his hands fiddling with anything he could lay his fingers on—his tangled hair, his shirt, the shirt's buttons, his pockets, his fingers, his wrists, his mouth, his nose, his eyes.

"She's too out of your league," Deku said at last.

_That _ruffled Link's feathers. Anger arose from the bottom of his gut as he stepped forward, a hand defensively in front of Zelda.

"She is not out of my league," he growled.

Deku paced around Link, circling, circling. He came to a standstill, too close to him as he sighed. "What would a pretty, sociable, smart, rich girl want with _you? _She'll leave you as soon as she sees a man on her level. I guarantee it." And he walked away, leaning casually against the railing as he looked out into the sea. "There are plenty of other fish in the ocean, Link. This one's a shark. She'll eat you up and let go of you before you even know it."

"You're wrong!" he cried, anguished. But whatever doubt he had vanished as he swallowed back his anger and said calmly, "Zelda is selfless and caring. You think she is like all the other rich girls? Well, she's not. And she never thinks that she's higher than anybody else. She treats everything and everyone as equals."

Deku scoffed as he turned around, arms splayed into the air. "This girl is just like her father! She consumes and consumes and leaves nothing to everyone else. She'll do the same to you."

"Zelda never used me. And she never will."

A sigh of condescension. "Of course—"

"You say she's a monster like him? You think _he's _a monster?" Link said, taking each step towards Deku as if the tiles were made of hot lava. He stood before him and pointed a finger right at his nose. "I'll tell you what: Mr Nohansen is _harmless. _He doesn't care about money. He has tons to spare! All he cares about is his family name. He isn't caught up in the new way of being environmentally friendly and all that—he's old, he doesn't like change, and he won't do anything to adapt to the new ways. So it is partly his fault that his company is getting sued for each environmental disaster they do, but it's not because he's a _monster," _he breathed, shoulders sagging, eyes bright (oh, he was so sure he won this argument!), "he doesn't do it for profit. He just does it because he's used to the old ways and none of your sustainability and new environmental laws crap."

Deku, astonished at Link's comeback, was stunned for a brief second—and that was all it took for Link to know that he made a huge impact on him.

So he continued. "I will marry this girl because I love her. Regardless of background, regardless of her father's mistakes and my father's uptightness, she and I will wed because we love each other. _Whether you like it or not." _He gripped onto Zelda's shoulders now, wrapping her tighter and tighter around him until she and he felt as one entity. He felt her thundering heart against his chest, and he pulled away to glare at his father.

Deku gulped and pulled at his collar, a trail of sweat rolled down his temple.

Finally, Zelda spoke up. "If it makes any difference," she said quietly, and then she reminded herself to stand tall, to be proud of herself and Link's courage. So she cleared her throat and spoke louder. "I will become heiress to the Nohansen legacy. And together, Link and I will be a part of a new company that practices safe environmental regulations."

Deku gave her a nervous smile. "Of course, child," he said, and then he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "But I think you're too young to marry. Both of you. Wait until your education is at least finished."

"We already know that," Link said, gathering Zelda up in his arms again. "We just wanted to make a formal vow to each other until that day comes. For fidelity and chastity."

Embarrassed by his unnecessary panic attack and intrusion, Deku retreated with his tail between his legs. He stood at the top of the stairs and smiled. "You'll be needing a private moment, so I'll wait outside."

Now that they were alone and uninterrupted, Link looked at his clock on his phone. _11:59._ It was shorter than he expected, but he didn't care.

Against a backdrop of the starry night sky, of the city's never-ending lights, and of the dark abyss of the ocean, Link knelt on one leg and brought out the little blue box he spent a ton of money on. He looked up at Zelda, wanting to see the love and affection shower across her face, wanting to see her shock, her smile, her laughter, her tears.

"Zelda Nohansen," he said. "Will you marry me?"

He lifted the top.

She gasped, pointed, cried, laughed. And then she grinned, clasped her hands together, clapped them together, and flung her right hand right down into the box and picked it up.

"Yes! _Yes!" _she cried, and she immediately pushed the diamond and sapphire ring right onto her finger.

He got up, hugged her waist, lifted her high and spun her around. Fireworks cried into the sky, flew higher, exploded into an array of colours. They were surrounded in their light as they spun and spun. At last, he dropped her gently to her feet and bowed his forehead against hers.

"You know what my New Year's resolution?" she whispered, barely audible against the clamor of the fireworks.

"What?" he breathed as he stared into her azure gaze.

The world dimmed, dulled, disappeared as his breaths were on hers, and his eyes watched her every moment with happiness in his eyes. She pulled his neck down, stood on the tips of her toes, placed her chin on his shoulder.

"To keep falling in love with you over and over."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Unbeknownst to Link and Zelda, Amelia and Damien were behind the lighthouse, facing the ocean, sharing a cigarette in the cold air. Deku had just left with his son and future daughter-in-law.

Neither Damien nor Amelia spoke a word until they were gone.

"Happy, _fucking _New Year," Damien muttered, tossing the cigarette to Amelia. She took a drag from it, allowing the warm air to heat up her lungs.

"You know," Amelia said, exhaling a plume of smoke, "Zelda just ruined herself. Marrying that guy, agreeing for the Nohansen industry to become environmentally friendly. That just brings profit down."

Damien slammed his fist down onto his thigh, very hard… but he didn't even wince as he glowered out into the ocean, watching the fireworks explode in the distance.

"There goes my trophy wife," he sighed. "That was disastrous. Mr Deku is _such _a pushover. No wonder why the world's going to _shit!" _

Amelia gathered her courage within her heart. Now was her chance! He was vulnerable, maybe heartbroken, and in a fit. The perfect idiotic stage Damien sunk into, where he was easily persuaded, where he would be easily snagged and snatched up by her.

She smiled coyly, scooting closer and closer to Damien. She placed a perfectly manicured claw on his chest, leaned in, and whispered, "The trophy wife you've always wanted has always been in front of you."

Damien flinched, stunned. Then he slowly turned to her, eyes narrowed. He looked her up and down, incredulous.

Amelia rolled her eyes and tugged on his shirt, pulling his chest on hers, and kissed him deeply.

He kissed back.

**…**

"Happy New Year!" Midna and Ilia shouted.

The chandelier light flowed down on them and everyone else. They were all dressed in crazy colours—blue, white, yellow, red, pink—and had on wacky hats with mismatched patterns and funky glasses depicting the number 2015. Some even had on glitter makeup, face paint, and a few crazy ones took their shirts off and painted the year on their chests, dancing on tabletops, flinging their shirt around, singing, laughing, shrieking as people opened champagne bottles and splashed each other. Confetti dropped down on them, catching on people's hair.

"Dammit!" Ilia said as the laughter ceased. "I didn't get a New Year's kiss. Right on midnight."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Ugh! So boy crazy," she said, shaking her head. "How about we hitch you up for your first 2015 kiss?"

"Midna!" she cried, then lowered her voice. "No one in the elite rich crowd would want to go out with _me."_

"Pfft!" Midna waved her hand. "There are some folk like Zelda. You just have to be like Link and be a lucky lass."

"There's that accent again," Ilia sighed. "Are you drunk?"

Midna almost stumbled on her two feet, her shoes visibly missing, and sloshed the contents of her cup. "Druhnk? Amnnot druhnk!"

"Midna!" Ilia shrieked as she pushed her forward. She was falling, falling, falling… but she managed to find her footing. But the momentum was too strong… she was going to run right into the guy ahead!

She ran right into a tall torso. A strong hand clasped right onto her shoulder and helped her up. As she stood tall once more, she gazed skywards.

And her heartbeat stopped.

The man, who had large doe eyes the colour of the darkest ocean blue, smiled a perfect smile, and had the facial features of a sculptor's model with chiseled cheekbones and strong jaw. Floppy bronze hair drooped down into his eyes, and he swept them away briskly as he continued smiling and staring, smiling and staring…

"Well?" Midna shouted loudly. "Arent'cha gonna say something?"

The man flinched, coming into awareness of his surroundings. "Apologies, Miss," he stuttered, a flush creeping up from his neck. "I am Shad Ashly. Please don't make fun of my last name," he added quickly, eyes saddened from some far ago memory. "Please to meet you!" That billionaire smile again.

Ilia grinned. "Ilia," she said, sticking out her hand. "Well met."

So, Ilia walked away with Shad and left Midna to her own devices.

Midna sighed and glared at the drink in her hands. It was water and now she had to pee. So she tossed the drink she drank away and walked towards the exit without a stumble in her step. She wiped her hands together.

A mischievous grin set in her lips.

"Mission accomplished."

Her mother and father blocked her path, Linda in a flowing black dress that contrasted with her bright hair, and her father in a million dollar tuxedo. Each had their hands on their hip.

_"Midna." _Linda warned.

Midna sighed, slumped her shoulders and asked an irritated _what?_

"Don't get too comfortable. We still have that meeting tonight amongst all three of us. Right?"

Leo nodded. "So what's cooking in that brain of yours?"

She smiled widely, setting herself in between her mother and father, and grabbed their hands, swinging them playfully—just like when she was little.

"I think a matchmaking business will pull in the big bucks," she said.

Leo and Linda telepathically communicated to each other with a look, and then said to Midna, "Brilliant!" "Wonderful!" and showered her with compliments.

They walked all the way to a 24/7 family restaurant off to the side and sat in a booth. And all night long, they chatted and caught up on missed times, and talked about memories from when Midna was a little girl.

Yes, these were the times she missed. She shouldn't see the negative in her family, view them as monsters just like everyone else. Family was family. They loved her unconditionally. Just as she loved them.

Across the street, from the hospital window, Zant scowled as the Twilight family ate their cheap lasagna in a crumby family restaurant.

"Curse you, Midna! Curse yoooouuuuu!"

* * *

_a/n - _I never knew I'd complete this story. Thanks to all who gave me encouragement (especially the anonymous guest—_aiyah!_ Such a wake up call for me lol).

I'm so happy I finally finished something for once! I create ideas... I sometimes never complete them and see them until the end, so this is definitely an accomplishment. I've many more to come, so expect many, many, _many_ stories in the future. I've at least 10 down in my little notebook and I've 5 others on here that I'll have to complete.

I'm sorry everything was so cheesy and cliche if you don't like that sort of stuff, but I think I was going for that in _Resolution_ since it's inspired by chick flicks and all. Hoped you liked it, laughed a little, and loved the Zelink mushiness in this. If not, weellllll... you made it to the end. :P Feel free to critique. I'll keep them in mind for the future.

_~Chameleon Eyes_


End file.
